


I'm A Cyborg, But That's Ok

by Emmiow



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Angst, Fluff, I'm a cyborg but that's ok, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Illness, Mental Institutions, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 61,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmiow/pseuds/Emmiow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is inspired by the Park Chan Wook film "I'm a cyborg". It's centered around Taemin, a sweet kid who thinks he's a cyborg. He won't eat because he's scared that food will break his mechanisms, so he tries to charge himself via batteries. One day he accidentally electrocutes himself and get's put in a mental institution where he meets Jongin. Jongin is...complicated. His biggest fear is that he is going to fade into a dot, and he's a kleptomaniac as a result. Jongin doesn't just steal possessions though, he believes he can steal people's personalities as well. </p><p>I'll update this fic with a new chapter everyday until it's completed ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Foreward

"The secret to my existence...  
I'm not supposed to tell. Should I tell you?  
Stop dimming, you're so mean. I thought florescent things were suppose to be nice...  
You're not as kind as the vending machine. Vendy always listens.  
Well I'll tell you anyway. Just stop flickering, it's annoying."  
Taemin leaned closer to the light, blinding himself as he stared intently into the bright blue bulb.  
"I'm a cyborg." he said, pausing in anticipation.  
"What, you're not going to respond? Aiiishh...I really need to stop talking to lights, you're always mean...  
I'm too tired for this. My charging...it's not going so well. I guess yours isn't either seeing how much you flicker.  
Batteries...they just aren't making me feel energized. I don't know why. I think I have a fault. Food is poison. I've tried it. But I'm not human so why would it work huh?"  
Taemin looked at the light sympathetically, his hand stroked it even though it was far too hot to be touched safely.  
"Mmm. I know you understand.  
Maybe I'm just charging myself all wrong...? Maybe batteries are too weak?"  
Taemin glanced at the plug the light was connected to and reached out a thin hand, an idea forming in his mind.  
"I'm going to try something ok?  
Please don't get mad? I'll just unplug you for a second...you won't feel a thing, I promise."  
Taemin pulled out the plug and the light went off instantly. He felt guilty, but he supposed he need the power more than the light did. He paused for a few seconds and peered into the 3 holes, contemplating on how best to charge himself. He stuck his finger in, but they were too short to reach the connection inside.  
"Damn."  
He wondered into the kitchen to grab a knife, nodding to the fridge who was his ex best friend. They'd always had a complicated relationship but had finally fallen out last week. Fridges weren't reliable appliances.  
"Ok" said Taemin, taking a deep breath "Please work."  
Then he plunged the knife into the socket.

\---

A/N- This story has a toooooonnnn of mistakes in it xD sorry about that! I wrote it before homelessons and I just cringe when I read it back but :') Well anyway~ I really can't be bothered to go over all the errors so please forgive me haha :') 

<3 <3 <3


	2. I'll Steal Monday As Well

"THAT BASTARD!" yelled Suho, pinning Jongin against the wall who just let his body go limp, smirking into the enraged eyes of his hyung, who's face was red as a tomato.  
Two White Coats ran over to them as quick as they could, restraining the stuggling Suho away from Jongin, who let his body melt down and slump on the floor. He let out a soft chuckle, so amused by how much Suho had lost it.   
"What happened here?" one of the White Coats asked.  
Suho struggled against them, kicking and screaming but managed to yell "He told me he stole Tuesday!!! That bastard stole Tuesday!!"   
Jongin laughed hysterically, rolling his eyes to the back of his head.   
"Now now," a White Coat said "Stop struggling, you know that's impossible."   
Suho took a shaky breath to calm his nerves and the White Coats turned to Jongin, still huddled on the floor, smiling devilishly.   
"Did you take anything of Suhos, Jongin-ah?" one of them asked.  
Jongin shook his head and blinked a few times, innocently. "Would I??" he replied.  
The White Coat meerly sighed "No more fighting" he said, turning to Suho "It's almost time to be in the cafeteria and I expect no more trouble from you two."   
When the White Coat's had gone, distracted by another commotion that was setting off in the courtyard, Jongin turned to Suho and eyed him thunderously.  
"Next time," he whispered "I'll steal Monday as well."  
And before Suho could pounce on him again Jongin grabbed his hyung by the collar and pushed him down to the ground before running away as fast as his legs could carry him.   
\---  
Everyone was staring unashamedly. Not an eye in the room wasn't locked on the new boy. He was lying stiffly in a bed on ward C, hooked up to some drip machines. The boy was motionless and blank, staring out of the window into nothingness. A scruffy looking toy bunny lay next to him on the bed but he hadn't touched it.   
Jongin was pondering if the bunny was worth stealing or not, but then he felt a pang of some kind of strange emotion in his stomach. Guilt? Empathy? Who knows.   
Jongin narrowed his eyes. He was standing quite a distance away and it was hard to see the boys features completely, but he could tell the boy was beautiful. He had a sharp, hollow face with applely cheeks that probably once looked round and plump. He looked delicate and frail and was the thinnest person Jongin had ever seen in real life. Somebody should be looking after him, Jongin thought. He resisted the urge to go over to the boy, wondering why he wasn't being looked over by a nurse, but he decided against it. If he went up to the boy it would draw far to much unwanted attention to himself. After all, a new arrival was an extremely interesting event. New "crazies" as everyone liked to call them usually only arrived once every few months, and everyone was curious and nosey to the unlucky new patient.   
"Ugh God," crooned Tiffany, "Another lunatic..."   
Tiffany was a girl obsessed with everything and anything pink. So obsessed in fact, that she refused to touch anything that wasn't red or pink for almost a year. Jongin didn't like her much, hence why her personality was safe. For now.   
"He looks so weird" replied Sooyoung, who was peering at the new boy like he was the strangest thing she'd ever seen.   
Jongin let out a huge snort, smiling widely and letting his eyes roll back into his head. "Says YOU" he spat, and Sooyoung pulled another face.   
Sooyoung was food crazed. She ate anything she could get her hands on, sometimes things that weren't even edible. Tissues, socks...she'd take it all. Jongin thought she was a bigger freak than he was, and told her often.   
"Shut up" Sooyoung said, narrowing her eyes at Jongin but his attention was no longer on her, his eyes transfixed on the strange new boy who was still staring out of the window, looking more and more absent by the second.   
Although everyone had been told to keep their distance, and to let the boy rest, Jongin saw Kibum creep over to the new arrival and perch on the bed next to him. Key never had been good at following rules. He was probably the nosiest and most curious patient there. But he was harmless. Mostly.   
Jongin couldn't hear what they were saying so he edged closer, desperate to hear what the new boy's voice would sound like. He saw a White Coat start to move towards the crowd that was gathering in ward C, trying to make everybody move along, so Jongin ducked behind an empty bed, close to the one Kibum and the new kid were on, and listened intently.  
"Hi there." Kibum said, cheerfully.   
There was silence and Jongin peered around the edge of the bed that obscured his view to see that the new boy wasn't even making eye contact.  
"I'm Kibum" Key chirped "But most people call me Key."  
More silence.  
"It's ok if you don't want to talk" Key said, moving his head so it was in the eyeline of the new boy "I can talk for the both of us."  
More silence.  
"Ok well...I guess you're in here because...you're a mute?" Key laughed at his own joke. "Or maybe because you won't eat?" he asked, tactlessly.   
"I snuck in some candy bars, I could give you one if you want. It would do you good."   
Silence.   
"Well I'm in here because I like to set fire to stuff."   
Silence.  
"It's not as scary as it sounds, honest!!" Key said, flustered.  
"I don't set fire to PEOPLE. Not living things. No no. Well I mean...not deliberately."  
Silence.  
"Ok enough about me. Why don't I take you around the place and show you some other crazies?"   
Silence.  
Key got up and stood by the head of the bed, starting to push. All the beds were on wheels so it was easy to move patients around, but it was not allowed for another patient to move any beds. Key really really didn't care.  
"Hey how long have you been sitting there?" Key said, staring at Jongin hunched on the floor, not hiding well.   
"I've been evestropping." Jongin replied, bluntly.   
"Ugh." Key said, pushing the new boy away.  
"That was Jongin..." he said, when he'd moved himself and the boy away from prying ears. "Some people call him Kai, I don't know why. He's a freak. He steals stuff. All kinds of stuff! Not just objects...he steals, people. I mean not physically but...he can steal personalities...he can steal happiness, he takes whatever the hell he wants. Watch out for him. He stole Tuesday apparently? I don't know..." Key trailed off.  
He was now pushing the boy into the corridor that lead to the game room and paused just before he opened the wide double doors. The doors were see-through and he thought the hustle and bustle of the noisy room would disturb the new kid too much, so he'd just point everyone out from the safety of the corridor.  
"You see that boy?" Key asked, and tilted the new boy's head to one said so that he had no choice but to look in the direction Key wanted. "That's Jonghyun. Or Jong. Or Jonghyunnie. Whatever really. He's cute isn't he? He looks like a dinosaur right?" Key laughed and stared and Jonghyun for a few seconds before turned back to the new boy. "Jonghyun is....emotional....he's a bit....unstable? He can be very excitable and then very sad and there's nothing inbetween with that kid....Aishh....he's nice though. You don't have to worry about him. I mean...you don't have to worry when he's not having one of his outbursts. I'd stay away from when he's in I-strangle-you-mode but that's not very often, so don't worry."  
Key turned the boys head in another direction, this time facing a tall slender looking boy. "That's Sehun." he said "Don't approach him, he's shy. And I mean really shy. He's so shy that if it looks like you're walking towards him he'll immediately run away. Just don't go near him and you'll be good...ok?"   
Key looked expectantly at the boy lying completely blank on the bed.   
"Aiigooo, you're really not going to talk?" he asked.   
"Well ok, that's Onew." Key said, turning the boy's head back again. "He's sweet but he thinks he's 200 years old. I'm not kidding, I wish I was. You should hear how he talks. Like he's from another planet. I mean it's not that I'm saying he's lying it's just..."  
"Yah!!" a low but loud voice was heard behind them and Key's head snapped back, the new boy remaining motionless. "What the hell are you doing Kibum? If a White Coat catches you they'll kill you!"   
"Shut it Minho." replied Key. "Are you gonna tell them?"  
Minho gritted his teeth. "Stop bothering the new kid and just take him back."  
Key was offended. "I'm not bothering him," he spat "I'm just keeping him company."   
"Your company is bothering." replied Minho, peering down into the vacant eyes of the new pale face, lying still utterly motionless.  
Minho pulled an expression that was a mixture of confusion and sympathy. "This ones a bit odd." he said, looking up at Key.  
Key nodded.   
"Just take him back Kibum..."  
Rolling his eyes, Key agreed, pushing the boy out of the corridor and back towards ward c.  
"Such a pain in the ass." he muttered under his breath "That froggy boy was Minho. Good looking isn't he? Don't be fooled, looks are deceiving. He's so annoying. He..."  
Key was cut off by a very annoyed looking White Coat standing in front of the bed, stopping Key from pushing it any further.  
"Kibum! How dare you take him away from his ward! You know that's strictly not allowed!" the White Coat snapped, yanking the bed away from Key by it's footboard.   
Key rolled his eyes "God, I was only showing him around..." he said "I was taking him back right this second..."  
"Go to your ward now, Kibum. No dessert."  
That hit a nerve.  
"NO DESSERT?" Key yelled "But it's pumpkin pie tonight, you KNOW that's my favourite."  
"Now, Kibum." said the White Coat in a stern but calm voice.   
Key sighed, defeated. It wasn't worth the fight. It never was. He didn't want a needle in his neck again. A hissy fit only made things worse- Onew had taught him that. He wasn't going to be the boy crying in the corridor over pudding. Not again anyway.  
Key turned away in the direction of ward B, his ward, and the White Coat turned to the boy.  
"Taemin-ah." the White Coat said softly "Whatever he said to you...sometimes he lies...he might not have been telling the truth."  
Silence.  
"We'll take you back to your ward ok? You have a nice sleep and then we'll try and get you to eat something tomorrow won't we? Some yummy breakfast sounds good, doesn't it?"   
Silence.  
\---


	3. Glorious Vendy

It was exactly midnight and everybody was asleep. Well, almost everyone. Taemin was wide awake. The institution was quiet except for the annoying humming of machines and a few buzzes from flickering lights and he was feeling nervous and out of place. His stomach was growling and he felt thirsty despite having been on a drip the whole day. He sat bolt up right and glanced around him, peering at the other sleeping figures in the room curiously.   
He needed to get a drink. For some reason, fluids didn't affect his mechanics the way food did. There really was something wrong with his workings.   
He shakily took the covers off himself and got to his feet, clinging to the drip stand for support. It was cold and the hairs were rising on his arms as all he had on was a hospital dress. Robots were often cold though.  
"Excuse me..." he whispered, looking up at a light that was flickering above him. "Can you please tell me where the vending machine is?"   
He swore he saw one in a corridor when he was being wheeled around by Key, it had to be around here somewhere. He started to walk, satisfied with the light's reply. It had told him that if he just kept going, he'd find it eventually. For some reason he trusted that light, it had a friendly aura about it. He was glad it was above him when he slept.   
Taemin took wobbly step after step in the night, wondering very slowly still leaning on the stand of his dripper. The corridors seemed endless and he knew he was lost but...  
Oh bingo!  
There is was. Glorious Vendy.  
He walked to it as quick as he could and sat down, hugging his arms around it.  
"I've missed you old friend!" he whispered, gleefully.   
"Did you here that somebody stole Tuesday? What's that about??!" he asked, suddenly remembering his previous 'conversation'. He'd thought that Key had been friendly but strange and too in-your-face. Honestly he had just wanted to be left alone. He knew nobody around here had a chance of understanding him and he wasn't in the mood for explanations.   
"Can you give me a drink please?" he asked, standing up to read the selection of sodas and hot beverages. There was an endless choice of cokes, soft fruity drinks, hot teas and chocolates.  
"I really like hot chocolate." he said again, hoping Vendy would gift him with his favourite. Taemin constantly craved anything sweet.  
He wondered why the vending machine was taking so long. The one he usually went to only took a few seconds and yet this one seemed to not understand him. Weren't they connected?   
"Did you hear me Vendy?" he asked, "It's ok...I'll be patient..."   
\---  
Jongin usually slept like a baby. He loved to sleep. Being able to drift blissfully away in pule relaxation was one of his favourite things to do in the world. But not tonight. For some strange reason he'd been lying in bed staring at the bumpy white ceiling for hours.   
Enough was enough and he decided to get up. It wasn't strictly allowed for a patient to just go and wonder around at night. It was fine to get up and use the bathroom or get a drink- they weren't confined to their wards. After all, the real crazies weren't even in wards. They had their own rooms locked away on the other side of the institution. But you weren't suppose to just go wondering if you couldn't sleep.   
Jongin knew he wouldn't be caught though. He was very light on his feet- one of the many reasons he was such a good thief. As he walked past sleeping figures he couldn't help but notice the possessions lying next to them. He walked over to Onew's bedside and noticed a music box beside him. He hadn't seen that before. Damn. He wanted it and was just about to stretch out his hand to grab it when something made him jump.  
A voice could be heard just down hall. It was soft but crystal clear.  
"Can you give me a drink please?" it said.  
Jongin decided the voice was much more interesting than the music box, and crept himself around the wall, so half of his face could peer down the corridor.   
He saw the new boy, slumped next to the vending machine, a hand outstretched to it as if he was looking for comfort. Seeing the boy so upright and functional confused Jongin immensely. Wasn't it only a few hours ago that the boy was lying limp in bed, not moving a muscle? He really was beautiful- pale skin and raggedy black hair covering most of his forehead, spilling down into his eyes.   
The boy stood up suddenly and started reading the selection of drinks. "I really like hot chocolate." he said and then paused for a few seconds. "Did you hear me Vendy?... It's ok, I'll be patient." Then he sat back down and stared into the machine expectantly.  
Jongin's mind was in overdrive. Was this kid really talking to a vending machine like it could understand him? Did he really nickname it Vendy? The boy looked like he was in his own little world, like only him and the machine in front of him existed.   
Jongin pondered for a second. He wanted to help. He wanted this boy to get his yummy hot chocolate. He didn't know why, but he felt sorry for the kid. Before he knew it, his feet were moving towards the boy. A big part of him thought that as soon as his presence was made apparent the boy would turn and run, or hit him, or in general be terrified, but it was as if he hadn't realised that anyone was there at all.  
Jongin walked right up to the boy, glancing down and him worriedly but no eye contact was made. The boy just kept staring at the slot where the drink should appear. Up close, Jongin noticed the goosebumps on his arms so he took off his robe and slid it over the boy who still didn't move an inch. Jongin then turned to the vending machine, choosing the hot chocolate selection and pressing the buttons which made awkward beeps in the silence. He knelt down next to the strange boy, still dumbfounded by the fact the boy hadn't acknowledged him, and they both waiting for a second before a "ping" was heard and out popped the drink.   
The boy reached out a thin hand to collect the cup and took a nice, slow sip before smiling gently. "Thank you" he said, directing it at the vending machine- not Jongin. With that, the boy started to walk away, steadying his wobbly legs by leaning on his drip stand. The robe that was balanced on his shoulders slid to the floor so Jongin moved to put it back. The boy still didn't seem to realise anyone was there.   
Jongin just watched him wonder away, utterly dumbfounded. What a weirdo.  
\---


	4. A "Sad" Story

Taemin had taken to sitting next to Key and Jonghyun in the cafeteria. Even though Taemin hardly spoke, Key seemed to like the strange boy and had taken him under his wing. Taemin quickly learned that Key and Jonghyun came as a package deal and where rarely seen without each other, but Taemin didn't mind. Jonghyun seemed nice too (when he wasn't having one of his daily hissyfits).   
At meal times, Taemin liked to be sneaky. He knew that if he ate too much food it would damage his mechanisms. Cyborgs were not meant for food- it broke them. So he picked at his food, eating only tiny amounts and attempting to hide the rest in pot plants, pockets or other people's plates. Key sometimes tried to make Taemin eat more, but it was futile. Taemin still hadn't told anyone that he was a robot, despite the White Coats best efforts to sort out what his problem was.   
Today was different. It was lunch time and the table they usually shared was vacant. Taemin looked around, wondering if they'd decided to sit somewhere else today but then he remembered hearing screaming and cries coming from ward B and presumed that it must have been Jonghyun having a tantrum. He was probably in one of the "quiet rooms" by now, which were really just padded cells with vile green squishy walls. God knows where Key was, maybe trying to comfort Jonghyun.   
Taemin mentally shrugged, it wasn't like he was a great conversationalist anyway, so he made his way to the table and sat alone, staring at his food suspiciously. He wasn't sat 2 minutes not eating before another figure slid next to him on the bench, dumping her tray next to his.   
"Taemin-ah" Sooyoung crooned "All on your own today?" She asked.   
Taemin nodded.   
"You haven't touched any of your food...say, why is that?" She continued.   
Taemin said nothing. He hadn't had any interaction with the girl beforehand and now she was talking to him so informally. It was plain rude.   
"You know," she said "I should tell you a story..."   
Silence.   
"I once knew a girl who lived here, actually- she slept on ward c- that's your ward isn't it?"   
Silence.   
"Well she stopped eating. She wanted to kill herself. But the white coats, they have these tubes that they stick up your nose. She had no choice. Apparently it hurt. And it's so embarrassing..."   
Taemin remembered the nose tubes well. They didn't feel nice. They'd used to them to make him eat when he had accidentally electrocuted himself. He still didn't know how that happened. Then one morning he woke up here.   
"The count your food you know, the White Coats. They count everything that’s on your tray so they know exactly what you've eaten. That's how they knew she'd stopped eating..."   
Silence.   
"I want to help you Taemin-ah."   
Sooyoung leaned closer so she was whispering in his ear. "I'll help you eat your food and they'll never know. Then your story won't be as sad as hers was."   
"What happened to her?" Taemin whispered back.   
"She's fine. She's living, breathing. She's as alive as you and me. Terrible isn't it?" Sooyoung cooed, furrowing her eyebrows.   
It didn't take long for Taemin to come to a decision. He may not have particularly liked Sooyoung but she could really help him. He pushed his tray towards her and she smiled gleefully.   
"Do you have any batteries?" Taemin asked her, while she tucked into his bowl of rice.   
"There are some in the remote," she replied "I can get them for you later if you want?"   
Taemin nodded. "Thank you."   
"You're welcome."   
\---   
"GET OFF ME!!! GET THE FK OFF ME!!!" Jongin heard, from inside his green cell. He'd been confined to a quiet room all day for fighting this morning with Suho, who had claimed he'd stolen Wednesday as well. He hadn't. He honestly hadn't.   
His day had consisted of pacing, banging himself hopelessly against the squishy walls and yelling out of the barred window. But it was pointless. So the last hour he'd spent lying on the floor, staring at the ceiling daydreaming. That was until Jonghyun could be heard outside.   
"STOP IT I'M NOT CRAZY." He heard, along with the muffled sounds of slaps and struggles "I'M NOT CRAZY!"   
Thud. Slam. Clank.   
The unmistakable sound of someone being thrown in a cell, the door being pulled faster than the speed of sound and the lock clicking shut. He heard footsteps, presumably the white coats walking away, while Jonghyun meekly whined.   
After a few minutes of relative calmness Jongin heard wailing noises. This continued for about 15 minutes before it started to drive him mad.   
"Jonghyun, stop it, please." He said, knowing that he would be heard. The walls weren’t thick and the sound could travel through the open barred windows if not the wall.   
There was no reply.   
"Are you ok, hyung?" Jongin asked again, this time a little more softly.   
Jonghyun sniffled "I'm fine." He replied. "I just...I'm an idiot. I don't want to talk about it."   
"Ok." Said Jongin. He hadn't had the best relationship with Jonghyun but it wasn't the worst either. They'd got off to a rocky start because Jongin had stolen a bracelet from Jonghyun but he'd given it back when that strange guilt feeling had pooled in his stomach. They'd been acquaintances ever since.   
"Say..." Jongin started again, after a couple of minutes of silence. Jonghyun (thank god) had finished with his whining and was lost in his own thoughts.   
"What?" Jonghyun asked.   
Jongin hesitated. He didn't know whether he could bring himself to ask about the new boy or not. Jongin had had little to no contact with Taemin but he couldn't help himself from feeling very curious about the boy. Every night since the first, Taemin would creep up to the vending machine and Jongin would follow him and press all the buttons for him, then Taemin would take a few sips and say thank you (to the vending machine, not Jongin) and walk away. Jongin had learned that sweet drinks were Taemin's favorite. He mostly asked for hot chocolate, sometimes tea with 5 sugars (that's right-5) and occasionally honey and lemon. In the day however, they had different schedules and therapy sessions to attend and they saw each other almost never. Jongin had to ask.   
"You know that Taemin kid...what's his deal?"   
"His deal?" Asked Jonghyun "What, you wanna know if he's straight or not?"   
Jongin snorted as an enormous laugh exploded from his mouth. "NO!" He shrieked "I want to know what his DEAL is. Why won't he eat?"   
"I dunno." Replied Jonghyun.   
Helpful. Real helpful.   
"He hasn't told you? Has he told Key?" Jongin asked.   
"No, Key would've told me if he had."   
Jongin sighed. He was getting nowhere. "Look there must be a reason."   
"Why must there be a reason? Some people are just that crazy..." Said Jonghyun, quietly.   
"There's a reason for everything," snapped Jongin " I mean have you noticed him talking to machines all the time?"   
"He talks to lights..."   
"Yeah and vending machines and fridges and TVs and phones and radios..."   
Jonghyun scoffed "Have you been spying on him?" He asked.   
Jongin decided to end the conversation there. It was going down a dark path and he could feel himself getting annoyed. The boy had to have a deal though- that he was sure of. You didn't just not eat and talk to appliances for no reason, and he was going to find out.   
\---

why have i made Sooyoung so horrible? :') she's so squishy in real life but it's kind of fun to make her a little evil. everyone has a dark side mwuhahahahhaa~   
ahem.  
AND I'M SORRY because Jonghyun and Jongin's names are just too similar and it's just rude. and so confusing :') i even confused myself... but. anyway. it is what it is :')  
thank you for reading~~ comments are always welcome! ^^ <3


	5. Getting Rid Of Sympathy

Why haven't you done it yet Taemin-ah?   
Taemin snapped his head to the side and stared at his radio in shock. Usually radios were quiet and shy appliances. They didn't initiate conversations and if you wanted to talk to them it took a long time to get to know them.   
"I'm sorry?" Taemin whispered, scared he would be overheard. It was late afternoon and everyone had a bit of spare time before dinner so the ward was busy and noisy. He had been doodling on his bed to pass the time.   
Don't play coy Taemin, you know exactly what I'm talking about.   
Truth be told- he did. He hadn't been able to get his mind off it for days.   
Why haven't you killed them yet?   
Taemin shook his head. Killing the White Coats was easier said than done. He knew he shouldn't be so weak. They'd taken his granny and now they'd taken him. If he didn't rid the world of them, they might take everyone, stick needles in their necks, tubes up their nose and lock them away in green rooms.   
"I have no power." Taemin replied, taking off his socks and shoving his foot at the radio. "See? No charge. My pinky isn't blue."   
I hope that's the real reason you haven't killed them yet...   
"It is." Taemin whispered, lying.   
I hope it's not because of sympathy...   
Shit. This radio could read his mind. It was sympathy that was stopping him. That stupid emotion. That stupid, pointless emotion. But those White Coats- they had grannies too didn't they? How would their poor grannies feel if Taemin killed them? Then wouldn't he be just as bad as the White Coats? Taking away things people loved?   
It's wrong to have sympathy, you know that...   
"How do I get rid of it?" Taemin asked.   
Think Taemin.   
So he thought. And it was obvious. So obvious, he wondered why on earth he hadn't thought of it before. That boy who stole things could steal his sympathy. All he had to do was ask, surely the boy would be happy to take it.   
"I'll ask him tonight."   
Good boy.   
\---   
It started off as any night did. Jongin went to bed in his clothes, knowing that he'd be up in a few hours anyway so there was no point in changing into his pajamas. He waited till he heard soft footsteps and sometimes quiet chitter chatter to the lights and got up, following Taemin down a few twists and turns of corridors and up to Vendy (yes, he'd started to call it by name too.)   
Taemin walked up to the machine and exchanged pleasantries. "How are you tonight?", "Had a long day?", "It was cold out wasn't it?" - things like this. He then glanced at the selections and dithered for a few seconds. "I think I'd like something different tonight..." He said, still mulling "...How about some coffee? With erm, 5 sugars?"   
That was Jongin's cue. He walked up beside Taemin, careful not to look directly at the boy because it was clear he was easily spooked and started pressing in the code for a sweet coffee. They both waited in silence and out popped the drink. Taemin blew on it for a second and then took a sip, pulling the most hilarious disgusted face Jongin had ever seen. Jongin suppressed a laugh, he obviously didn't like coffee.   
Just as Taemin was about to walk away, still making faces as he sipped at the vile liquid, Jongin turned to the machine again, pressing the buttons this time for a hot chocolate- a choice he knew Taemin would like.   
Taemin paused, confused and turned back, as if suddenly realizing for the first time that someone was there. Jongin grabbed the hot chocolate and gave it to a wide-eyed Taemin, allowing himself to look into the boy's eyes directly for the first time. They awkwardly stared in silence for a few seconds, mainly because for some bizarre reason, neither of them wanted to look away and were enjoying examining the other's face.   
Taemin was the first to break the look, taking a sip from his hot chocolate and smiling.   
"Do you like coffee?" He asked Jongin, who couldn't believe the boy was not only looking at him, but speaking to him directly as well.   
"Um yeah?" Jongin replied, and Taemin passed him the half drank cup to which Jongin took a gulp out of immediately. It was sweet, very sweet, just like the kid in front of him.   
"Can I ask you something?" Said Taemin.   
Jongin nodded, he couldn't believe this was happening. Were they really having a normal conversation?   
"Will you steal something for me?" Taemin asked.   
This surprised Jongin. He wondered what on earth the boy could want, although he seemed to have an obsession with batteries so it was probably something to do with that...   
Taemin didn't wait for a reply "You can steal personality traits right?"   
"I mean...sometimes...I guess..." Jongin said, feeling cagey and awkward.   
"Will you steal my sympathy?" Asked Taemin, blunty.   
"Why do you want to get rid of that?" Jongin said, utterly bewildered. Never in his life had he been asked to steal something.   
"It's stopping me from killing those I should." Taemin said, regretting his honesty immediately. He didn’t know if he could trust Jongin or not so it was extremely careless to be so open with him.   
Jongin raised an eyebrow, this kid didn't look like he was capable of hurting anything, never mind killing. He shook his head "No. Besides, it's not stealing if you're asking me, its just accepting what you're giving...."   
Taemin looked crushed. His face was that horrible mixture of disappointment and hopelessness.   
"When I want to steal something from someone I usually follow them around for a bit and observe them so I can figure out what I want to steal. It's the only way I know for sure they'll absolutely hate it." Jongin added, trying to convince Taemin that having something stolen wasn’t a good thing anyway.   
It didn't work.   
"I promise to absolutely hate it if you steal my sympathy." Taemin said "Please follow me, do whatever you need to do ok? I promise to hate it."   
Jongin furrowed his eyebrows. Had he just been given permission to stalk someone? In a way, the invitation was oh so tempting.   
"Fine" he said "As long as you hate it."   
"I will."   
And the deal was made.   
\---

WELL THAT TOOK A DARK TURN DIDN'T IT :')   
Fluffy Minnie casually talking to his radio about murder. It's normal :')   
...

That's all I'll upload of it today ^^ But i'll post some more tomorrow <3 bye bye ! ^^~~


	6. Robot Boy

Jongin found that it was rather fun to follow Taemin. The boy was eccentric of course, but he was also oddly endearing and funny. He talked to machines a lot. He doodled. He sometimes held out his hand as if he wanted to shake it with someone and then pulled away at the last minute, giggling quietly to himself. He seemed bothered by other people's company and had stopped sitting with Key and Jonghyun in the cafeteria, but instead sitting a chair or two away from Sooyoung. They never spoke but she ate all of his food. Alarm bells rang in Jongin's ears and he felt a pang right in his heart whenever he saw Taemin stare down at his plate with fear. Because it wasn't disgust that Taemin was feeling, he noticed, the look on his face was terrified, as if the rice was going to jump out of it's bowl and eat him.   
Jongin felt as if day by day he noticed Taemin getting thinner, his jawline more prominent and his wrists looking as if they were about to snap. He knew it wasn't possible for him to fade away so fast...but what if he did? What if he was fading into a dot? Jongin's worse fear was that he himself would fade into a dot and he couldn't bare to see that happen to Taemin so he started spiking his drinks with protein powder he stole from the kitchens. It wasn't hard. Taemin wasn't the most observant person ever, seeming distant and off in his own little world most of the time. So when he wasn't looking Jongin crept over and snuck extra calories into his drinks whenever and wherever he could.   
But it was no use, Taemin still looked as sickly and weak as ever. There had to be a reason why he wouldn't eat, Jonghyun couldn't be right- you weren't just a freak for the sake of it.   
One afternoon, Jongin couldn't take it anymore. He walked straight up to Taemin, who was sitting on a bench by himself in the sun, a notebook in one hand and his toy bunny in the other.   
Jongin sat down, not waiting for an invitation and felt an urge to shake Taemin in desperation.   
"Why don't you eat???" He snapped.   
Taemin hardly looked fazed at all, he merely stared at Jongin for a few seconds before shrugging.   
"I'm serious, Taemin. What's your deal? What is it? Why won't you eat? Why do you look scared? Why do you talk to machines? WHY do you call the vending machine VENDY?" Jongin's tone of voice was alarmingly shrill and he took a deep breath to calm his nerves.   
Taemin sighed "I...I'm not suppose to tell anyone." He said "I've only told the lights..."   
"Can't you tell me?" Jongin asked hopefully "If you want me to steal something- you have to tell me everything. Honesty is key." He knew he was manipulating Taemin but it didn't matter anymore. He needed to know.   
Taemin rolled his eyes "I don't believe you." He said.   
"Please Taemin, it's killing me to watch you like this." Jongin replied, not understanding himself why he hated so much to see the other boy like this.   
"It's killing you?" Taemin laughed.   
Jongin narrowed his eyes and huffed "You're a psycho" he said harshly, getting up to leave when a bony hand gripped his wrist.   
"Come here" Taemin said, leaning his head closer- gesturing for Jongin to bend so that Taemin could whisper in his ear. Taemin smelt like strawberry milkshake and coconut shampoo. It was divine.   
"I'm not a psycho," Taemin said "I'm a cyborg."   
Jongin pulled away, trying to analyze Taemin's expression because he was unsure whether the boy was joking or not. It was apparent from Taemin's stern face that he was infact, deadly serious.   
"So...that's why you can't eat? Robots don't like food?" Jongin asked, suddenly everything was making sense.   
"It's not that we don't like it...I actually do like it. I love ice cream and ramyeon and kimchi and potatoes..." Taemin's eyes became glassy as his mouth started to fill with saliva "...but if I eat too much it will get into my mechanisms and break me. I need to charge but I can't find a way of doing it- batteries suck."   
Taemin had no idea why he was being so honest with Jongin, letting him in on his secret when really he hardly knew him. For some reason, Taemin felt like he could trust Jongin. There was just something about the boy. Behind the facade of smirks and eye rolls he really did seem quite soft.   
"So, is that why you electrocuted yourself?" Asked Jongin.   
Taemin froze "How do you know about that?"   
"I stole your file." Jongin replied shamelessly.   
Taemin smiled, "Of course you did."   
"Could you try and fix yourself so food won't brake you?" Jongin asked. He knew it was futile to try and persuade Taemin that it was utterly ridiculous to think he was a robot. The boy obviously believed with all his being that he was a cyborg and Jongin wasn't about to be so naive that he thought he could persuade him otherwise- that was the white coats job. All Jongin wanted was for Taemin to eat. Food was important. Food meant not fading away. And Taemin wasn't going to disappear into a dot if Jongin had anything to do about it.   
"I've no idea," said Taemin "All I know it that I need to find a way of charging myself that doesn't fry me to pieces."   
Jongin nodded, this was going to be tricky, but he was sure he could come up with an idea soon enough. He had too.   
"Thank you for telling me" he said, resisted the temptation to put a hand of Taemin's leg.   
"It's ok. I like you." Taemin replied "Plus I know you won't tell anyone. And if you do I'll just say you're lying" he added, smiling sweetly.   
Jongin laughed "Your secret's safe with me, robot boy."   
\---  
Jongin continued to follow Taemin for the next few days. In the back of his mind he was constantly thinking about ways to get food into Taemin, but he was soon realizing that he was going to have to persuade Taemin to eat somehow of his own accord.   
It was mid-morning and they both had some free time, so Jongin decided to talk to Taemin, instead of just following him. He still didn't know what he wanted to steal, but he knew it wasn't Taemin's sympathy.   
Jongin found Taemin sitting on his bed. The ward was empty for once, so Jongin strolled up boldly and plonked himself down next to Taemin, making the bed bob up and everything wobble.   
"Who's this?" Jongin asked, pointing at the toy rabbit Taemin kept on his bed.   
"That's Toki" replied Taemin.   
"Is he a robot too?" Asked Jongin.   
Taemin furrowed his eyebrows. "Of course not idiot!" He said, obviously outraged. "He's a bunny!"   
Jongin laughed for a second "Oh soorry..." He said, eyes melting into crescents.   
"So, what's your deal?" Taemin asked abruptly.   
"I'm gay" smirked Jongin.   
"HA." Taemin scoffed "No idiot!" He said, in between giggles "I mean why are you here?"   
"You know that's the second time you called me idiot in like, 2 seconds." Jongin replied "I haven't called you robot boy or psycho or anything mean at all, I don't really deserve this..."   
"Ow shut up you big baby" teased Taemin, enjoying having someone he could speak so freely to. "Just answer my question."   
"It's a stupid question. You know why I'm here." Said Jongin, absentmindedly playing with Toki.   
Taemin watched him fiddle about with its ears and sighed "No...I mean you steal stuff obviously. But there has to be a reason why."   
Jongin smiled, amused by how similar their thoughts were. "I don't want to fade into a dot and I don't want to talk about it." Said Jongin, he wasn't annoyed at all- just trying to be honest.   
"K" Taemin replied, cheerfully "I'm not a nosey person."   
"You are." Jongin said.   
Taemin's eyes widened ."I'm not!" He whined.   
"You're very nosey to the lights," Jongin said "you ask them all kinds of crap. And don't even get me started on Vendy."   
"You know Vendy?" Taemin asked.   
Oh yeah. For a second their Jongin had forgotten that Taemin was crazier than he was. "I know him through a friend." Jongin said.   
Taemin looked offended "You have other friends?" He asked.   
"So you classify me as a friend?" Jongin said, stupidly pleased but then he composed himself and shrugged. "Well I mean I'm a popular guy, I'm very good looking."   
"You are good looking" replied Taemin "But you're not very popular. Actually a lot of people seem to hate you around here..."   
"Cus I steal their stuff." Jongin stated, he obviously wasn't the most trustworthy person in the world. Who wanted to make friends with a thief?   
"Yup." Taemin nodded "You're a bad boy."   
Jongin laughed, what was this kid ON? Was this attempted flirting? For a second Jongin thought it might be but then realized that urm, he was in a mental institution- maybe he couldn't trust his judgment here.   
"Everyone has a dark side." Jongin cooed.   
"I don't." Said Taemin, picking up his toy bunny "And neither does Toki."   
\---

Bunnies don't have dark sides! Take it from Taemin~


	7. Rude Awakenings

It had been the worst day Jongin had lived through in a long time. He'd woken up on the wrong side of bed to begin with, getting an urge to steal something. He still hadn't decided what he wanted from Taemin, so he rummaged through Suho's stuff, deciding to steal Saturday. Or should he say rather, Saturday's underwear. Suho was obsessive and organized and he kept everything in a perfect order. He even took the time to lay out his socks and underwear for the coming week in a little drawer. Jongin thought this was hilarious, and after the amusing reaction he'd gotten when he stole Tuesday's he couldn't resist stealing another...but he'd been caught. Not by Suho, but a White Coat. He'd been scolded and wasn't allowed to go to the cafeteria as normal.   
He'd had a therapy session after that. It went horribly. The stupid White Coat had been deliberately trying to provoke him, which didn't go down well. Jongin ended up in such a rage that ran straight out of the calm room and crashed into a nurse, pushing a trolley full of laundry.   
It was then that Suho decided to have a go at him. Presumably some stupid person had told him about Jongin's attempted theft this morning and the boy was pissed. They'd got into a huge fight, Jongin laughing through the whole thing only making Suho more and more angry.   
Thank god, the White Coat's hadn't stuck a needle in his neck because he calmed down voluntarily. But they had both been confined to green rooms for a good 5 hours, boredom eating up Jongin and his head feeling dark.   
Through all of this he'd missed seeing Taemin, which had become a daily ritual. Jongin would plonk himself on the boy's bed before dinner time and the two would talk about nothing in particular but it always brightened up Jongin's day.   
When he was finally released from the quiet room (after what seemed like an eternity) Jongin was escorted back to his own ward and told to go straight to bed. Not that he obeyed. He got up as soon as the White Coats decided he could be trusted to go to sleep and made his way to Taemin's ward, only to be disappointed again when the boy wasn't there.   
"His session ran late" he heard from behind him. It was Key. "He told me to tell you that he'll see you tomorrow."   
Jongin nodded, surprised Key would be so willing to help convey a message seeing as he probably thought Jongin was a bad influence or something.   
Key didn't wait around. He left abruptly, leaving Jongin to perch on the edge of Taemin's bed staring at his hands. The urge to steal was creeping down his arms and into his fingertips. It was dark, and the perfect time to be a thief. His eyes trailed across Taemin's belongings. His bedside table was a mess and littered with useless bits and bobs. No wonder the boy could never find anything. There were scrunched up doodles, batteries, a split drink, some twigs from the garden- nothing of much interest. But then Jongin's eyes stopped wondering when he reached a grubby looking toy bunny. Picking it up, he smelled it. It's scent was a mixture of coconut shampoo and muskiness. It didn't take him a second to dither and Toki was stolen, shoved under his robe so nobody would see. Taemin had asked him to steal something after all, and this fit his criteria perfectly- he knew the boy would hate it after all. His job was done. You're welcome, Taeminnie.   
\---   
Taemin's heart was pounding, his mind in overdrive.   
"Where the hell is he??" He hissed at the lights, but they were no help at this time of night.   
Taemin tore apart his bed clothes, chucking everything on the floor haphazardly. Then he went to his nightstand and moved it roughly from the wall, making a terrible screeching noise causing some annoyed groans from other patients trying to sleep on the same ward. Toki wasn't anywhere to be seen and Taemin felt himself begin to panic. He was always losing things, but never Toki. He was not careless with things that were precious to him- and very few things were.   
Taemin stood there for a few seconds, white hands clenching into fists as his nails dug into his palms to relieve some of the anxiety that was bubbling through his chest. He felt like he was going to be sick. After looking for a good 15 minutes, (double checking in case he'd missed something) he gave up looking around his bed. Toki obviously wasn't there.   
Not bothering to grab his robe because he was so stressed by now that his body was like an oven running on adrenaline, he stormed out of his ward and into Key's, shaking the boy angrily to wake up.   
Feline eyes snapped open as he stared worridley at Taemin, who was now shaking.   
"What's happened??" Key asked, his voice clear and alert even though he'd been deep asleep only a second ago.   
"Have you seen Toki?" Taemin gasped, absentmindedly looking under Key's bed, around on the floor and even under the covers.   
Key sighed, a little peeved that he'd been woken for nothing. "What...your toy?" He asked.   
Taemin nodded frantically, "Have you seen him lying around?"   
"No..." Key replied, sitting up "Aiish I told you not to take it outside, didn't I say you'd loose it?"   
Taemin replied with a look that was like daggers, he obviously was in no mood to be scolded. Key was beginning to realize that to Taemin, this was actually a very big deal. He got up and slid his robe on, taking Taemin's bony hand in his and leading him down the ward slowly, eyes scanning the floor. When they reached Jonghyun's bed, Key stopped and wondered towards the sleeping figure, kissing his head lightly and whispering a soft "Wake up sleepyhead."   
Jonghyun didn't stir and Key wasn't the most patient person in the world so seeing as his first gently-gently tactic hadn't worked, he tried another. "JONG" he said, right into the boy's ear. When Jonghyun still didn't seem to be making an effort to wake up, Key blew a raspberry.   
"Ewww Kibum spit..." Said Jonghyun, staring up at Key with half-lidded, sleepy eyes. He smiled though, not really annoyed. "Are you in the mood?" He asked, hopefully.   
Key's cheeks went bright red as he pulled the most offended face he could muster. "We have COMPANY." He hissed, lifting up the hand which was connected to Taemin's.   
Jonghyun peered lazily over the covers to see Taemin and raised an eyebrow "Oh, hi there kiddo" he said.   
Taemin frowned- this was taking far to long. "Have you seen my bunny?" He snapped.   
"Who, Toki?" Jonghyun asked, leaning on his elbows.   
"Yeah, I thought I had him but now he's gone and I've looked everywhere, I mean...everywhere." Taemin groaned.   
"You can't have looked everywhere or you would have found him." Replied Jonghyun.   
Key tutted. "Real helpful Jonghyun" he said.   
"Didn't you have him in the courtyard the other day?" Asked a strange deep voice from behind. They all snapped their head's back to see Minho, sitting bolt upright in bed, staring back at them with sleepy eyes.   
"You know it's rude to listen to other people's conversations, Choi" stated Kibum, coldly.   
"You know it's rude to wake people up in the middle of the night, Kim" replied Minho.   
Taemin let go of Key's hand and walked towards Minho, he didn't have time or tolerance for this pointless bickering. "What day was that?" He asked, trying to recall desperately which day was which. They all seemed to fudge in his mind as one and time was never something he could grasp.   
"...Er 2 days ago?" Minho said, although he was unsure himself.   
"Ow no no no," Taemin whined "I've definitely had him since then..." He turned back to Key "Can we just go and look somewhere else?"   
Key nodded, patting Jonghyun on the head and glaring and Minho, before taking Taemin's hand again and walking down corridor after corridor. They had to be quiet. If the White Coat's caught them they'd be in "deep shit" as Key had put it, and he wasn't prepared to be punished or miss dessert again.   
2 hours had already passed. The searching was getting them nowhere and Taemin was getting more and more frantic, messily chucking the cushions off the sofa in the game room. He let out a frustrated yowl and Key decided that it was time to call it a night, practically dragging Taemin by the collar of his t-shirt and man handling him back into bed.   
"Things always look brighter in the morning" he said, as Taemin glared at him thunderously. "Just sleep now, we can look more in the morning. It didn't just hop away by itself."   
Taemin said nothing, in too much of a strop with life to thank Key for staying up so late searching with him. Nothing made sense. He was so careful with that bunny. Maybe he really did just hop away by himself...   
\---

Oh noooo~ Poor Taeminnie. He's going to have to get his revenge. Muwuhahaha :') Honestly I think I'd go mental if I lost my favourite plushie too so...

I hope you're enjoying it so far~ <3


	8. Bunny Lost

It was 10am and time for Group Therapy. Jongin never really liked their group sessions, but today he was in a pretty good mood despite the bad day he'd had yesterday. It had been so nice to tuck up with Toki in bed. He felt like a kid again, hugging a teddy bear. Except this teddy bear smelt like Taemin, and he felt so strangely attached to the boy that it comforted him to have something the other loved so much.   
Throughout the whole morning Jongin kept Toki hidden in the pocket of his robe. People thought it was a little weird for him to still be wearing a dressing gown mid-morning but it was the only item of clothing he had that was big enough for the toy. Plus, I mean this was a mental institution and people had seen a lot weirder.   
Group Therapy was held outside for once because it was a beautiful day, the sky blue and cloudless. There was a large circle of chairs placed in the garden, a White Coat standing in the middle. Jongin took a seat next to Taemin, who was already seated besides Key and Jonghyun. Taemin didn't look up when Jongin sat down next to him. His face was scrunched as if he was in pain and his hands were clenched tightly in fists, turning his knuckles white. He was biting his lip harshly, making little teeth indents and red marks.   
Jongin looked at Key, raising an eyebrow to which Key mouthed "bunny lost" and turned away from him abruptly.   
Oh crap.   
Oh crrrraaaappppppp.   
Jongin could feel the Toki shaped bomb burning in his pocket as his insides felt like bubbling up. Was he responsible for the state Taemin was in? Was this his fault? What was that emotion- the one he hated so much? Guilt? He so rarely felt it when he stole something anymore, but seeing Taemin's face the way it was right now he just couldn't help it.   
Jongin eyed Taemin's bag which had been dumped on the ground between them both. Could he slip Toki in without anyone noticing? He was a good thief after all...but it was broad daylight.   
He slipped his hand into his pocket, playing around with the furry ears nervously. When the White Coat was satisfied everyone was there, the session started and for a second Taemin's attention was no longer on the ground, but on the White Coat. This was Jongin's only chance. He scooched sideways and slipped Toki out of his pocket, his hand reaching as fast as he could into Taemin's bag...but he was too slow.   
Suddenly he felt sharp fingernails digging into his wrists. He looked up to see Taemin's eyes staring into his furiously, his lips in a tight line and his breathing suddenly erratic. They stared at each other for probably only 2 seconds but it felt like an eternity before Taemin let out a agonized scream.   
"YOU THIEF!!!!!!!" Taemin yelled, jumping out of his chair and onto Jongin in an instant. Jongin toppled from his seat ungracefully and they both landed on the ground with a loud thud.   
"THAT WASN'T THE DEAL" Taemin screeched, taking a fistful of Jongin's hair and yanking it upwards.   
Jongin was wide eyed and in total shock. He didn't want to fight back like he usually would in situations like this. Even though Taemin was surprisingly strong and his hair yanking quickly turned into punching Jongin didn't make any effort to defend himself.   
The White Coat had called for backup, and then they were surrounded by nurses and doctors trying to contain the struggling Taemin who was yelling obscenities. It took 5 White Coats to pin the boy down and drag him back into the building, presumably to be confined into a green room.   
Every patient in the circle turned to Jongin, eyeing him warily. It was Key who spoke first, out stretching a hand to drag Jongin up with.   
"Well you kind of deserved that" he said, smirking slightly.   
Jongin didn't know what to say or what to think. He had no idea what had just happened, so he just stared blankly at Key until a White Coat interrupted them.   
"We should take you to a nurse" the White Coat said, peering at Jongin's right eye that was squinting and turning blue very quickly.   
Everyone pretended that they weren't eavesdropping when really, this was probably the most interesting thing to happen all week. Hissy fits were normal and a part of everyday life, but nobody had expected that kind of behavior from poor little Taeminnie who talked to Vending machines.   
Jongin nodded, following the White Coat away from the crowd that had formed around him, even a few White Coats had come to gawp at the commotion.   
Did he really deserve that? God he was so stupid. If he'd just kept the bunny in his pocket none of this would have happened.   
Taemin was wrong. It wasn't sympathy that people should get rid of, it was guilt.   
\---

Onohedidn't.  
Poor Jonginie aha. I think. He did sort of deserve it...  
Sorry for the reeeaaaallly short chapter. There'll be a longer one tomorrow, but this section really didn't fit with any other so I wanted it separate ^^  
Thank you so much for reading~ !! ^^


	9. To Kill A White Coat

"So...tell me how this works again" asked Taemin, biting his lip. He was obviously nervous.   
"I don't need to tell you again Minnie, it's not complicated." Jongin replied, leaning against the hard concrete pillar behind him.   
They had snuck into the strictly off limits boiler room, a large room in the cellar of the institution filled with all kinds of scary looking machines. Taemin felt quite at home there until he remembered the reason they had come.   
Suddenly, having a personality trait stolen from him seemed a little scary. What if Jongin didn’t just take his sympathy, but stole another emotion too?   
"Look you'll be fine...you're a lot stronger than you look." Jongin said, pointing at his black eye.   
Taemin smiled shyly, "I guess I am."   
"Ok so turn around." Jongin ordered, and Taemin obeyed.   
If he was honest, Jongin had no idea what he was doing. But Taemin wanted his sympathy stolen and frankly, it was the least he could do.   
"Ok" said Jongin "Breathe in."   
Taemin did.   
"Hold it."   
Taemin did.   
"Now breathe out all of your sympathy...every last drop of it. Breathe out every feeling of remorse, breathe out every hesitation inside of you. Just let it all go. I'll collect it for you."   
Taemin did.   
"Put out your left hand."   
Taemin did.   
"Do you promise to hate it?"   
Taemin nodded, "I hate it."   
"Good." Jongin replied, satisfied. He lifted up his own hand and hovered it an inch above Taemin's. "When I slap your hand, your sympathy will be gone."   
Taemin nodded.   
"Are you ready?"   
"Yes."   
Slap.   
\---   
Something had awakened inside of Taemin. He felt his cogs turn, his mechanisms function more precisely and electrical impulses shoot down his arms. He felt awake. He felt renewed. He knew he could do it now.   
He stood up, forgetting Jongin was behind him and ran forward, not even thinking about the footsteps he could hear chasing him.   
"Taemin!" He heard faintly. He didn't turn around, nothing mattered anymore.   
Taemin ran out of the boiler room as quickly as he could, banging open the door and flying up the stairs. He knew exactly what he had to do. Nothing could stop him now.   
When he reached the upper floor, he marched straight up to the front desk, surrounded by numerous amounts of White Coats. He stood there for a second, staring at them. He knew this would be the last time that they ever breathed. He knew they would never be able to lock anyone or their granny up again.   
He felt no sympathy, only victory.   
Taemin lifted his hands up to point at them, he felt the flesh on his fingers strip back and be replaced by cold hard metal. Even he didn't know he had guns inside his fingers- what luck.   
Taking a deep breath, he fired. Inwardly cheering himself as bullet after bullet came flying out of him and crashing deep inside a White Coat's chest. He moved his arms across to hit the other's- he would only be satisfied when they were all dead.   
Blood was everywhere. Taemin's ears were ringing so he couldn't hear anything but he presumed everyone was screaming. He felt triumphant. At last, he'd done it. They were dead. They were all dead.   
But then a strange feeling was creeping through his body. He had completely overexerted himself and had no power left, but it didn’t matter. His job was done.   
He stumbled backwards and let himself fall, feeling a pair of warm arms catch him on the way down.   
Everything went black.   
\---   
Taemin was just standing there, his arms outstretched, staring at a group of White Coats with a smirk.   
Jongin was out of breath- man was that boy fast when he wanted to be. For a second there, he'd thought something terrible was about to happen. Before Jongin had stolen Taemin's sympathy, he'd assumed that there was no way in the world that Taemin was capable of murder. But a few seconds ago, running after Taemin as he practically flew up the stairs, anxiety had been pounding in Jongin's chest. He'd half expected that when Taemin had found a White Coat, he'd throttle him or her with his bare hands.   
But nothing had happened. Taemin was just standing there. Staring. Smirking. Being weird.   
Out of nowhere, he collapsed- probably exhausted from all the running. After all, he had hardly been eating a thing. Jongin caught him easily as Taemin weighed almost nothing.   
"Taemin?" Asked a White Coat, walking towards them. He peered down at the boy and Jongin's grip on Taemin got tighter. To Jongin's discomfort, the White Coat put a hand on Taemin's head.   
"He's fainted," The White Coat said, turning to a colleague. A small crowd was forming around them and Jongin felt like screaming at everyone to go away and leave them alone. Protectiveness wasn't an emotion he liked either. It made his insides burn and he felt the need to push everyone out of the way and run away with Taemin, out of the institution and away forever.   
But he wouldn't get far until they stuck a needle in his neck- so he stayed put.   
Amongst the group that surrounded them was Key, who bent down next to the White Coat to peer at Taemin. "Poor baby" he cooed, glaring at Jongin for a second before turning his attention to another member of the crowd.   
Sooyoung.   
Everyone followed Key's eyes to look at her, including the White Coats. It was as if the penny had dropped, and suddenly Sooyoung was smiling innocently, and backing away slowly.   
A White Coat grabbed her arm before she could get away. "Sooyoung-ah," The White Coat said, his voice steady but he was obviously livid. "You haven't been stealing Taemin's food have you?"   
Sooyoung started to cry. Of course they were crocodile tears and everyone knew it, but it didn't stop her from putting on a good show. In that moment Jongin had never hated anybody more.   
Key seemed to feel the same "YOU COW!" He screamed, only making Sooyoung cry harder.   
"He told me to do it" she sobbed. Nobody believed her. "I was only doing what I was told Doctor, I promise. He manipulated me. He doesn’t want to eat. He didn't want it. I was helping him. I...." Her words trailed off as she cried and a White Coat walked her away. God knows where she was being taken. Jongin didn't care.   
To Jongin's horror, Taemin was then pried from his arms and lifted onto a bed on wheels. Jongin tried to follow, but two White Coats stood in front of him. He started to fight them, but it was no use. The more he struggled, the more White Coats would come and restrain him.   
There was no way he would win this battle.   
\--- 

So :D  
Hi guys.  
After the whole Taemin-Toki-Punch-Freak-Out Jongin has agreed to take away Taemin's sympathy. Finally! ^^   
For a romantic fic, I know there hasn't been much romance :') But it's coming I promise!


	10. Anti-Vanishing

Key and Jonghyun were the only visitors to be allowed to see Taemin. Jongin was strictly banned, because mistakenly the White Coat's had got it into their heads that Taemin hated Jongin- seeing as he'd punched him in the face.   
Key had reported back to Jongin news of Taemin, even if he was slightly reluctant to help this "friendship" or whatever it was along. He didn't trust Jongin. Nobody did, with good reason. And after the whole Toki incident he wondered why Taemin and Jongin still seemed to like each other. He'd told Jongin that Taemin was miserable. The White Coat's had stuck some tubes up his nose and made him stay in bed in a single room, away from anyone else. Apparently he'd looked anxious and had told Key that he was bored out of his mind.   
Upon hearing the news, Jongin couldn't handle it. He'd never liked the White Coat's before but he'd never truly disliked them either. He knew that they were just doing their job and really, they were there to help. Despite this he felt utterly enraged and frustrated that they were forbidding him from seeing his friend, his best friend, his only friend. He'd yelled at them practically all day to let him see the boy, but of course the answer was no.   
That wasn't stopping Jongin.   
At midnight, when he would usually be getting up to go and help Taemin with Vendy, he crept to the hospital unit and tried to pick the lock on Taemin's door. It was no use. He was usually so good and things like this, but today his hands were shaking and his nerves were off.   
Giving up, it was time for plan B. They were on the first floor so he could easily climb out of a window which left him out in the courtyard. He then wondered to Taemin's window and tapped on it eagerly, before he saw sleepy eyes open and a smile form on plump, pink lips. Luckily for Jongin, Taemin's bed was positioned very near the window, so he didn't even have to get out of bed to unlock it and Jongin to squeeze himself inside.   
"What took you so long?" Asked Taemin, his voice an octave lower than normal because he'd just woken up.   
Jongin stared at Taemin for a second, his face sinking when he realized how much of a state Taemin looked. He was hooked up to so many wires, 2 tubes in his nostrils and a needle in his arm. He was pale and sickly and thin and everything Jongin hated.   
Jongin snapped out of it, shaking his head. "Well it's harder to get in here than I expected" he replied "You look seven shades of shit by the way."   
Taemin yawned, ignoring his last comment "I've been waiting hours!" He said.   
"Sorry." Jongin cooed. He couldn't resist himself and started to touch Taemin's hair. "How do you feel?"   
"Unsympathetic." Taemin replied, leaning into the hand caressing his hair.   
"No idiot," Jongin tutted "I mean how do you feel...with all those tubes up your nose?"   
"Not good. I took them out but they shoved them back in again. They said they'd have to constrain my hands if I did it again." Taemin replied quietly.   
"Bastards." Jongin hissed.   
Taemin nodded. "Jonginnie, can I ask you something?" He whispered. It was the first time he'd ever called Jongin a pet name. Jongin liked it- a little too much.   
"Go on..." Jongin replied.   
"Why are those white coats still alive? I thought I killed them...did I dream it?" Taemin asked, biting one of his lips.   
Jongin sighed. "You're not a murderer, Taeminnie."   
Taemin didn't seem satisfied with the answer, so he continued. "...But I don't have sympathy anymore...nothing's stopping me from killing anyone."   
"It's not just sympathy that stops people from killing." Jongin said, taking his hand away from Taemin's hair "Love, hope, empathy, forgiveness...all kinds of emotions stop people. And I'm not stealing all of them from you."   
"Why?" Taemin asked.   
"I don't like stealing from people I love." Jongin replied.   
Taemin nodded. "I guess that makes sense. But I'm still not forgiving the white coats."   
"I understand."   
Taemin looked deep in thought for a second and he rested a hand on Jongin's thigh. "You understand me better than anyone I've ever met, even my granny" he said.   
"Probably not as well as Toki though eh?" Jongin asked. He knew what the answer would be.   
"No," laughed Taemin "You understand me better than any human ever has."   
They sat for a second in comfortable silence before Taemin started to yawn loudly.   
"You look sleepy, do you want me to go?" Jongin asked, he didn't want to leave but he knew Taemin was weak and probably needed a lot of rest.   
"I want you to stay." Taemin replied.   
"Ok," said Jongin, making a move to sit down on the floor "I'll sleep down he..."   
"No." Taemin said, cutting him off "Sleep up with me."   
"There's no room." Jongin said, afraid he'd pull out a wire...or worse, a catheta.   
"There is if we both sleep on our sides."   
"Ok."   
Satisfied, Taemin scootched himself over and turned to lay on his side. It wasn't easy because the wires twisted around him uncomfortably, but it was worth it. Jongin then slid next to him, debating with himself for a second whether to lie facing each other or if that was too intimate.   
Unsurprisingly, he chose the intimate option. Taemin didn't seem to mind. Their noses were pressed against each other and whilst Jongin felt a little embarrassed and shut his eyes, trying to hide the fact that he was enjoying their closeness so much, Taemin was exactly the opposite. He hummed happily and let himself examine all over Jongin's face, even daring to move their heads closer so their foreheads touched. He slid a hand over Jongin's waist, despite the fact it pulled on his drip.   
"You smell nice." Jongin heard randomly after a few minutes.   
"You don’t" he replied, truthfully.   
"I know," Taemin laughed "I smell of hospital."   
"I'll steal you some coconut shampoo later." Jongin whispered.   
Taemin hummed in approval.   
Jongin could feel hot breath on his lips and for a second he thought Taemin was about to kiss him, but no lips came. Honestly, Jongin had no idea how Taemin felt about him. Jongin knew he felt attached beyond all reason to the boy and wondered if Taemin felt the same. They hadn’t known each other long so it didn't make sense. Although nothing made sense, they were both insane after all.   
Taemin was right though, they did seem to understand each other. It was bizarre because in some ways they were so different and in other ways just the same. Jongin pondered on these thoughts whilst his body started to feel heavy and he let himself drift into sleep. They lay next to each other for hours, a tangle of limbs and wires. The only sound was their soft breathing and a few beeps of the machines that Taemin was connected to.   
That was, until Jongin got pecish. He awoke around 5 in the morning and having been too in a state the day before missing Taemin, he had hardly eaten anything. His tummy was rumbling and he had no idea how Taemin could put up with it.   
Reaching into his pocket, he got out some toffee candies that he'd stolen from...oh he couldn't remember now. The wrappers made louder noises than he'd expected and Taemin started to stir, opening his eyes to the amusing image of Jongin's face pressed against his own, stuffed full of sweets so he looked like he had hamster cheeks.   
"What do they taste like?" Taemin asked.   
"Eh?" Jongin mumbled, his mouth too stuffed to speak.   
"Describe it to me." Taemin ordered.   
Jongin shook his head "No," he said "if you want to know how it tastes, you have to eat it yourself."   
Taemin's face went dark for a second "You know I can't do that."   
For a second an image flashed across Jongin's mind of him pinning Taemin down on the bed, opening his mouth wide and force-feeding him candy before mentally scolding himself because obviously that was a terrible idea. He put the rest of the toffees back into his pocket, not wanting to torment Taemin and sighed in despair.   
After a few moments, Taemin spoke again. "Tell me why you think you're going to fade into a dot."   
God this kid was random, thought Jongin. How did the conversation go from candy to his worst nightmare with no link in between? Although he knew this day would come. Taemin had been honest with him and it made him feel special that he was the only one that knew the cyborg-secret, even if a part of him wished Taemin would tell the White Coats so they could help him.   
He took a deep breath and plucked up his courage.   
"My mum and dad used to act like I wasn't there, even when I was." Jongin started, feeling sadder by the second. "That's why I'm so good at stealing. People can't see me sometimes. My dad made me learn electrical wiring really young and I started to work with him, but I was really unhappy. One day I got caught stealing a motorcycle. When I was being tried, the judge said something only I could hear."   
Jongin paused for a second, wincing at the painfulness of the memory he was reciting. Taemin's hands started rubbing up and down Jongin's side, so he continued.   
"He said to me, Defendant Kim Jongin will eventually vanish into a dot."   
Taemin's eyed widened "Why did he say that?" He asked, his voice high in outrage.   
"I don't know." Jongin replied, honestly. "But after that I did all kinds of things because I felt like I was vanishing. I stole other people's clothes to wear...but then I started stealing their character too, taking on their personalities. It was so easy to become someone else. I had a psych evaluation and they said I'm schizophrenic and anti-social."   
"Anti-social?" Taemin asked, surprised. He was having a hard time computing all the information Jongin was telling him.   
"...Like stealing and fighting for no reason." Jongin replied "And back then, I didn't have any sense of guilt or worry about it. I mean, not that I have a lot now but...I don't know why they call me anti-social. I have my reasons for stealing. I'm afraid I'll vanish."   
"You're anti-vanishing." Taemin mused, making Jongin smile.   
It was now 5:30 and Jongin was very aware that the White Coats would be there to check on Taemin soon, so he started sitting up getting ready to leave. Taemin whined in response because he knew exactly what was happening.   
"I'll be back later." Jongin said "If the White Coats catch me I'll be in d-"   
"Deep Shit?" Taemin cut in.   
Jongin nodded, resisted the urge to bend down and kiss the other boy's head. He felt so clingy and it wasn't a feeling he was used to.   
Just as Jongin was about to hop out of the window, Taemin spoke again. "You know I'd never let you disappear."   
Jongin didn't believe that Taemin would have a choice in the matter but he smiled back anyway, appreciating the sentiment. "I'd never let you break down either" he replied, and slipped out, shutting the window softly and leaving Taemin to go back to sleep.   
\---

Hey lovelies!  
I'm happy I was able to write some fluff <3 It's been long overdue. And also yay that there's finally been an explanation of why Jongin feels the way he does. That was long overdue too :')


	11. Taenapped

Being confined in a room on his own was only worsening Taemin's attitude to the White Coats. He was becoming extremely irritable, and whilst he'd always been quiet he was now completely refusing to speak to the nurses and doctors.   
Numerous numbers of White Coats had tried to feed him, tempt him, ask him what was wrong or what they could do...all to no avail. Taemin would glare at them furiously, clenching his fists. Any food they put into his mouth he'd spit all over them. He thrashed about, he screamed at them, he once even tried to hit one of them but being as weak as he was- it wasn't hard to prevent him from moving.   
Jongin kept visiting Taemin the next few nights. He was starting to get very worried because he knew if Taemin kept up with this behavior, the White Coat's would have no choice but to do something drastic. He didn’t know what they were planning but he knew it must be serious because everytime he heard Taemin's name mentioned and attempted to eavesdrop, the White Coat's would hush their voices so quiet that nobody else had a hope of hearing.   
One evening, instead of going to the cafeteria as he should have done, Jongin followed one of Taemin's doctors and snuck into the forbidden staff area, where he hid behind a pillar in the man's office. It was surprisingly easy, as the White Coat seemed to have other things on his mind and wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings.   
The phone rang, making Jongin jump out of his skin. He darent peer out from his hiding place because he had no idea if the White Coat was looking his way or not, so he stayed put listening to the phone ring.   
After a few agonizing seconds, he heard a beep it was answered.   
"Hello?" The White Coat said.   
Another beep followed, probably the button to put the phone on speaker. Man was he lucky today, Jongin thought.   
"Hello, this is Taemin's mother" came the voice on the other end. Jongin's eyes widened. She didn't sound a thing like he would have imagined. Her son had such a soft tone of voice but hers was exactly the opposite. She sounded harsh and brisk.   
"Ah Mrs Lee" replied the White Coat "Thank you for getting back to me."   
"How is he?" She asked.   
"He's not good I'm afraid. We are running out of options."   
"He still won't tell you why he won't eat?" Taemin's mother said, her voice sounding more annoyed than worried.   
"No," the White Coat replied "We may have to take some...slightly more drastic action."   
Jongin's eyes widened in dread, he felt like he might burst out from behind his pillar and throttle the White Coat. Taemin would thank him after all. Instead, he clamping his eyes shut and strained his ears. He needed to hear everything to be able to know how to stop it.   
"What kind of action?" Taemin's mother asked.   
"Shock therapy" The White Coat said, pausing for a second "People tend to think that it's inhumane but it isn't really, ma'am."   
Jongin's breathing started getting shallower and he felt a panic attack coming on. To say that he was livid was a massive understatement. How on earth could they say shock therapy was humane? That was just like those people who killed animals for burgers saying there was such a thing as humane slaughter. Was there such a thing as humane slavery as well? Humane torture? Humane murder?   
"It's a widely used treatment for depression or catatonia." The White Coat said "There are patients who won't eat because of auditory hallucinations, delusions or emotional distress. They usually start eating again after 2 or 3 days when medicated. But no medication has worked on Taemin so far, he throws it all up. This is really are only option."   
Taemin's mother breathed heavily, making little crackling noises on the phone. "Are there any side effects to shock therapy?" She asked.   
"Sometimes there can be some memory loss, but it will come back." The White Coat said.   
It didn't take two seconds for the reply to come. "Ok," she said "Just make him eat again."   
\---   
Taemin woke up with a start. It was 3 in the afternoon and he'd let his tired body drift into sleep instead of fighting the fatigue but his relaxed muscles were becoming tenser by the second.   
He heard screeches and muffled yells from the other side of the door and sat up too quickly- feeling woozy and faint.   
"Jonginnie?" He called out, because he knew exactly who the commotion was being caused by.   
There was a second of silence, and then all hell broke lose. Jongin clattered into the room, locking the door behind him leaving the terrifying noises of fists banging on the door in his wake.   
"Get up." Jongin ordered, walking towards Taemin and forcing the boy up and into his arms. The needles attached to him pulled out harshly and he squeaked.   
"What are you doing??" Taemin whispered. He didn't know why his voice was so quiet.   
"We're leaving." Jongin replied unhelpfully, dragging Taemin by his waist towards the window and opening it with a loud thud. He then chucked the ragdoll-like form of Taemin over his shoulder and hopped out of the room, running as fast as he could through the garden.   
Taemin let himself be carried, going completely deadweight in Jongin's arms. He was alarmed, but not frightened. He knew whatever Jongin was doing was probably for his own good. In any case, it was nice to get out of that room.   
"Where are we going?" Taemin asked, rather too cheerfully.   
"We're leaving." Jongin snapped, his voice shaking from running so fast.   
"Yeah you said that idiot" came the reply "Slow down, you're making me feel sick."   
Jongin paused for a second, dropping Taemin from his shoulders and backing into him, ushering for the boy to climb onto his back.   
"I can walk you know." Taemin said, although he was unsure if he was telling the truth because he'd been in bed for so long.   
"You're slow." Jongin spat "Now hurry up and get on."   
When Taemin paused Jongin added a "Now" in a very harsh tone and Taemin decided he wouldn't mess about and did as he was told.   
"You're so fcking bossy" Taemin hissed, once he was fully being carried and they were running again.   
The gardens of the institution were huge, way bigger than Jongin expected having never ventured so far through them and his mind was in overdrive wondering how on earth he'd find the exit. After a few minutes of aimless running around in circles, Taemin was getting frustrated.   
"Put me down Jongin" he said flatley.   
When Jongin didn't listen, Taemin bit his neck.   
"OW" Jongin shreiked, still not dropping him.   
"I said put me down." Taemin ordered.   
Jongin paused and let his hands fall away, allowing Taemin to slide down his back with reletive grace. Taemin turned to look at him, placing a hand on his shoulder where he'd bitten.   
"What's going on?" He asked.   
"THEY WANT TO GIVE YOU SHOCK THERAPY." Jongin bellowed.   
Taemin didn't even flinch. "Do they?" He shrugged.   
"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Jongin said, literally shaking Taemin who didn't still seem all that bothered "THEY CALL ME CHILDISH BUT LOOK AT YOU?!?"   
"God calm it down..." Taemin said, moving Jongin's hands which were gripping his shoulders "Why do they want to give me shock therapy?"   
"BECAUSE YOU WON'T EAT TAEMIN" Jongin continued to yell "OBVIOUSLY."   
When Taemin rolled his eyes in reply, Jongin couldn't contain his frustration. "WHEN YOU LOSE TOKI YOU GO NUTS BUT WHEN I TELL YOU THEY'RE GOING TO SHOCK THE SHIT OUT OF YOU, YOU DON'T CARE?!" He shrieked.   
"Stop yelling at me Jonginnie." Taemin said, putting a hand on Jongin's arm and squeezing it.   
Water started stinging in Jongin's eyes and he knew a tear was about to fall. He was glad when Taemin pulled the back of his neck and he was brought into a hug. He buried his face into the shorter boy's shoulder, momentarily relaxing as he felt Taemin's breath on his neck and a hand rubbing his back soothingly.   
His relaxation was short lived, because they were only hugging for a second before the loud voices of the White Coats could be heard. Jongin grabbed Taemin again, slinging him over his shoulders and started running. He couldn’t believe the White Coat's had caught up with them this fast.   
He ran and ran, hearing the sound of shouting becoming louder and even the thud of multiple quick footsteps behind him.   
"KIM JONGIN" he head "PUT TAEMIN DOWN RIGHT THIS INSTANCE."   
He didn't listen.   
"JONGIN. STOP RUNNING. YOU CAN'T GET OUT."   
He didn't listen.   
"YOU KNOW THIS IS POINTLESS. STOP RUNNING. WE WON'T HURT TAEMIN."   
Liars, he thought, as he kept a steady pace. But then he felt 2 sets of hands grab at his back and he felt himself loose his balance. No no no, this can't be happening.   
Taemin's body was ripped away from his shoulders and a sharp feeling entered his neck. He stared into to Taemin's eyes, terrified, as the world started to go blurry. Taemin mouthed something, but he didn't catch it before he couldn't open his eyes anymore and he felt his body give up.   
\---

Aww it ended pretty sad I'm sorry about that! I was a little nervous to mention shock therapy because I didn't know if it was too upsetting?


	12. Hunger Strike

Jongin knew he'd failed. He'd been confined in a green room for 3 whole days. He knew that Taemin would have had shock therapy by now. He knew he'd let the boy down completely. He wondered if Taemin would ever speak to him again.   
All he wanted to do in the world was run and hold Taemin. Shutting his eyes, he pictured what it would be like. He imagined a healthy, chubby-cheeked version of the boy. Jongin would cup his soft warm cheeks at Taemin would peck his nose. They'll giggle a lot like girls and then they'd feed each other toffee candies and...   
"Psst."   
Jongin's eyes snapped open as he heard a voice.   
"It's Key." The voice said.   
Jongin scrambled over and pressed his ear to the door so he could hear better.   
"I don't have long because I'll be in deep shit if the White Coat's catch me here." Key said.   
"How is he??" Jongin asked. The "he" was obvious.   
"He's recovering." Key replied "They gave him shock therapy a 2 days ago. He's so pissed, Jongin. They've got him in a wheelchair and he looks like he wants to murder everyone."   
Shiiiiiiiiiiit. Jongin didn't trust Taemin not to.   
Key carried on "He said to tell you not to worry about him."   
Like that was ever going to happen.   
"Thank you, Key." Jongin said.   
"Do you want me to tell him a message from you?" Key asked.   
Jongin thought about it for a second before his heart sank. "No," he said. He felt too disappointed in himself. Too guilty. He couldn't face how he'd let Taemin down.   
"Ok." Key said, then added "You couldn't have stopped it."   
Jongin felt like crying again as he heard soft footsteps walk away. He was all alone. 

\---

"Right," Jongin said nervously, hovering his eyes over everyone that had gathered in the game room. He'd been surprised by the turn out -even suho was there- but Key had organized it and he was pretty popular and lovable so that was probably why.   
"So you all know why you're here," he continued "I want us to go on strike for Taemin."   
"What kind of strike?" Minho asked.   
"Hunger strike." Jongin replied and Sooyoung's face sank. "The White Coats need to know that they don't have all the power around here and they can't just do whatever they want without the patients consent."   
"Um..." Interrupted a quiet voice "Except they do have all the power and they can do whatever they want without the patients consent." It was Onew. He was looking down nervously playing with his hands.   
"Yes well," Jongin shifted uncomfortably "That may be the case for now but it shouldn't be and we can change it."   
"So you want us to go on hunger strike...for the power?" Minho asked.   
"Yes." Jongin replied.   
"Because your boyfriend got shock therapy and now you're grumpy?" Interjected Suho.   
"Yes." Jongin said, without really thinking.   
A small titter of laughter echoed throughout the room.   
"You're rubbish at this" said Key, standing up. "Look guys, do it or don't. But I am and Jonghyun is and it's the right thing to do. The White Coats went too far with Minnie and you all know it."   
Thanks to Key, the meeting had been a success. Several patients had said that they'd go on strike including Sehun, Minho, Onew and even Tiffany. When everybody had left, Key turned to Jongin sternly.   
"Taemin keeps whining because he thinks you're ignoring him."   
"I'm not" said Jongin.   
"I don't care" Key shrugged "Just don't do whatever you're doing because it's freaking him out when he's freaked out he comes and wakes me up at 1 o clock in the morning and I need my beauty sleep ok?"   
"Ok."   
Truthfully, Jongin had been avoiding Taemin a little. Ever since his shock therapy, Jongin's guilt was at a whole new level. He'd gone from being a person who never felt guilt to someone who felt it all the time and it tortured him.   
And guilt wasn't the only reason that Jongin was acting distant. Taemin was so thin. So sick. So tired. He was sluggish and out of it most of the time and Jongin felt physically in pain watching him, feeling utterly helpless. He felt so sorry for the kid he could die.   
So the strike was his way of helping. It was the only idea he had to make life better for taemin. 

\--- 

"Open wide Taeminah" said a White coat. She guided the spoon up to Taemin's mouth, pressing it against his lips.   
"Taemin, you know we don't want to- but if you don't start eating soon we'll have to strap you to a bed and start feeding you through a tube again. You're very weak, and you'll die if you don't eat Taemin."   
Taemin lifted up his hand, attempting to fire but no bullet came out. He really was too weak.   
He glared at her thunderously, there was no way he was going to eat. No way.   
Shock therapy had been a disaster. Taemin still refused. And refused. And refused and refused and refused. The White Coats had never met anyone so stubborn. Since the treatment, he was actually worse than when he had first come into the institution. Before he would allow himself tiny amounts of food, thinking that if it was only a small amount then it wouldn't get caught in one of his mechanisms- but now he ate nothing. He hardly drank either. He was becoming iller by the hour.   
They had no choice but to confine him. He had to go in a green room because they were the only rooms with beds in them that had clasps so the patient couldn't move their hands. They knew this was necessary for Taemin because he would pull out his tubes otherwise. Taemin didn't even make an effort to struggle when he was manhandled out of his wheelchair and into the bed. He couldn’t even if he'd wanted to. 

\---

The White Coat stood at the head of the cafeteria, a firm look on his face. In front of him sat the majority of his patients, staring up at him blankly, the food in front of them untouched.   
"Right," he said sharply "It's come to my attention that quite a few of you haven't been eating."   
It had been 2 days. Some patients had already given up- but some were still going strong and Jongin was feeling like he was getting somewhere. His anger towards the White Coat's was huge since Taemin's shock therapy and he needed to feel in control.   
Key spoke first "We're on hunger strike obviously."   
"I know." The White Coat replied. "But what's unclear is...why?"   
Jongin clenched his fists. He knew if he were to speak then he'd blow up and end up having a hissy fit so it was best to let Key do the talking.   
"Taemin." Key replied.   
The White Coat nodded. "Look," he said, directing himself towards some of the other patients. It was as if he knew that he was never going to out-stubborn Key and he had to target some of the weaker minded people first. "Taemin is very sick. Not just in his head- but he's very ill in his body. As you all know, he has refused any food that has been given to him for quite a few days now and we've had no choice but to confine him and feed him forcefully."   
"YOU HAD A CHOICE TO GIVE HIM SHOCK THERAPY!" Jongin yelled, he was trying to keep a lid on it- he really was. Believe it or not, this was him being restrained.   
"The shock therapy...was unfortunate" The White Coat said "We didn't want to do it but we were running out of options. All we want is for Taemin to eat, that's all you want too isn't it?"   
"What we want is for Taemin to get better" Key interjected, sensing that Jongin really needed to calm down in order to be able to speak "And that's not what you're doing."   
The White Coat turned away from Key again, facing the other patients. "Look. Shock therapy didn't work. But what if it had? Shouldn't we try everything in our power? Now all we can do is feed Taemin. If we don't. He will die. There's nothing any of you can do for him. We are the professionals. We will help him. We will save him. Taemin is in our hands. Taemin is our responsibility- not yours. That is all there is to it."   
Jongin could tell that the White Coat had won. It was Tiffany who caved first, taking a small bite from her lunch. Everyone started eating again. And Jongin couldn't handle it. Why was he surrounded by a bunch of weak minded, pathetic lunatics?! How dare they agree to help him and then give up after 2 measly days! How dare they be swayed by the hollow words of a White Coat who didn't really care!   
He felt himself shake as he sat there, hearing the clanks of cutlery on plates and people chewing. Taemin wasn't chewing. Taemin wasn't free. Taemin was locked in a green room, a tube stuffed up his nose and his hands clamped to a bed.   
Key could see Jongin's mind was going to a dark place, so he crouched beside him and put a hand on Jongin's leg.   
But it was too late. Jongin had already lost it.   
He ran passed Key, almost pushing him over and shoved the White Coat to the side, racing towards the exit. He slammed the doors open with so much force that the bang they created against the wall was deafening. He knew exactly where he was going. He just had to get Taemin out of this madhouse.   
Many White Coat's were now chasing him down the halls but thankfully Jongin was too fast for them. When he reached the corridor with the Green Rooms he backed away from the Taemin's door only to run at it with all the force he had in him.   
It didn't open. Of course it didn’t. It was a locked metal door and Jongin may have been strong, but he wasn't the Hulk. Utterly frustrated and on the verge of tears, Jongin pounded it uselessly with his fists, bruising himself and not caring.   
"TAEMIN" he yelled at the door, "VENDY SAYS HI." There was no reply. Was he asleep? Was he sedated?   
"PLEASE DON'T DIE." He screamed. "PLEASE STOP BEING A LUNATIC!!"   
Jongin hardly noticed the White Coat's enter the corridor. It was only when he felt hands dragging him backwards that he registered that if he didn't fight- he'd be thrown in a green room just like Taemin.   
"LET...GO..." He started, but a White Coat yelled over the top of him.   
"CALM DOWN, JONGIN. THIS ISN'T HELPING ANY-" The White Coat started but then one of Jongin's flying arms hit him in the face and blood spurted from his nose.   
For a moment, Jongin was free and he started to try and run again but more and more White Coats were standing in front of him, preventing him from going anywhere. Rational Jongin would have just given up but at this point he had completely lost control so he carried on screaming and fighting his way out.   
He could hear a door being opened, the door next to Taemin's green room. He knew they were pushing him towards it- they wanted to lock him up like they'd locked up his best friend, but he wasn't going down easily like Taemin had.   
It was no use. 8 White Coats were surrounding him, dragging him into the room. When he was pushed inside, he fell to the ground, scrabbling up towards the door to get out but it was shut at lightning speed. He was trapped in green prison. Again. At least Taemin was next door.   
\---

Holy moly a lot happened in this chapter. I really feel like it's not one of my best sorry about that~~! There were no Taemin-Jongin interactions *sigh* but they'll be a lot of Taekai in the next chapter so that will make up for it hopefully! It's going to stop being depressing soon too aha xD Ok Imma stop with the spoilers now. xD Thank you so much for reading <3 bye!


	13. Happy Valentine's Day

This is just a super short little thing I wrote with the characters and what I thought they'd get up to on Valentine's Day. It's not linear to the story at doesn't continue the plot, I just had an idea and wanted to write it xD 

\---   
It was the time of day that Key enjoyed the most- art therapy. Honestly, he was pretty damn good at it and his creations often had other patients oohing and aahhing over the prettiness (and sparkle).   
Today was Valentine's Day, and the majority of the patients had been told to craft something that was in keeping with the theme of love. They didn't usually do things for festivals, so Key was happy that they'd been given a chance to do something so "normal".   
"Ow god." Minho said, pulling a face from across the table. He was scrunching up some red tissue paper and holding up a glue gun with disgust. "How is this supposed to be therapeutic?"   
"You only don't think it's therapeutic because you suck at it," replied Key "If we were playing sports right now you'd be having the time of your life."   
Minho knew Key was right, but didn't let it show. He scanned around the room, trying to spy on what other people were doing. It was funny really, some patients really looked like they were enjoying themselves- Tiffany was making a giant heart. She was covering it in pink glitter, pink sequins, pink feathers...it was very pink. Onew was using rulers and stencils to create something, god knows what it was. Even Taemin who was usually so shy and quiet was diving himself into it. He'd piled some red tissue paper in front of him and was cutting out what appeared to be leaf shapes in dark green paper. But then there were others like Jongin or Suho who were staring just as blankley as Minho was.   
Jongin's eyes began to glance towards Taemin, wondering if he was making something for someone, wondering who that someone might be. Feeling eyes on himself, Taemin looked over to Jongin and smiled "Don't copy me!" He said, playfully.   
"I'm not!!" Jongin squeaked, snapping his head away.   
In the end, Jongin made a very half-hearted card. He hadn't written the inside, only decorated the outside with a repetitive swirling pattern. He'd actually quite enjoyed it, not that he'd ever admit that.   
"Ok," said a White Coat abruptly, making everyone jump "Our crafting time is nearly up so if you want to you can give what you made to a friend, or keep it for yourself. Please pack away in 10 minutes."   
Jongin looked awkwardly at his card and hid it under the desk. Nobody in their right mind was going to be foolish enough to get up and actually give their creation to someone were they? I mean...how embarrassing. But then he supposed nobody was in their right minds here so...   
He looked up, seeing Taemin start to walk towards him. He couldn't help himself and beamed back. Except Taemin didn't stop when he'd reached Jongin, he kept walking until he stood in front of Key's chair. Taemin stretched out his hand which held what he'd made. It was a pretty (if a little rustic) paper rose.   
"For me?" Key said, smiling sweetly.   
Taemin nodded "Thank you for staying up with me so many nights..." He said "...And looking after me so much. I love you."   
"AW BABY." Key exclaimed, taking the rose and pulling Taemin in for a hug. Key turned to his desk and picked up his creation. It was a very impressive abstract looking picture of lanterns floating in the sky and reflected in a lake beneath. "Here you go" he said, passing it to Taemin.   
Jonghyun, who was sitting next to Key gave a loud snort "Not for me???" He asked, faining being offended.   
Key shook his head. "Not for you" he replied, but then he bent down to whisper something in Jonghyun's ear and god only knows what he said because Jonghyun's eyes widened and he trailed his eyes to the ground.   
\---   
Jongin couldn't help feeling a little miffed that Taemin hadn't given him anything. He knew that it was utterly pathetic but he just wanted a sign- any sign- that Taemin had more than just friend like feelings towards him. When art therapy ended he had some free time in his schedule. He would usually go and hang around with Taemin, steal something or in general make mischief but today he was just not in the mood. He wandered aimlessly out in the garden for a few minutes, before Key caught his eye gestured him to come and sit down on a bench.   
"Why are you so mopey?" Key asked him. It was strange how since Taemin had arrived Key and Jongin had seemed to become allies. They weren't friends...but it wasn't like they disliked each other anymore.   
Jongin ignored the question. "You and Jonghyun..." He started, randomly. Honestly he'd been hoping for a chance to catch Key on his own and ask him some rather embarrassing questions. Key was always surrounded by people so this was a very rare opportunity that needed to be taken advantage of.   
"Me and Jonghyun?" Key asked, smirking.   
"You and Jonghyun..." Jongin repeated "...well I mean you're a couple...but you're in here as well...I mean...how..."   
"You wanna know how that works right?" Key asked. It was getting on his nerves that Jongin wouldn't just spit it out already.   
"Uhuh."   
Key smiled, it wasn't condescending or mean- it was just a smile. "We met in here, as you know and...I mean I don't know. It's like we're a normal couple except we're both crazy."   
"That sounds very normal." Jongin replied, feeling like this conversation was really the opposite of helpful.   
"The White Coat's don't know, if that's what you're asking. I mean, it's not like we hide our affections for each other well but...they don't know that we...they don't know how together we are." It was rare for Key to stumble over his words but this conversation was starting to make him a little flustered.   
"So, when do you meet up alone? I mean sometimes it seems like the White Coat's are everywhere." Asked Jongin, he knew this was overly nosey but he didn't really care.   
"Same as you and Taemin. At night." Key replied "It's not just you who can be sneaky you know. Sometimes we come out here in the garden."   
"Do you think they'd try and split you up? If they found out?" Jongin asked.   
"No." Said Key, thinking it over for a second "But then we're good for each other. We're not influencing each other badly...we're not enabling each other to do anything. I don't think they'd split us up...but I don't think they'd be too happy about us either. It's better that they don't know."   
Jongin nodded. "Thanks" he said, meaning it.   
"I know you really like Taemin...but..." Key was unsure about whether he would continue or not "You know that kid is...I mean I love him to bits, but he's really messed up. Maybe even weirder than you."   
"I know."   
"You need to ask yourself...am I good for him? Am I influencing him badly? Because if the answer is yes then you should stay away from him." Key said. He wasn't trying to be nasty- just honest. Jongin hadn't had a good track record of being the most reliable person in the world and he didn't want to see Taemin get hurt.   
"I understand." Jongin said. He understood why Key had told him that, but honestly- all he wanted to do was help Taemin. Nothing was keeping him away.   
\---   
Jongin felt a little deflated coming back inside from his conversation with Key. At least he knew that if anything ever were to happen between himself and Taemin romantically, then he'd have to be very careful to keep it a secret. The White Coats would definitely think that he was a bad influence- even if he wasn't.   
When he got to his bed, he slumped down on it forcefully, wanting to bury himself under a mountain of fluffy pillows and soft covers. Instead, he felt something crackle beneath him and he sat up with a jolt.   
Peering underneath himself, he saw that he'd just lied down on a folded piece of red paper. The note wasn't addressed or signed and the handwriting was messy and abstract. It said:   
Don't be silly. You know you're my favorite person in the world right?   
And he did know, really. Everybody has their insecure days after all.   
\---

i'll post the proper next chapter now lolol xD


	14. Only You

Jongin yelled to Taemin for a solid hour with no reply. He knew there was no way that the boy couldn't hear him because green rooms had very thin walls and he could often hear other patients shuffling about in them when he was confined before. Today though, all he heard was silence. He figured that Taemin must have been pretty heavily sedated to not wake up because he was trying to be as loud as possible. All he wanted was a "I'm ok" and then he'd be satisfied. But the truth was- Taemin was not ok, and waking him up wasn't going to change that.   
After another hour Jongin stopped calling so much and let himself rest. He wasn't giving up but he only called Taemin's name once every 10 minutes instead of twice a minute. It was getting awfully late, but Jongin didn't care. He had to strain his eyes in the darkness to see anything, but a part of him liked that. It meant he could imagine that he wasn't in a green room- he could be anywhere in the dark.   
"Taemin?" He called, rather half-heartedly because at this point he really wasn’t expecting an answer.   
"Mmmhmm?" Came a soft reply- so quiet he thought he might have imagined it. He immediately stood up and pressed his ear to the wall.   
"Taemin?" He called again.   
"Wheereareyoou?" Taemin replied in a very sleepy-slurry voice.   
Jongin felt instantly relieved. "I'm next door to you."   
"Ohhh..." Taemin slurred again "WheereamI?"   
"You're in a green room, Taemin- their feeding you up, don't you remember?" Jongin asked, no longer relieved because of how out of it Taemin seemed.   
"Ohhh..." Taemin whispered "I dooo remember...I..." He paused for a second.   
"You??" Jongin asked.   
"...I can't move my hands..."   
Jongin sighed "I know, they don't want you to pull out your tubes."   
The only reply he got was a strained whine. Jongin mentally cursed himself for mentioning the dreaded tubes. He was about to say something comforting when-   
"Do you ever just think...oh god what's the point?" Asked Taemin, his voice now sounding much more awake.   
"No." Jongin said. He didn't like where this was going. Taemin is just groggy and depressed, he told himself- trying to soothe the alarm bells ringing in his mind.   
"But do you ever think...why am I fighting so hard? Maybe I should just let myself break down..." Taemin whispered, his voice cracking at the end.   
Jongin swallowed hard, holding in the lump that was forming in his throat. "No!" He exclaimed "Never think that! We must live on through thick and thin!"   
"Ok." Taemin replied "I think I just need a hug."   
Jongin paused, trying to calm himself down. He didn't know what to say or what to do with this version of Taemin. He knew the boy was worn down and confused and what he needed was to not think about the tubes in his nose and the shackles on his wrists, but sitting in a green room- what was there to do to take his mind off the pain?   
"Taeminnie," he asked, an idea forming in his mind "Where would you be right now if you could?"   
"...That’s a strange question..." Taemin stated shyly.   
"No it's not. If you could be anywhere right now, anywhere on the planet, where would you be?" Jongin replied. He wasn't giving up with this.   
"….I'd be on a beach." Taemin said.   
"Oh that's a good choice." Jongin continued "What kind of beach? Shut your eyes and tell me what you see."   
Taemin laughed softly and the sound was like music to Jongin's ears. "A tropical beach" Taemin whispered "With palm trees and blue sky and white sand..."   
Jongin smiled, he'd shut his eyes so he could picture it better too. "How does the sand feel?" He asked "Describe it to me."   
"It feels soft and warm and it's so dry that when you pick it up it just slides through your fingers..." Taemin said- he was getting into this now.   
"Am I there?" Jongin asked, rather abruptly.   
"You're right next to me," Taemin said "You look really pretty."   
Jongin held in a snort. "I look pretty?" He asked "Can I not look handsome instead?"   
"No." Taemin replied "You look pretty. The breeze is blowing your hair and it looks so soft and I just want to touch it."   
Jongin couldn't contain the smile that was forming on his lips and he tried to level his voice before saying "You can...if you want."   
"I already am." Taemin said. The picture he'd painted was so clear he could practically smell the sea.   
"It so feels nice..." Jongin hummed. He was glad because he could tell that Taemin was forgetting about being in the green room. "What would you do next?" He asked.   
"I'd probably kiss you" replied Taemin, without a pause.   
Jongin's eyes widened. He wasn't expecting that at all. "On...on my lips?" He stuttered.   
"No on your elbows." Taemin said sarcastically. "Idiot" he added.   
Jongin blushed, giggled like a 12 year old girl.   
"I'd take your face in my hands and I'd kiss your lips and you'd taste like toffee candies. You'd kiss me back because you love me and then you'd start trailing kisses across my chin and down to my neck." Taemin cooed, his voice becoming light and melodic.   
"Would I?" Jongin asked, feeling a little giddy and excited.   
"You would."   
"Then what would I do?" Jongin asked.   
"Well I'd have to ask you that wouldn't I?" Replied Taemin, a cheeky grin was plastered on his lips if only Jongin could see it.   
"Do you like having your neck kissed?" Jongin asked.   
"I imagine so..."   
"Ok." Jongin said, mulling over what he would do next "So I'd carry on kissing your neck and then I'd run my hand all through your hair and..."   
"Ohh that'd feel nice." Taemin interrupted.   
Jongin laughed "...then I'd probably start feeling you up a little bit because at this point I'd have no self control."   
"Where would you feel me?" Asked Taemin, not fazed at all.   
"Where would you like to be felt?"   
Taemin thought about it for a second, "Well you've done my lips, my hair and my neck..."   
"Mhm"   
"...so I guess you could start touching inside my t shirt? I have an amazing body- and you'd be like wow! An eight pack!!"   
Jongin snorted. "So In this fantasy you workout?"   
"No" came the reply "Working out is boring. My eight pack just magically appeared."   
"Ok ok. So I'm feeling up your body and I'm complimenting you on your eight pack. Then what do you want...?"   
"Nini." Taemin said firmly, using another new nickname.   
"Yeah?"   
"I've got to warn you that I'm starting to get all hot and bothered..." Taemin blushed.   
Jongin smiled. "Me too," he said.   
"Really?" Taemin squeaked back.   
"OBVIOUSLY" chuckled Jongin "Do you wanna carry on?"   
"No" said the reply and for a second Jongin's heart sank but then Taemin added "I wanna tear through these walls and snog your face off."   
"That's not gonna happen Minnie." Jongin replied, wondering for a second how their sweet beach conversation turned into this.   
"I know. But that's my new fantasy." Taemin said.   
"What like? You suddenly develop super strength and can push down the walls and then come in and kiss me?" Jongin teased.   
"Yeah."   
"I want that too."   
"My hands are clamped down to the bed though..." Taemin whined.   
Ha, thought Jongin, as if that was the reason Taemin wasn't breaking down the walls.   
"Well" Jongin started "MY fantasy is that when you storm in here all super Taemin and kiss me, I magically grow wings and fly us to said beach, we eat a bunch of toffee candies together- I feed you and you feed me... And then we have sex."   
Taemin started laughing his head off. "Sex?" He repeated, although he'd heard Jongin perfectly.   
"...Yeah well" replied Jongin, shocking himself because apparently he'd forgotten what inhibitions were. "I mean you had to know where this was going."   
"I just didn't think you were such a slut." Taemin tutted "Putting out on the first date..."   
"Is this our first date?" Asked Jongin, he sounded embarrassingly happy.   
"OBVIOUSLY" Taemin mocked, putting on the same voice Jongin had earlier.   
"Well I am a bit of a slut," said Jongin "But I'm fine with it if you are."   
"I'm fine with it if you're only a slut for me."   
"Deal."   
"Only for me?"   
"Only for you."   
\---


	15. The Ballerina Converter

The next day Jongin had a lot of thinking to do. He'd heard the White Coat's come in and check on Taemin in the morning and they'd presumably sedated him again because there was never a reply when Jongin called for him. It didn't matter. He was still high from the conversation they'd had the night before and it gave him a chance to mull things over in his mind. There must be something he could do to help Taemin. Pressing Vendy's buttons and giving him hot cocoa was hardly making the boy better was it? And the harsh truth was that Taemin was going to die if he didn’t eat.   
He had to eat.   
Originally, he'd thought he could trust the White Coat's to help Taemin- but this tube up on the nose business was hell. It couldn't go on. It was down to him now. Only he knew Taemin well enough to have a hope of getting food into him.   
He thought about it for a very long time. Taemin was most afraid of breaking down...and he thought that food would get into his mechanisms and break him. He also thought food was pointless anyway seeing as he was a robot and needed to charge, not eat.   
In a twisted way, he could see the logic Taemin's delusions. It did make some bizarre sense, and he knew if he was going to have to abide by these "rules" in order to succeed. Surely all he had to do was make Taemin not scared anymore?   
It was as if a light bulb flashed inside his mind.   
He knew exactly what he was going to do.   
Fix Taemin.   
\---   
That afternoon, the White Coat's had let Jongin out of the Green Room. He couldn't wait to get out. He had to get started on his plan.   
All he needed was a small object that looked like it could be mechanical. He searched through his stuff...he had nothing suitable. He searched through Suho's stuff....neither did he. Key didn't either. Or Jonghyun. Or Minho. Or Sooyoung. Or Sehun...   
But Onew did.   
On his bedside table sat a small, round, delicate looking music box. It looked very rusty and had a smudged design of a ballerina on the front. Jongin opened it and realized it was broken. Even better.   
He was just about to nab it and run when a thought suddenly popped into his mind. Did Onew like this music box? Was it important to him? Was it like Toki all over again? He started to hesitate. That stupid guilt feeling was coming over him again so he did what he never did- he asked.   
Jongin found Onew in the game room. He was playing ping-pong with Minho and he was losing epicly. Jongin grabbed the ball and stopped the game, causing a few moans and annoyed looks. He didn't care, most people disliked him anyway.   
"Can I have this?" He asked Onew, holding up the music box.   
Onew's eyes widened, "You're asking me?" He said, confused.   
Jongin nodded.   
"Well...I mean...why do you want it? It's old and rusty and broken..." Onew replied.   
"It's for Taemin." Jongin said, without really thinking.   
"...You want to give it to Taemin? As a gift?" Onew asked.   
"No....I mean yes...I mean...can I have it or not?" Jongin stuttered.   
"I guess you can," Onew smiled "Seeing as you asked...and if it's really for Taemin."   
"It's really for Taemin."   
\---   
Jongin had done a fabulous job on the music box even if he did say so himself. It was almost unrecognizable. He'd scratched the words "Food Electrical Converter" over the ballerina. On the inside he had taken apart an old watch and glued some cogs and wires into it in making it look very complicated and technical.   
It wasn't.   
It was a piece of junk.   
But it looked the part- and that was all that mattered.   
\---   
Taemin had been confined in a green room for so many days he'd lost count. He was extremely relieved when he saw Key standing at the door accompanied by a White Coat, pushing an empty wheelchair.   
"Hey bub" Key said, softly "Would you like to come out for a bit in the garden?"   
"I'm allowed?" Taemin asked, glaring at the White Coat.   
"It's not good for you to be cooped in here for this long." The White Coat replied "You're slightly stronger than you were because of the tubes so we'll take you out of this room now ok?"   
Thank god, thought Taemin, as he was helped into the Wheelchair. Although he didn't believe for a second that he felt a bit stronger because of the tubes. The tubes were the devil. Shock therapy had probably helped charge him- it had been the only good idea the White Coat's had ever had.   
Once outside, the White Coat decided that he could trust Key enough to leave the two of them alone. After all, the murderous looks that Taemin was giving him were enough to make anyone want to leave.   
Once alone, Key had bent down to hug Taemin tightly. Then they had made their way over to see Jonghyun who was also in the garden, sitting up against a tree. They'd talked for a bit about nothing in particular, making sure not to mention words like "tubes", "white coats" or "food". Taemin hadn't said much. He loved Key and Jonghyun but honestly all he wanted to do was find Jongin.   
Jonghyun could tell that Taemin was a little absent, and so he pulled out a plushie from his pocket. It was a tiny little floppy brown dog. He gave it to him, saying it was a friend for Toki. Taemin's interest in the whole affair went up drastically from that point. He couldn't stop staring at the cute little toy and beamed like child on christmas morning who'd just received exactly what they wanted. He couldn't wait to show...   
Jongin?   
"OH MY GOD." Jongin panted, running up to them and leaning down on his knees to pant "I'VE BEEN LOOKING FREAKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU."   
Key laughed "...He's only just been released."   
Jongin was a little pissed he hadn't been told but then again, nobody really wanted him to have anything to do with Taemin so why would they let him know?   
"Can I?" Jongin snapped, prying the handles of Taemin's wheelchair away from Key. It wasn't really a question. He was going to take Taemin whether they liked it or not.   
Key raised an eyebrow "Go on then..." He replied, but Jongin was already pushing the wheelchair away.   
He was going rather fast and it was making Taemin wonder if Jongin was taking him to a private place so they could kiss when Jongin started to blabber...   
"I've had an idea" he said, practically running with the wheelchair now "I've got to show you something."   
"Can we not just say hi first?" Asked Taemin, the speed was making him feel a little nauseous.   
"No." Jongin replied "I really need to take you somewhere where we won't be overhear-"   
Jongin paused for a second when a small, brown object dropped from Taemin's wheelchair. Momentarily distracted, he reached down to pick up the little puppy toy. "Who's this?" He asked.   
Taemin grinned, snatching the plushie away from Jongin's hands. "Oh Toki has a new friend" he replied "Jonghyun just gave him to me. Look how cute his ears are!!"   
"Yeah they're just precious." Jongin snapped, picking up speed again. They were racing through the garden at a terrifying pace but it just seemed like people were everywhere and he really needed to find somewhere private.   
Taemin didn't seem to notice Jongin's internal dilemmas and continued cooing about the puppy. "….I haven't decided on a name yet. I was thinking Fluffy which I know isn't very original but he just has the softest tummy and..."   
"Focus Taemin." Jongin said, feeling like he was pushing a pram not a wheelchair. "We can play with toys later."   
"Oh can we now?" Taemin replied, lifting his head back to look up at Jongin and wink.   
Jongin wasn't impressed. "There's something seriously wrong with you" he said.   
They'd finally come to a relatively quiet place. It wasn't as deserted as Jongin'd hoped for but there were lots of tall bushes around that they could squeeze themselves behind. Hopefully nobody would be able to overhear.   
Jongin stationed the wheelchair and dug around in his pocket, pulling out the music box (now renamed- Food Electrical Converter.)   
"Look look look!" He exclaimed, handing it to Taemin.   
Taemin looked up at him with bored eyes. "Oh gee hunny" he said, in a monotone voice "How can I accept this rusty old piece of crap. It's too much."   
"Read it!" Jongin hissed.   
Taemin peered down, tensing immediately when he read the words scratched on the surface. He opened it with a clink and his eyes widened when he saw all the intricate cogs and wires inside. It all looked so complicated...   
"...What is this?" Taemin asked nervously "...what's a food electrical converter?"   
"I made it." Jongin said "It converts food into electrical energy."   
Taemin stared back at him in disbelief.   
"Don't you see Minnie? I can install this for you and you won't have to charge anymore." Jongin said, he couldn't contain his excitement.   
"So..." Taemin said, his eyebrows furrowing in concentration "then food won't get into my mechinisms?"   
"Exactly" Jongin explained "The food you eat will all go inside this converter, and it will break it down for you and become electrons. Food will be able to charge you. You'll be able to eat."   
Taemin couldn't believe what he was hearing. "How do we know it will work?" He asked.   
"It will. I promise it will. I'm great at electrical wiring, didn't I tell you?"   
Taemin nodded but he still looked very unsure.   
Jongin leaned in, placing a hand on one of Taemin's hollow cheeks and cupping it. "Trust me Taemin. Don't you trust me?" He asked.   
"I trust you."  
\---

FINALLY :') I've wanted this chapter to go up for so long because I feel like the story can really get going now xD


	16. Operations And Butterfly Kisses

"So how does this work again?" Asked Taemin, biting his lip. These type of things still made him nervous.   
"You said that last time, Minnie. I'm not explaining it again..." Jongin replied, fiddling about with all the objects he brought with him. He'd prepared diligently for the operation. Inside his bag (or "toolbox") he'd stashed a metal tin, 2 knives, a red crayon, some tape, a screwdriver and a piece of cloth. Sometimes stealing crap came in very useful when you wanted a bunch of random items.   
"But this time it's more complicated." Taemin whined, peering into Jongin's bag only to have it snached away from him.   
"Yeah well. I'm the expert." Jongin said "You're just going to have to let me be in charge ok?"   
"Mmmmmm...."   
They were in the boiler room again, sitting cross legged in front of each other on the cold, concrete floor. It was late, probably around midnight. It had been quite a task sneaking Taemin and his wheelchair in, but Jongin had done it. Nothing was messing up this plan.   
"Ok" said Jongin, taking a deep breath. He was so nervous. "Turn around."   
"Ok..." Taemin said, maneuvering himself so his back was facing Jongin.   
"Ummm..." Jongin paused "You're gonna need to er...take off your top." It was ridiculous that he was feeling awkward asking Taemin to undress seeing as only a few nights ago they'd been talking about having sex on a beach like it was nothing.   
Taemin lifted his arms in the air expectantly and Jongin kneeled up to remove his top. He took a sharp intake of breath when he saw what Taemin's body looked like. The boy was sitting hunched over, so every single ridge of his spine poked out in a horrifyingly prominent way. His shoulder blades jutted out and his ribs were way too visible. Hopefully he would never look like this again.   
Jongin composed himself and took out a knife from his 'toolbox'. "Right" he said "I'm going to make the incision." He lifted the knife over Taemin's shoulder to show him that everything was legit. He needed Taemin to believe in this more than anything.   
Taemin nodded. He wasn't scared- cyborgs's couldn't feel pain like humans.   
Jongin traced a square shape on Taemin's back with his index finger, dithering about where he was going to 'cut'. A shiver ran down Taemin's spine at the contact.   
"Are you cold?" Jongin asked.   
"Yeah." Taemin replied, even though the temperature was definitely not the reason he was shivering.   
"It'll be over soon" comforted Jongin, putting the knife back in his toolbox and taking out a crayon instead.   
He started to draw a large door shape on Taemin's back. He pressed quite hard because he wanted it to hurt just a tiny bit so everything seemed realistic. Taemin's muscles tensed and he tried to look behind himself to see what Jongin was doing only to have his face pushed back forward at lightning speed.   
"You need to trust me" Jongin scolded "I don't work well with an audience."   
"Sorry." Taemin replied.   
Jongin sighed, this kid was really too sweet about everything.   
"I'm gonna open the door now." Jongin said, once he was satisfied with the door outline. He rummaged in his toolbox and pulled out the metal tin. He opened it slowly, making sure that the sound effect was good enough. Thankfully, it creaked loudly.   
"Aiiiiishh" Jongin tutted "You're so dusty..."   
Taemin gasped "You're inside?!"   
"Yup" Jongin replied "I'm just giving you a quick clean." He blew on Taemin's back a few times making the boy jump.   
"That tickles!" Taemin shrieked, squirming forward.   
Jongin pulled him back "Well at least you're not dusty anymore."   
Jongin pulled out the cloth and rubbed it against the door shape "Ok. So..." He said "Everything's ready and now all I have to do is install the converter."   
He grabbed the music box and pressed it against Taemin's back before stuffing it inside his pocket. He'd destroy it later so there was no chance of Taemin ever finding it. He then grasped the screwdriver and unscrewed one of the screws on the metal box for sound effect purposes. Lastly, he blew on Taemin's back for the hell of it and shut the metal box with a clang.   
"Am I all shut up now?" Taemin asked, his voice much higher than usual.   
"You're all shut up." Jongin replied. He felt utterly triumphant and couldn't resist bending down to kiss the outline of the door on Taemin's back.   
"Did everything go to plan?" Taemin asked, too worried to notice that he'd just been kissed.   
"Everything went perfectly."   
"Can I turn around now?"   
"Of course." Jongin said, grabbing Taemin's top "Arms up."   
Once Taemin was clothed again he turned round. There was a look in his eyes that Jongin had never seen before and he didn't know what the other was thinking. It wasn't a sad look...it wasn't happy...it was...   
"Can I kiss you on the lips now?" Taemin asked, adding "...Not on the elbows."   
Jongin's face lit up. He'd been so caught up in his plan that he'd forgotten about that fact that he felt like Taemin was already his boyfriend but they'd never actually...done anything.   
"Now??" Jongin asked.   
Taemin couldn't wait any longer. He bent forward, taking the back of Jongin's neck in one of his hands and putting the other hand on one of Jongin's crossed thighs.   
It was Jongin who closed the gap, capturing Taemin's lips with his own. It was unusually passionate for a first kiss. Jongin let himself melt into Taemin, who was holding the back of his head firmly. It was strange how their roles seemed to have reversed and now Jongin didn't feel in control at all. He felt his hands being guided to Taemin's waist and once positioned, Jongin couldn't resist clawing at Taemin's top a little. Their lips still hadn't broken and honestly neither of them wanted this to ever end.   
Getting a little carried away, Jongin started to nibble on one of Taemin's lower lips. To his delight, Taemin let out a quiet hum and started lacing his fingers in Jongin's hair. Jongin had always loved having his hair played with so he was feeling euphoric by this point. He really wanted to feel every inch of Taemin but knew that nothing would ever be enough.   
Jongin's self control was dwindling as he parted Taemin's mouth with his tongue. Taemin was happy to let him and smiled into their kiss, which only made Jongin want more. Taemin's mouth was so warm and soft and he knew if they didn't pause for air soon they'd suffocate but my god, wouldn't it be a blissful way to die?   
Taemin pulled away and laughed, taking shallow breaths. He cocked his head to the side when he saw the disappointed look that Jongin was given him.   
"I may be a cyborg but I still need to breathe!" Taemin said, letting the hand that clutched to Jongin's neck fall down to join the other one which was resting on his thigh. "We should do butterfly kisses now" he said, before Jongin had a chance to reply.   
"Butterfly kisses?" Jongin asked, confused.   
"Yeah you know like..." Taemin lent his head over to brush it against Jongin's cheek. He then started fluttering his eyelashes and Jongin let out a huge laugh.   
"Hey that tickles!" Jongin sqirmed, pulling away.   
"Well now you know how it feels to be dusted" replied Taemin "That was your punishment."   
"I've had worse punishments."   
"I'll think of something better next time."   
\---

haha did I freak you out with the whole knife thing? xD like Jongin was really going to cut into Taemin...xD   
AND YAY THEY KISSED  
about bloody time.


	17. Warranty For Life

Taemin had refused his wheelchair the following morning. He'd opted to walk instead, gripping onto Jongin's hand for dear life. Jongin was a bit reluctant to have so much visible contact in front of the White Coats, but friends held hands so he didn't think it would raise that much suspicion.   
When they reached the cafeteria at breakfast time it was like the queen had just walked in. Not an eye in the room wasn't fixed on Taemin, who hadn't been in the cafeteria for months. Taemin shuffled behind Jongin and followed him towards the trays.   
Jongin picked up 1 tray and 2 bowls, 2 spoons and 2 napkins. He knew what everybody was thinking. Probably- idiot, thinking he can get Taemin to eat when the White Coats had been trying every tactic in the book with no luck at all. But Jongin was confident. Or at least, he was appearing confident as not to unnerve Taemin who was practically shaking.   
"I'll have the soup please" Jongin said to the woman behind the counter. She waited expectantly with a puzzled look on her face when Jongin turned to Taemin. "What do you want, Minnie?" He asked.   
Taemin shook his head and looked down at the floor.   
Jongin wasn't fazed. He half remembered Taemin telling him that he liked potatoes, so he picked out a lumpy stew and a bowl of rice. He then marched Taemin and the tray down towards a random table trying to ignore the fact the room had gone eerily quiet and all eyes were transfixed on them.   
"Ok" he said, smiling confidently when inside his head was screaming please work please work please work please work please work.   
Taemin peered down at his bowl curiously. Jongin let him stare for a few minutes, not wanting to pressure the kid but eventually he got impatient.   
"Let's just take this step by step?" He said "Maybe that'll be easier?"   
Taemin said nothing, so Jongin continued.   
"Step one" he said "Pick up the spoon."   
He knew that Taemin was perfectly capable of feeding himself but felt like walking him through the process might be helpful.   
Strangely, everybody in the cafeteria did what Jongin had said and held up their spoon...except Taemin.   
"That's ok" Jongin said "I can hold it for you."   
He picked up Taemins spoon and dug it into the rice first and then the stew, making sure to get a large chunk of potato. A part of him worried he'd overloaded the spoon but honestly, the more food the better surely.   
"Step two" he said, bringing the spoon to Taemin's tightly shut lips "Can you open your mouth for me?"   
Taemin glared at Jongin for a second, he almost looked angry and Jongin wondered if he'd just run away right then and there...but he didn't. He opened his mouth and Jongin poured the food in carefully. A tiny bit of liquid spilled out because Jongin really had been over-ambitious with the size of the spoonful so he got a napkin and wiped Taemin's chin.   
It was very hard to not to notice that everyone in the cafeteria was shamelessly copying them. Eating step by step like Jongin was saying. Nosey idiots, Jongin thought, although they probably thought they were being helpful.   
"Ok...Step three...all you need to do is chew." Jongin said.   
That was it. It was all too much of Taemin and he lurched forward and spat out all the food before sliding from his chair and crawling underneath the table. Luckily, Jongin had lightning reflexes and caught some of the spat out food before it had a chance to go back into Taemin's bowl.   
There was a loud collective sigh as everyone's heart sank.   
Jongin wasn't going to be deterred though. He knew this wouldn't be easy.   
"Taemin" he said, bending himself down and scootching under the table to sit next to the boy, who had his head flush to his knees. Jongin wondered if he was crying for a second but Taemin never cried, so he was probably just breathing heavily.   
"What if it breaks??" Taemin squeaked. It was the first time he'd spoken all day.   
"It won't" comforted Jongin "but if it does I'll just fix it."   
"But what if you're not here? What will I do then?"   
"Look" Jongin said sternly "I'll find you anywhere I promise. If it breaks down I'll know and I'll come and sort it out. It has a warranty for life."   
"A warranty for life?" Asked Taemin hopefully. Jongin nodded, putting a hand on one of Taemin's knees.   
Taemin seemed a little more secure after hearing those words. As Jongin guided him upwards, back into his seat, he kept on repeating the last sentence under his breath- "warranty for life, warranty for life, warranty for life..."   
Jongin held up the spoon again and dug it in the food, this time making sure not to get carried away and pick up a normal sized mouthful. He lifted it up to a Taemin's lips which were still repeating the 'warranty for life' phrase and said "Let's start from Step 2...can you open your mouth again?"   
To Jongin's delight, Taemin did without a pause. All attention was on them again and he could tell everybody was copying once more but it didn't bother him.   
"Right" he said, once all the food was inside "will you chew now?"   
Taemin shut his eyes and started moving is jaw up and down. Everybody else did the same and the room was filled with echoing crunching noises.   
Jongin was feeling like his nerves couldn't take this when he said "Step 4, all you need to do now is swallow."   
There was a hesitation and for a terrible moment Jongin thought that Taemin might spit up again but he didn't.   
He didn't.   
He clenched his fists and then gulped as if his life depended on it. And it did.   
The room erupted with cheers. It was as if a wave of pure joy and elation and burst through the walls.   
Jongin beamed at Taemin who stared back at him wide eyed, probably a little taken aback by all the commotion. Taemin then looked down at his tummy and whispered "I feel like it's working."   
Jongin couldn't help himself and threw himself at the boy, hugging him tighter than ever before. He couldn't believe it had worked. The happiness he felt in that moment he knew would never be topped.   
The room started to quieten down a little although people were still buzzing with excitement and joy. Jongin didn't want to, but he made himself pull away from Taemin and pick up the spoon again.   
"Ok" he said, trying to compose himself "Time for mouthful number two."   
\---

YAAAAAAAAAAYYYYyyyyyy  
Taemin can finally eat! <3 He'll be eating toffee candies in no time!~


	18. We All Scream For Taecream

"God these are good" Taemin mumbled, his mouth too full of candy to speak properly "I see why you like them so much."   
Jongin handed Taemin another toffee but it got turned down.   
"My teeth will go rotten if you keep feeding me all this sugar" Taemin said.   
Jongin pushed it into his hand "I hope they do" he said, his eyes squinting into crescents as he smiled cutely.   
It had been a week. A week of eating. A week of bliss.   
Obviously it hadn't been completely smooth. For the first few days they'd had some hiccups. Taemin freaked out occasionally that the converter would break down but upon hearing the words "warranty for life" he was immediately soothed. Jongin fed Taemin most of that week. It was as if it comforted Taemin to know that Jongin was right there and all of his attention was on feeding- so if anything went wrong he'd know immediately and could fix it.   
By the 5th day however, Taemin got more independent and started picking up the food and feeding himself. He still wouldn't eat without Jongin sitting right next to him but that didn't matter- baby steps after all.   
Of course Taemin was still barking mad obviously, he still believed he was a cyborg in every way and couldn't even go past a light without greeting it. But he wasn't going to die. And that was all Jongin really cared about. He could talk to as many appliances as he wanted as long as he ate.   
Every night, Jongin would sneak them both into the boiler room and they would talk, cuddle and in general be adorable. Jongin started sneaking in sweet foods as well, stealing candies and chocolates from the kitchens. Taemin loved anything sweet. Collectively they ate so many candies that behind a pillar they'd stashed about a thousand brightly colored foil wrappers. Sometimes Taemin took Toki and Fluffy along (to Jongin's annoyance because Taemin was always a little distracted with the toys whenever they were there) and had tied some of the wrappers around their necks to look like little bowties.   
"How cute does this look??" Taemin asked Jongin, who pouted back.   
"Pay attention to me not Toki!" came the reply to which Taemin just tutted.   
"Don't be jealous." Taemin said "You know you're my favorite."   
By the second week, Jongin decided to get more creative in the choice of sweet food he stole. One night, Jongin had brought in some mint chocolate chip ice cream. Taemin's face lit up immediately when he saw the cold, creamy substance. "OH MY GOD" he yelled, and for a second Jongin felt panicked but then he realized that Taemin was just excited about the bowl in his hands and started laughing.   
"I SCREAM YOU SCREAM WE ALL SCREAM FOR ICE CREAM!" Jongin sang playfully, only to have Taemin look up at him with a blank expression.   
"EH?" Taemin asked.   
"You know...it's a song...?!" Jongin replied. Taemin looked back at him as if he'd gone mad. Well, madder.   
"It doesn't matter" Jongin huffed, passing the bowl to Taemin who glared at it for a second.   
"You only bought one spoon idiot!" Taemin said.   
"Oh sorry your highness" said Jongin shuffling himself to get in a more comfortable position. The boiler room really wasn't the coziest place in the world to hang out but it didn't matter as long as they were together.   
"Well I don't wanna share anyway" Taemin grinned, digging into the ice cream. Jongin couldn't help staring at Taemin, his eyes transfixed on the way the boy ate. He was eating pretty slowly, savoring every sweet, creamy mouthful and then licking the spoon clean.   
"Mmm oh my god..." Taemin hummed, taking another long lick.   
Jongin's eyes widened when he noticed that Taemin was looking right at him as well. He'd been too busy studying the boy's mouth to realize.   
"Why are you staring at me?" Taemin asked, although he already knew.   
Jongin didn't feel embarrassed. "Watching you eat is seriously the biggest turn on" he smirked.   
Taemin raised both his eyebrows and took another mouthful before saying "You're a freak."   
"I know," Jongin replied "But it's like porn to me honestly."   
"That's a weird kink." Taemin said, despite the fact he really was enjoying this.   
"I know," Jongin said again, taking the spoon away from Taemin.   
"You pervert." Taemin said.   
"I know."   
Taemin leaned over and kissed Jongin. His lips were cold and sticky and all Jongin wanted to do was lick around them and taste the remains of the sweet ice cream...so he did. Taemin let him for a few seconds but then he pulled away "Stop it," he said "I said I wasn't going to share."   
"Aww poor me" Jongin whined. He was about to moan on but then Taemin said abruptly-   
"Do you think cyborgs can have sex like normal people?"   
Jongin pulled back. Oh god. What the hell was he supposed to say to that.   
"Umm...yes?"   
"But I mean. What if we do it and I electrocute you?" Taemin asked, putting his bowl down and furrowing his brows. He really did look worried.   
Jongin sighed "I don't think that would happen..." he said "I mean we kiss all the time and it's really no different if you think about it."   
Taemin's face lit up. "Oh that's true!" he beamed "My mouth is all squishy like yours..."   
"Yeah." Jongin said, no idea where this was going.   
"I think my wiring and mechanisms are all here" Taemin said, pointed to chest and tummy "...where you installed my converter. Although my pinky goes blue when I'm charged..."   
"...Or when you're cold..." Jongin said.   
"Mmm." Taemin agreed "But I mean that's good news for us. Because you know..."   
"Yeah."   
There was a little pause and Jongin had no idea what to do...or say...or think.   
He was relieved when Taemin crawled up to him and put a hand on his arm.   
"So...how do you wanna do it?" Taemin asked.   
"Do it?" Jongin said, acting dumb. He knew exactly what it was.   
"What goes in where?" Taemin said, as if they were talking about the weather.   
Jongin started to laugh "You're so damn casual about this!" He shrieked, pulling away.   
Taemin looked puzzled. "...But it's just you and me?" He said "So why would I feel embarrassed?"   
Jongin thought Taemin had a good point so he decided to start losing his inhibitions. "Well I mean..." He started, but was cut off.   
"Look Nini as long as something goes inside something else I don't care who's something is who's."   
Jongin started to snigger.   
"IT'S JUST SEX STOP BEING SO CHILDISH." Taemin yelled at him, playfully pinching the arm he was holding.   
"Okokokokok..." Jongin started "I guess I want to...be the someone to go inside your something."   
"I knew you'd say that" grinned Taemin.   
"Then why did you make me spell it out for you???"   
"Because it's hilarious when you get that embarrassed and your cheeks go all red." Taemin said evily.   
Jongin grabbed the bowl and dumped the rest on the ice cream in Taemin's face.   
\---

WELL xD kind of short chapter. sorry about that. I'll make up for it tomorrow hopefully because um. things are gonna get hot and heavy pretty fast so please aticipate/dread it :')   
AND DONT JUDGE ME PLEASE ;_;


	19. (M) Kissing's Not Enough

"Owww why did you bring them?" Jongin whined, when he saw Taemin dig Toki and Fluffy out of his dressing gown pocket.   
"Why not bring them?" Taemin asked, genuinely confused.   
"Because it's creepy!! I don't want their beady little eyes on us the whole time." Jongin replied. He'd been so excited all day about tonight and he didn't want anything to ruin it.   
Taemin laughed at him shamelessly. "They don't mind" he giggled, then added "Prude" under his breath.   
Jongin grabbed the toys from Taemin's hands and placed them as far away as possible, turning their backs so they faced the wall.   
Taemin just shook his head. "I don't know why you're so worried about them when we're gonna do it in front of all of these lights..." He said, looking up at the flickering bulbs. The boiler room may have not been the most romantic place in the world but it had become like a safe haven. It felt more like home to Taemin than anywhere had ever felt. Although that probably had something to do with Jongin being there, and not the location.   
Jongin resisted the temptation to roll his eyes. "Let's not talk about being watched..." He said, slowly walking towards Taemin "it's just you and me."   
"Just you and me" Taemin repeated quietly, sensing the mood had suddenly changed.   
A smile curved it's way onto Jongins plump lips as he bent his neck down to kiss Taemin deeply. Taemin felt his whole skin tingle when a hand slid across the small of his back, pulling him closer and he reciprocated by wrapping both his arms around Jongin's shoulders. God it felt good. Both of their tongues danced around each other in a messy kiss. They were both too excited about what was about to happen so kissing quickly became not enough and Taemin decided to wrap his legs around Jongin who rather roughly pressed him against the wall.   
It was a strange phenomenon when two people become so infatuated with each other that the only thing they want to do is blend into one. When you're so in love, that no contact is intimate enough to satisfy you because it's almost as if you want to devour your lover. That's how Jongin felt- obsessed with Taemin in every way.   
"I can't believe this is really happening" Jongin mumbled in between kisses.   
Taemin said nothing but pulled his head away for a second, enjoying teasing, and brushed his lips on Jongin's jaw line before gently sucking on the corner of his mouth.   
Jongin could feel Taemin's hot, erratic breath and it was driving him insane so he captured their lips together once more before guiding them both down to the floor.   
Taemin's back was still pressed up against the wall as he slid down. He felt captured and trapped but loved every second of it.   
The kiss was broken for a second when Jongin felt a pair of thin hands lace themselves around the line of his pajama bottoms. They stared at each other, both sets of eyes blown and filled with lust. Jongin let himself moan when he felt Taemin start to kiss his neck and a warm tongue trail down to his collar bone. The hands which had been fiddling with his pajama bottoms were now sneaking up to his sweatshirt and pulling the sleeves down to expose one of Jongin's shoulders. He felt teeth start to nibble on him but the sharpness only made the fire that burned inside him grow stronger.   
They parted for a second and Jongin chucked his sweatshirt off, leaving Taemin to feast his eyes on the bare, tanned skin underneath.   
"You're so pretty" Taemin said, swirling a finger around one of Jongin's nipples.   
Jongin rolled his eyes, he really didn't appreciate being called pretty so often but he knew it was meant as a compliment so he didn't argue and started moving in for a kiss. Taemin's head ducked down before their lips could touch because honestly, he was bored of lips and wanted something else. He started to kiss, lick and bite all the way down Jongin's chest but was stopped when he got down to the crotch.   
Only just cottoning on to what Taemin was about to do, Jongin pulled him up and shook his head "No that's my job" he said, smirking.   
"You're job?" Taemin squeaked, excitement bubbling up in his chest.   
Jongin nodded, pushing Taemin down to the ground and crawling over him. He thought given he was the one who was going to top, it really wasn't far for Taemin to suck him off as well. Besides, he kind of wanted to know what Taemin would taste like.   
"Will you be cold if I take this off?" Jongin asked, already pulling up Taemin's top and robe.   
"I feel like I'm on fire" Taemin replied, lifting himself into Jongin's arms to rid himself of the unnecessary clothing.   
Once Taemin was topless, Jongin couldn't help but hesitate for a second. It had only been 2 weeks of eating and Taemin still looked so thin. For a second Jongin wondered if this was ethical and if he was a monster for wanting to have sex so badly with someone who looked like they might snap like a twig at any second...   
"I'm not pretty?" Taemin asked, noticing the pause.   
Jongin shook his head, "You are pretty. You're just thin."   
"I lied to you about my eight pack" Taemin said, pulling himself off the ground to snuggle into Jongin for a second "But that doesn't mean I'm a fairy."   
"Fairytae" Jongin smiled.   
Taemin huffed "Seriously Nini if we don't start doing something very naughty very soon I'M going to top YOU."   
"Okokokokok" Jongin said, deciding to ditch his morals because who was he kidding anyway- this was happening. He was so far gone by now and just wanted Taemin too badly.   
The pace quickened a whole lot after that point, Jongin now completely on top of Taemin, grinding against him even though their bottom halves were still fully clothed. The floor really was very hard and cold so even though Taemin had said he felt like he was burning up, Jongin still decided to dress him back into his robe, leaving it undone so their torso's could still press against each other.   
Jongin couldn’t wait any longer. He started to make his way down to Taemin's sweatpants, scrunching his hands there for a second. The reaction he got was priceless- Taemin letting his eyes roll back into his head as he arched his back. "God do that again.." He moaned, guiding Jongin's hands back to his crotch but Jongin was having none of it.   
"Don't be bossy" Jongin said "I'm in charge here."   
Taemin was about to argue back but was soon distracted when a wave of pleasure hit him again. He glanced down to see that Jongin had now slipped off his sweats and was blowing, ever so lightly on his privates.   
"Oh MY GOD" Taemin yelled, in too much bliss to feel embarrassed that he was fully naked now.   
Jongin started to tease the end of Taemin's privates with his hands, before taking the tip in his mouth and sucking. Hard. A part of Taemin just wanted Jongin to take the whole thing in his mouth but didn’t complain because this slow, pleasurable torture was just too enticing.   
Enjoying the reactions he was getting far too much, Jongin continued to tease. Probably for too long, because after a few minutes Taemin was becoming a panting, shivering, hot mess. Jongin decided enough was enough and took Taemin fully into his mouth, making the other writhe and shriek beneath him. Taemin's hips were beginning to rock upwards but Jongin held them firmly down because he didn't want to gag.   
"I'm gonna...I'm gonna..." Taemin panted, grabbing Jongin by the hair and tugging him off.   
Jongin just smiled at him gleefully "I know" he said, taking Taemin in his mouth again and sucking like his life depended on it.   
Taemin knew he'd just been given permission to come in Jongin's mouth.   
So he did.   
Hot, creamy liquid cascaded down Jongin's throat and he wouldn't admit it but he actually enjoyed the sensation a lot. He desperately tried to swallow all of it but man there was a lot, so he just let the remains run down both corners of his mouth and drip onto Taemin's thighs.   
Taemin stared back down at Jongin with a look that said I want you. Now.   
Jongin didn't need any encouragement. He threw himself over Taemin so they were face to face and kissed him roughly before yanking down his pajama bottoms to reveal his extremely hard, throbbing privates. He didn't think he'd ever been so turned on. Watching Taemin like that, the faces he'd pulled and the way he'd gasped...Jongin though nothing would ever be hotter.   
Except he was wrong. Because Taemin started to part his legs instinctively and whine a soft "Come inside..." which made Jongin go absolutely nuts.   
"Taemin..." Jonin said, making his way down to the boy's entrance and staring at it for a second because Taemin was clenching and opening subconsciously. He licked his hands and started running little circles around the hole, making Taemin quiver and claw Jongin's shoulders manically.   
When he inserted the first finger, Taemin screamed. For a second Jongin thought it must have hurt but it soon became very clear that it was pleasure that had induced the outburst, as Taemin started to rock himself down on the finger. To Jongin's delight he whispered "Another one..."   
Jongin slid in the second with a little more difficulty because Taemin was clenching, but it still seemed to be enjoyable so he continued. When it was time for the third, Jongin started to scissor his fingers to loosen the hole even further. Taemin pressed down on Jongin inside of him again, crying out because that spot had just been touched. Jongin could feel Taemin's hands in his hair and hear the low moans escaping from his lips. It was too much. He needed release.   
Pulling his fingers out, he started to position himself above Taemin, putting his hands on the boy's thighs to spread his legs even wider. The tip of his cock was brushing against Taemin's entrance and he just couldn't restrain himself any longer and pushed himself all the way in, rocking Taemin backwards forcefully as a scream escaped from his lips.   
"Jongin..." Taemin cried out, clutching onto Jongin's back as his nails dug into soft flesh.   
Jongin couldn't even feel the pain of Taemin's sharp fingernails. He was in pure ecstasy as he thrust in and out. Taemin was making all kinds of sinful noises and he knew that he was slamming into that spot over and over again but couldn't help abusing the power.   
"Ni..." Taemin started, but his voice was drowned out into nothing but a gasp when Jongin pounded in again with expert precision on exactly where it felt the best and worst. "Oh god I'm gonna...again...I'm gonna..."   
Jongin didn't stop and kept thrusting through Taemin's second orgasm. Creamy liquid escaped out onto Jongin's torso, a lesser amount than the first time but that didn't mean it felt any less intense. Taemin was now a quivering, shaking, over-sensitive mess. Every time Jongin pounded inside it felt like heaven and hell all at once.   
Jongin started to slow down because he realized he was rocking Taemins body furiously and the ground was hard and concrete after all. The last thing he wanted to do was give the boy bruises.   
Taemin seemed to enjoy the more mellow pace and he reached up from the ground and wrapped his arms around Jongin's shoulders. Out of nothing but pure instinct, he started to lick and nibble all the way up Jongin's neck where he stopped and gently sucked on the earlobe.   
Jongin thought there must be no one on earth who had ever felt the immense pleasure that he was right now. He felt hot and tingly against Taemin's body and the burning he felt in his stomach was blissful. He's never had feelings like this before and he never wanted it to end.   
Sadly though, the sensations couldn't last forever. Jongin was feeling his willpower to go slow disappear as the heat and intensity was building up.   
"It's ok" he heard Taemin's shaky voice in his ear "You can go harder again."   
That was all the encouragement it took and suddenly Jongin was pounding into Taemin once more, making the other squeak, moan and gasp in all the right ways. Taemin's legs spread a bit wider still, one of them hooking around Jongin's for support. Jongin's body felt on fire, he felt so high and knew it was only a matter of seconds before he was about to...   
...explode.   
He came hard, deep inside of Taemin, pausing for a second only to catch his breath. Taemin pressed himself down onto Jongin, deepening their connection as he felt the hot liquid spill inside of him. Feeling so full was a sensation he was sure that he'd never get used to. It was such a surreal pleasure and he loved the feeling of the person he loved most in the world inside of him. They were connected in every way now.   
The aftershocks of pleasure were still cascading through Jongin's body but he didn't want to make Taemin uncomfortable so he started pulling out.   
"No don't..." Taemin whispered into his ear, still clinging onto Jongins shoulders for support. "Stay inside...it feels so nice."   
Jongin nodded, apparently he'd lost the ability to speak. He changed their positions slightly by pushing himself further on top of Taemin and lying him down completely. He was on a little nervous to lay any weight down on such a skinny figure so instead rested on his elbows which were either side of Taemin's head and bent his head down to kiss Taemin passionately. The kiss lasted a very long time. It was lazy and perfect. Taemin thought Jongin tasted a little funny but then remembered...oh -that was himself he could taste- and it only turned him on.   
They lay there for a second, panting in a daze before Taemin stretched and let out a long, contented sigh. "Do you have any idea how hot you look with come dribbling down your chin?" He said, stroking Jongin's hair.   
Jongin chuckled. "Pretty hot?" He asked.   
"Pretty damn hot." Taemin stated, pulling himself up so that they could finally separate.   
When they disconnected, Jongin let himself stare at Taemin's opening for a second shamelessly, enjoying the sight of liquid slowly seeping out. He then lay down next to the boy on the floor, totally spent and happier than he'd ever felt in his life.   
Taemin shifted and started to climb on top of Jongin- the floor was cold and Jongin was such a warm, squishy pillow after all.   
Jongin enjoyed being Taemin's bed and let his arms drape across the boy's shoulders. He closed his eyes and before he knew it lost consciousness into a deep contented sleep, his dreams full of bunnies and a certain robot boy.

\---

-runs  
-hides  
-cries


	20. Nini's Bite

Jongin was very impressed with himself when he managed to wake up at around 5am. He really hadn't meant to sleep for so long because he knew they needed to get back into their beds soon or the White Coat's would know they'd snuck out. He glanced down, a wave of contentment rushing over him as he saw the peaceful form of Taemin, sleeping on his chest in nothing but a robe. It was freezing in the boiler room so next time he'd have to remember to bring some blankets or something.   
Because there was definitely going to be an next time.   
"Wake up Taeminnie" Jongin cooed, stroking Taemin's hair.   
Taemin groaned and looked up with tired eyes before digging his face into Jongin's chest and moaning. He wasn't going anywhere.   
"We have to get up soon..." Jongin said rubbing the boy's back and attempting to sit up. Taemin was having none of it and pushed back down.   
"Do you want us to get caught?" Jongin asked.   
"Noooo..." Taemin mumbled, lifting his head up again to pout.   
Jongin couldn't help but laugh at Taemin's swollen lips. "You like a duck" he said, rather tactlessly.   
"Quack." Taemin replied, before grumbling "...I want to stay here..."   
"I do too but we'll be deep shit Taemin. Deep shit!" Jongin huffed, trying to reach a pair of underwear from where he was lying. His arms weren't quite long enough.   
Taemin didn't care. All he wanted to do was hibernate there forever. He was happy and tired, why in the world would he want to leave Jongin's cozy embrace?   
"Can't we just have sex again?" Taemin asked, lifting up his knee to press it against Jongin's crotch.   
Embarrassingly, the pressure made Jongin come to life immediately. The offer was far too tempting and old Jongin would have jumped at the chance, having never been good at self restraint. But new Jongin had flashing images in his mind of needles and green rooms.   
"Come on Minnie don't make this harder than it already is..." Jongin said, making Taemin giggle at the word 'harder'.   
"You know we put on quite the sex show for the lights last night..." Taemin said, changing the subject to distract Jongin from his leaving attempts.   
"...And the boilers" replied Jongin, no idea what he'd decided to add that.   
"I hope they enjoyed it" Taemin whispered, smiling as he remembered last night's activities.   
"You hope THEY enjoyed it?" Jongin asked "Did YOU enjoy it?"   
"It was ok." Taemin shrugged.   
That was it.   
"Move your big fat arse Taemin!" Jongin said, prying himself away from the clutching hands around his waist. Taemin groaned and just layed there where Jongin had left him on the floor, deliberately not moving a muscle.   
"My arse isn't big" Taemin said, when Jongin threw some underwear at his head.   
"I guess it's not" Jongin said, lifting up Taemin's robe to which he got a swift kick as punishment.   
Jongin just laughed. "Get dressssssseeeedd you brat" he said, searching desperately to find his own underwear. "Oh sorry their mine" he said, realizing he'd just thrown them at Taemin's head. "Where are yours?" Jongin asked.   
Taemin wasn't listening, so Jongin tried another tactic. "Fine" he said, getting dressed as quickly as he could "You can stay here, I'm off."   
"Wha??" Taemin whined, snapping his head up.   
"I'm going" Jongin said. He wasn't really. But this technique seemed to be working so why not go with it.   
"You're so mean to me" Taemin said, finally deciding to start moving. Jongin rolled his eyes and collected Taemin's clothes (along with Toki and Fluffy) and handed the bundle to Taemin, who decided to dress himself in the slowest way possible.   
"This is like the weirdest strip tease ever" Jongin said, watching Taemin pull on his socks.   
"I'm not stripping?" Taemin questioned.   
"Yeah but. Oh god I don't know I'm delirious" Jongin shrugged.   
"Why?" Taemin asked, now slipping on his sweatpants so he was fully dressed.   
"...Well you may have found last night only OK but I rather enjoyed it..." Jongin smiled.   
Taemin couldn't help but smile back, even though he was trying to be grumpy. "I enjoyed it too" he said, walking towards Jongin and pecking him on the lips.   
They hadn't had anything to clean them up with last night so they both looked pretty terrible. Jongin's hair was sticking up in all directions so Taemin tried to smooth it down, but it only sprang back up again. Taemin didn't look much better himself. His lips were still so swollen and a hickey was beginning to form on his neck. He didn't even know how that happened.   
"You look awful." Jongin said.   
"So do you. But it's kind of sexy." Taemin replied, smiling brightly.   
"It's hot as sin." Jongin agreed, but then added "Just get into the showers as quickly as you can ok?", worrying their appearances would raise suspicions.   
"You're so paranoid" Taemin said, hugging Jongin one last time before they left their little boiler room safe haven and reluctantly started the day.   
\---   
Every night since the first they would sneak into the boiler room and make each other's worlds spin. Jongin learned everything Taemin liked. He knew exactly what to do to get the reaction he wanted, exactly where to touch to make Taemin pull that face. Taemin liked to be teased, he learned, but if you got too carried away with it he'd start getting bossy and annoyed. In any case, it was perfect and Jongin couldn't have been more in love with this strange, sweet boy who thought he was a robot.   
Jongin had even taken the liberty to hide pillows and blankets down there along with Toki and Fluffy who now were permanent residents. They tried not to trash the place, they really did, but it was hard when you were in the heat of passion to be careful about your surroundings and they knew they'd touched some leavers by accident and pressed the odd button. Luckily, nothing had blown up yet and Taemin had assured Jongin that the boiler's had told him they were fine.   
The only bad thing about the whole affair was leaving time. When it was time to go, Taemin would throw a tantrum every single time. Frankly, it was getting a little wearing. He would huff and whine and in general try and be as difficult as possible, dressing himself so slowly that it took about an hour.   
One night, he was in a particularly bad mood so it took them even longer than usual. Every time Jongin dressed Taemin in an item of clothing he'd just rip it off again. He would smirk and laugh and it scared Jongin because it reminded him of expressions he used to pull all the time. No wonder it pissed Suho off so much. Maybe he really was a bad influence.   
Jongin was just about to put on a sock for the millionth time when he froze. Footsteps could be heard, clear as day just outside the door.   
"Shiiiiiit Taemin!!" Jongin hissed, hectically grabbing some discarded clothes along with the pillows and a blanket and hiding them as quickly as he could. Taemin hadn't seemed to notice and was still blabbering away about something or other so Jongin tugged him behind the pillar and clamped a hand down on his mouth.   
"Shhhhhhhh!!!!!" He hissed, as he heard the door open and voices become clearer.   
"So the problem with the boiler is that there's no pressure?" Asked a voice, and Jongin heard footsteps walk dangerously near to where he and Taemin hid.   
"I'm not sure," said another "although I think some of the settings may have been tampered with."   
"You mean someone's been down here?" The first voice said. Jongin was dying inside and glanced down at Taemin, keeping his mouth firmly clamped because honestly he didn't trust the boy to be quiet. Taemin didn't seem stressed at all and just blinked back at him.   
"What's that?" Asked the first voice, and Jongin mentally cheered as the footsteps walked away.   
Jongin's relief was short lived however, because the voice then said "Is that a sock?"   
"Who would leave a sock down here?" The second voice asked "I guess it must be whoever's been pressing these buttons..."   
Some clinkings could be heard, presumably them resetting the heating system Jongin thought, before the first voice spoke again. "Does everything look ok?" It said.   
"Yes everything's fine now. Someone's just been tampering with the settings...they were all off" replied the second voice.   
Jongin heard the footsteps start to fade and the door clang shut, making him jump. He felt like a rigid statue- too panicked to move. Taemin was sick of his mouth being clamped, so stuck his tounge out and licked Jongin's hand.   
"Ew!" Jongin said, yanking it away and coming out of his trance.   
Taemin laughed and sat back down as if nothing had happened.   
"Shiiiiiit Taemin!!" Jongin hushed.   
"What?" Taemin asked.   
"DID YOU NOT JUST HEAR WHAT HAPPENED?" Jongin said, trying to keep quiet when really he was yelling.   
"Someone came in and reset the boilers...?" Taemin replied, unsure of why Jongin was being such a baby.   
"Yes but they found a sock!!" Jongin hissed.   
"I think it was your sock." Taemin stated, as if that mattered.   
"Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit" Jongin mumbled, giving up trying to talk to Taemin because he was useless in this mood.   
"Don’t worry!" Taemin smiled "We can get you more socks!"   
"That's not it idiot!" Jongin snapped, loosing his patients now. He turned to look at Taemin who was still only half dressed. "Get your clothes on now Minnie or I swear to god I'll..."   
"You'll what?" Taemin interrupted, smirking devilishly.   
"I'll..." Jongin stuttered.   
"Exactly. You won't do a thing to me." Taemin laughed "You love me and you're soft."   
"I'm SOFT?"   
Taemin nodded. "You're my sweet little soft and cuddly Nini bear."   
Jongin felt like punching the pillar. "Lee Taemin," he snapped "If you don't get dressed right now. I'm going to bite you."   
Taemin started laughing hysterically. "Bite me???" He shrieked.   
Jongin was sick of this now. He thundered up to Taemin and grabbed a thin arm, pulling it up to his mouth.   
Taemin looked at him with bored eyes. "Go on then." he provoked.   
So Jongin did. Pretty hard actually.   
"OW!!!!" Taemin yelled "You psychopath!!! You left a mark!!!"   
"Get dressed" Jongin said. And Taemin did.  
\--

Nini bear's bite when you don't get dressed apparently. Learn from Taemin's mistakes :')


	21. Underwear Found

"Ugh god how long is this gonna take?" moaned Key, placing his head face down on the table.   
To the patients dismay, everybody had been gathered into the cafeteria for a 'meeting'. It was suppose to be their free time so everyone was pretty pissed.   
"I bet he's done something again..." Tiffany hissed, staring at Jongin who just smiled back innocently. He had no idea why they'd been called together like this but it wasn't that uncommon. Sometimes they were asked to meet up to discuss different schedules, introduce a new member of staff or a change in the daily routine. And he hadn't stolen anything of any importance recently. In fact, his stealing was dramatically decreasing. Since Taemin, he found himself feeling like he wasn't vanishing so much anymore, like he was important. Obviously he still nabbed the occasional thing (I mean who could resist the ice cream from the kitchens) but it just wasn't on the same scale as before.   
Of course there was the whole having-sex-every-night-in-the-boiler room thing. But they'd been so careful since the sock incident. Jongin had removed all the pillows, blankets and candy wrappers. He'd even made Taemin keep Toki and Fluffy back on his bed and he'd only thrown a small strop about it so Jongin was feeling pretty impressed with his sneaking-around skills.   
That was until the head White Coat, Dr Lee Soo Man appeared, carrying a pair of underwear with a peg as if it were a bomb. Jongin stiffened and glanced at Taemin who was seated next to Key, but the kid wasn't paying any attention. Instead he was staring up at the ceiling probably having a conversation with one of the light bulbs.   
Jongin had no idea what to do. He knew the underwear were Taemin's and all he wanted was for the ground to swallow him up. But then he realized, nobody would know who they belonged to, so what did he have to worry about. All he had to do was put on a poker face and lie, and he was good at that.   
"You may think it's bizarre that I all gathered you hear today for this." Dr Soo Man said, dumping the underwear down on the floor. "But these were found in the boiler room. Along with other strange changes to the heating system, and what appears to be the remains of several break-ins."   
A few eyes looked over to Jongin and he shuffled himself lower in his seat. It still could be anyone, he told himself, taking a shaky breath and hoping nobody was noticing the fact that his cheeks were glowing red.   
"This is unacceptable and extremely serious." Dr Soo Man carried on, crossing his arms over his white coat. "I shouldn't need to tell you that the off limits places here are exactly that- off limits. It's for your safety that these rules are made and they must be obeyed or there could be serious consequences."   
"Well it wasn't me." Key said, smiling because frankly he was enjoying this scandal. I mean underwear. It was hilarious.   
"Me neither" Tiffany said, followed by the quiet nods of other patients and a few "Me too's..." and "Why would I want to go down there..."   
Jongin just tried to blend into the crowd, glancing at Taemin every few seconds but luckily his attention was still on the lights.   
"Well they have to be someone's," The White Coat said, gazing around the room. "And we need to get to the bottom of this today because we can't let this happen again."   
"Bottom of this..." Jonghyun giggled and Key laughed too.   
"This isn't funny," the doctor replied "Nobody is leaving here until we know who broke in."   
Silence.   
Jongin just stared at his hands. He knew he could out-stubborn the White Coats. All he had to do was stay calm.   
"I'll ask you again." Dr Soo Man said, raising his voice "Who. Do. These. Belong. To?"   
"Oh they're mine" came a soft voice.   
Shhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitt.   
Taemin was now standing up and walking towards The White Coat. He bent down and picked up the discarded underwear and stared at them for a few seconds before saying "Where did you find them?"   
Jongin felt as if he was going to die. He couldn't believe that Taemin had been so absent that he hadn't listened to a single word of what was happening.   
"They're YOURS?" Key yelled, before the Dr Soo Man had a chance to reply.   
"Uhuh?" Taemin replied, bewildered "Why? What's going on?"   
Oh my god no, thought Jongin.   
But his worst fear was already coming true as a penny seemed to have dropped in the room and everybody started to turn to Jongin and stare. The faces that glared at him were a mixture of shock and amusement, except Taemin's- who just looked seriously confused.   
It was obvious now. Taemin couldn't have broken in to the room on his own and everyone knew it. The kid was in another world most of the time, so he had to have had help and it was obviously Jongin. Everybody knew that Taemin and Jongin had grown close, they hung around each other when they had any free time and Taemin still wouldn't eat if Jongin wasn't sitting right next to him. Jongin was a master at breaking and entering so...it all added up.   
Jongin didn’t know what to do. Usually when he got caught he would just laugh it off or argue his way out but this time was different. This time Taemin was on the line too.   
Dr Soo Man let out a sigh. "That's all the information I need" he said, watching everyone in the room's eyes dart between Jongin and Taemin. "Please escort Mr Kim and Mr Lee to my office." He said to another White Coat before turning and leaving the hell which was this 'meeting'.   
\---   
Taemin had no idea what was happening. He'd been so absorbed in his conversation with the lights (they were telling him all about what had happened in the cafeteria earlier that day) that he hadn't heard a word of what was going on. Now, all of a sudden he and Jongin were being escorted down to the White Coat's offices all because somebody found his underwear?   
He looked up at Jongin as they were walking, trying to make eye contact but Jongin kept his eyes firmly forwards. Taemin tried to grab his hand but it was yanked away at super speed, making Taemin wonder what on earth he'd done wrong. But then again, Jongin didn't like it when he was too clingy in front of the White Coat's so that was probably it...?   
"Are you mad at me?" Taemin whispered "Where are they taking us?"   
Jongin just stared at him. The look said it all- Trust me.   
When they arrived at Dr Soo Man's office, they were both sat down in front of his large desk. Taemin was feeling frantic, like the world was spinning around. He knew something very bad was happening for Jongin to look like that and felt so confused. Were they in trouble? Was it his fault?   
Dr Soo Man cleared his throat and started to talk. Taemin was so panicked that he only managed to catch a few sentences.   
"...doctors have been discussing this for a while..."   
"...recent events have made it very clear that our suspicions were true..."   
"...going to have to separate the two of you..."   
Hang on. Separate?   
"...isn't good for a patient to become so dependent on another..."   
"...unhealthy relationship..."   
"...his reliance on you isn't a good thing..."   
"...he's shut off from everyone else and will only open up to one person..."   
Jongin suddenly stood up, making Taemin jump backwards. "ARE YOU GOING TO TAKE TOKI AWAY FROM HIM NEXT??" He yelled, his hands clenching into fists "LET'S JUST GET RID OF ANYTHING THAT GIVES HIM COMFORT WHILE WE'RE AT IT..."   
"Kim Jongin," Dr Soo Man said calmly "You can't appreciate the complexity of this situation because you are so ill yourself..."   
"THAT DOESN’T MAKE A DIFFERENCE..." Jongin started to yell.   
"He won't eat a mouthful of food without you sitting right next to him, practically feeding him. You can't tell me that's a healthy way to be." Soo Man interrupted.   
"IT'S A WHOLE LOT HEALTHIER THAN THE NOSE TUBES!!" Jongin screamed.   
Nose tubes??????? Taemin's mind was starting to go into overdrive.   
"Look, this decision wasn't an easy one to make but I promise you that it's for both of your general wellbeing." Soo Man replied, swifty getting up and gesturing for another White Coat to take Taemin away.   
Taemin now knew exactly what was happening. He'd made sure to pay attention, even though his ears were ringing and his heart felt like it was about to pound out of his chest. The only solution was to kill them all, so he started to run towards the other side of the room and put his arms up, feeling the bullets in the ends of his fingertips ready to explode out at his command.   
A White Coat started walking towards him and it was as if everything was going in slow motion. He was just about to fire, when he glanced at Jongin who was being restrained himself. Jongin shook his head at Taemin frantically, telling him silently not to do what he was about to.   
"You're not a murderer Taeminnie" he heard, a flashback from a previous conversation. But they were trying to separate them weren't they? Wasn't this the only way out?   
Time was no longer going slow and spead up to normal. Taemin put down his arms and started kicking and screaming. He may not have it in him to kill the White Coats but he could at least try and hurt them. Although it would never be enough to equal the pain he felt in that moment.   
\---

O NO D: well I'm nothing if not predictable haha xD DONT WORRY. IT'S GONNA BE OK. just...not yet >:)  
why am i so mean to these babies.


	22. (M) Fantasies

So this was what deep shit looked like, Jongin thought as he twisted and turned uncomfortably in his new bed. They had decided to separate the pair by moving Jongin to a different, more secure part of the institution. He still wasn't locked away with the 'real crazies' but he was confined to a ward where the patients were locked in and nobody could wander freely. He didn't know anyone in this alien place and felt so alone. It was ironic really, that it was Jongin that they'd decided to move to the more secure section when actually it was sweet little Taeminnie who was contemplating murder.   
Taemin was angry. In fact, angry wasn't a strong enough word for the immense rage that threatened to explode out of him at any moment. How dare those White Coats take Jongin away from him. His Jongin. He wanted to kill them all. Everyday he thought about it. But everytime he tried he just couldn't find the will to pull the triggers inside his fingers. 

Pathetic, the radio had told him.   
"I know." Taemin whined.   
Don't tell me you don't have enough power, I know you've been eating.   
"I've stopped eating!!" Taemin yelled. There was no way he was feeding himself without Jongin around. "But I've just got too many emotions that are stopping me!!!"   
You can't even kill them for Jongin?   
"No I can I just..." Taemin couldn't even get the words out he felt so stressed. "Jongin wouldn't want me to kill them. He told me I'm not a murderer..."   
That was before they tore you apart Taemin. Stupid boy. Do you really think Jongin wouldn't want you to kill them now? You're just weak...   
"SHUT UP!" Taemin screamed, grabbing the radio and throwing it against the wall where it cashed there loudly. He slumped down onto his knees. No tears came but he felt himself start to shake and hiccup anyway. 

While Taemin hadn't shed a tear, Jongin certainly had. He just couldn't stop crying. Especially at night. He knew it was utterly pathetic and he felt mortified that he was letting himself become so vulnerable but he couldn't get over what had happened. The love of his life was literally in the same building and yet he felt a million miles away, trapped and helpless. He'd tried billions of times to escape but all of his attempts had failed. And he never failed, and yet this time when it mattered the most his skills were letting him down and he didn't think he could take another needle in his neck.   
He knew it was only a matter of time before he would shrink into a dot. He could feel himself getting smaller and smaller everyday, and knew he'd vanish without Taemin. His stealing became much worse, he even took on some personality traits. Nothing was working. He was still disappearing fast.   
The only way he could get himself to sleep was through fantasizing. He thought of the beach that they'd imagined with the sparkling blue sea and palm trees. They were both lying on the warm, dry sand listening to the breeze whirl around them. Taemin was chubby and well. He didn't think he was a cyborg in Jongin's fantasy. Instead, he was just a healthy boy. And Jongin wasn't a dot and he would never vanish. They didn't have a care in the world as they began to kiss at sunrise...   
"I'm so relaxed..." Taemin mumbled into Jongin's mouth. When he pulled back, they stared into each others eyes for a few moments. "You look so pretty..." Taemin whispered.   
"Why do you always say I look pretty?" Jongin asked.   
"Because you are pretty. You're beautiful." Taemin replied, caressing Jongin's cheek and leaning in to give him a butterfly kiss.   
"Hey it still tickles..." Jongin moaned, pulling away.   
"You big baby..." Taemin smiled "Do you wanna go and get ice cream?"   
Jongin looked around. The sun had only just risen and the beach was deserted. "Where would we get ice cream from?" He asked, looking back at Taemin.   
To his surprise, a bowl of mint chocolate chip flavor was already in Taemin's hands.   
"Look I bought us 2 spoons" Taemin said, passing one of them to Jongin.   
"You'll share with me this time?" Jongin asked, taking a spoonful and feeding it to Taemin, not himself.   
"No," Taemin laughed "You've got the idea. I'll feed myself and you feed me too."   
"Ok" Jongin said, smiling. The more food the better. As long as Taemin ate, everything was alright with the world.   
Jongin did as he was told and fed Taemin. Being the cute kid he was, Taemin started to reward Jongin and started feeding him back, making sure to over-load the spoon so it would be as comical as possible.   
They ate quickly because the ice cream was melting in the hot sun. A long drip of the sweet cream came out of Taemin's mouth and Jongin couldn't resist licking it up for him.   
"What’s with you and eating ice cream sexily?" Taemin laughed.   
"You know you love it" Jongin replied, wiggling his eyebrows.   
"I guess I do." Taemin shrugged "But do you know what I love even more?"   
"Beaches?" Jongin asked.   
"Nope."   
"Candy?"   
"Nope."   
"Tell me."   
"You." Taemin said, adding "Duh."   
"God you're cheesy..." Jongin laughed.   
Taemin didn't care and pushed himself on top of Jongin, so he was straddling his hips. Jongin looked up at the boy, in awe of how perfect he looked. His skin was radiant and soft. His cheeks were round and chubby. His hair, back lit from the sun, wasn't draped over his eyes like it usually was so Jongin could see those beautiful brown orbs staring back at him.   
Taemin leaned forward for a soft, sweet kiss before scooching down and unbuttoning Jongin's shirt. Jongin closed his eyes, and let his head fall down on the soft sand. He felt nibbles on his neck and collarbone as plump lips made their way down to his chest. Soft fingers circled around his tummy button as he felt a wet tongue graze it's way across his stomach. Taemin really was spoiling him...   
"Shall I show you how much I love you?" Taemin whispered, seductively.   
From that moment, Jongin knew it was a dream. So far his imagination had taken him on a somewhat realistic journey. (Except maybe the magically appearing bowl of ice cream.) But he knew that real life Taemin wouldn't say that. Although Taemin was not embarrassed about sex, and frankly he was up for anything, there was still an innocence to him which meant somehow everything they did was pure, no matter how intense or sexual it got.   
Dream Jongin didn't care if it was realistic or not by this point though, so he let his fantasy continue and just decided to enjoy it...   
"Go on then..." He said, as Taemin kissed down his chest, making sure to plant the odd butterfly kiss now and then just to make Jongin squirm.   
Taemin started to undo Jongin's jeans and laughed at him a little when he saw how hard Jongin already was.   
Now this was more realistic, Jongin thought, because Taemin was forever making fun of how turned on he got from the smallest thing.   
Taemin started swaying his hips to create a blissful pressure on Jongin's crotch. "Ohh...no..." Jongin moaned, he couldn't help himself. "Spoil me..." he whispered, more of a question than an order.   
"Ok" Taemin smirked "I'll spoil you."   
Jongin felt a hand slip inside his boxer's and grab what was inside. "What would you like me to do?" Taemin asked playfully. Jongin could tell Taemin was making fun of him. He really didn't care.   
"Just...oh god..." Jongin said as Taemin started to stroke up and down. He couldn't find the words. His senses were in overload. Besides, Taemin knew exactly what Jongin wanted.   
Taemin stopped abruptly and giggled. "Poor Nini...so hot and bothered already. No self control..." He tutted, making sure to sway his body from side to side just to drive Jongin crazy.   
"Why are you doing this to me..." Jongin moaned.   
"I'm spoiling you." Taemin laughed, "Just how you spoil me."   
Jongin was just about to argue, saying that this was the opposite of spoiling- this was teasing. But imaginary Taemin was nicer than real life Taemin, and started to...suck.   
Jongin had no idea how Taemin had undressed him so fast but he was now fully naked. Taemin was on top of him, doing all kinds of awfully pleasurable things and Jongin didn't think was going to be able to hold himself together much longer. He looked down, only to see those beautiful brown orbs staring back at him and he couldn't take the pressure anymore...   
The intensity was building up and his hands clenched into the sand beneath him. He felt like he was going to heaven...Taemin was everything...Taemin was everywhere...   
No.   
What?   
Everything was going black.   
The beach was slowly fading around them and the sand beneath his fingers was replaced by cold metal.   
Jongin jumped as Taemin collapsed on top of him, now lying limp slumped on his chest. To Jongin's horror, there was a needle hanging out of his neck. Just as Jongin was about to remove it, his hand was grabbed. He tried to pull away but grip on him was far too strong and suddenly there were people and voices everywhere.   
White Coats were surrounding them. Jongin had no idea where they were but the darkness was quickly becoming green.   
"TAEMIN" he yelled, but his voice was drowned out by the loud noises of footsteps. He felt himself shrink. Taemin's unconscious body was crushing him as he got smaller and smaller. He tried to scream, but he was so small that he could hardly even hear himself.   
The White Coat's around them tore Taemin from him and peered down at Jongin, who was now the size of an ant.   
"Help me!!" Jongin yelled, as he was still shrinking fast and he knew it would only be a matter of seconds before he vanished into nothingness. "Taemin!!" he called, but Taemin was no longer there. All that was left of him was a needle.   
Jongin started to hyperventilate as he saw his feet become invisible, his torso, his arms...his hands...his fingertips...there was nothing left.   
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." 

Jongin woke up with a start. He was sweating all over. His body felt like it was on fire. He didn't even remember falling asleep. One second he was having beach sex fantasies and the next minute he was...nothing. Just a dot.   
A White Coat he didn't recognize was standing over him, a worried expression on his face. Jongin glanced at his name tag- "Dr Byun Baekhyun."   
"Are you ok?" The White Coat said, passing Jongin a sip of water. Jongin almost chucked it in his face.   
"Mmm." Jongin mumbled, too embarrassed and dazed from his nightmare to speak and trying to control himself from doing something he'd regret.   
\---

/ohgawdnotagain.  
honesly there wasn't going to be any sexiness in this chapter, it was just going to be a sweet little beach conversation :') What a pervert Jongin is. It's not me. He made me write this.


	23. "Love" Letters

"How is he?" Jongin asked through the bars that connected his ward to a main corridor.   
Key sighed, hesitating for a moment. "Do you want the sugar coated version or the truth?" he asked.   
"Just tell me." Jongin hissed, getting impatient. He'd been waiting to hear from Key all day.   
Luckily, if you showed good behavior (and Key was- he hadn't burned anything in practically a month) then the White Coat's allowed you special privileges. Being the nice guy he was, Key had asked to speak to his "friend" Jongin, when really he was only there for Taemin.   
"He's bad Jongin. Really bad." Key said, wondering whether or not to play it down but Jongin deserved the truth. "He won't speak that much and when he does he just yells. Even at me. He's angry at you too. He keeps asking me why you haven't 'kidnapped' him yet. He literally pulled out a chunk of his own hair yesterday. Nobody knows what to do with him. This really was a terrible idea, even for the White Coat's."   
Jongin's heart sank. He hadn't expected much better to be honest (he knew how clingy Taemin could be) but it still made his insides hurt hearing the news. Maybe he could've done with a thick coating of sugar after all.   
"Has he been eating??" Jongin asked, probably the most important question of them all.   
"No."   
Oh god.   
"He told me to give you these." Key said, rummaging in his pocket and handing Jongin a folded note and Fluffy.   
"Thanks." Jongin said, adding "Have you read it?"   
"Of course I have." Key replied "What do you take me for."   
Jongin nodded, he wasn't annoyed. Obviously Key couldn't help himself. I mean it was only natural to be curious.   
"I'll see you in a few days." Key said and turned to leave.   
Jongin stopped him. "Make him eat" he said.   
"I'll try."   
\---   
When Jongin got back to his bed, he inhaled Fluffy's tummy. Disappointingly, the toy didn't smell as much like Taemin as he would have hoped. Actually, it smelt quite a lot like himself because the toy's were usually pressed in between them when they slept in the boiler room. At least it belonged to Taemin. He then turned to the note. A part of him almost didn't want to read it. He knew what it would say- Why aren't you here?? Why is it taking you so long to come and get me?? Why did this happen??   
He gulped and opened it. 

Why haven't you broken us out yet???? I'm waiting here for you and I don't know why you haven't come yet Jongin I'm getting pissed out now seriously. What's taking so long? I thought we'd be out of this dump by now? Why aren't we running away together??? I miss you so much I can't take it I really don't want to see anyone else's stupid face.   
Damn it I had so much I wanted to tell you and now I've forgotten it all?!?! Everytime I see or hear something I'm like I gotta tell Nini but you're not here and then I forget.   
I gave Fluffy to Key to give to you so I hope you've got him. I was gonna give you Toki but he really doesn't like you since you stole him and all. You know how unforgiving bunnies can be. Send me something please?   
Write back and come and get me soon.   
I love you. 

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.   
That's all Jongin could think.   
He took out a pen, and started to reply. 

Minnie I'm trying I promise. But they've got me in the secure ward and we're literally barred in here. Don't worry. I'll think of something. Just hang in there and eat ok?? The converter will be fine. It's safe to use without me. You can't charge with batteries now, remember that. Remember what I told you. You need food now. Only food will charge you. Batteries won't. Neither will plugs. Don't go electrocuting yourself again because it's not going to work, understand?? Read this carefully Taemin. Don't skim it. And don't roll your eyes at me. I can see what face you'd be pulling and I'm not in the mood. Just eat for me baby ok? Eat. That's all I'm asking you to do. I'll sort out the rest. I know it's taking me longer than it should.   
Be nice to Key. He's the only one helping us.   
Don't pull out your hair.   
Fluffy says hi but he stinks of me.   
Have you been getting drinks from Vendy? You know sometimes he might not listen to you and maybe you should ask Key to come and talk to him as well.   
I sent one of my t-shirts because I don't have anything else and nobody has anything you'd like to steal.   
I feel like I'm vanishing without you.   
I love you too. 

Jongin didn't know whether to tell Taemin he was feeling himself shrink or not. He didn't want to worry Taemin when he knew he had so much to deal with himself but a part of him just needed Taemin to know.   
For the next week Key had been their messenger boy. He went back and forth several times delivering notes, making sure not to draw attention to them by stuffing the letters in his pocket. Jongin was so grateful and tried to show it, but Taemin was still being moody with everyone. Thankfully, Key knew Taemin well enough that it didn’t bother him. This was just how Taemin got when he was stressed, so Key didn't bat an eyelid. Also, reading the notes was just far too interesting. I mean you'd have to be a Saint not to have a quick peek...and Key was no Saint. He read every single one of them... 

No!! Don't tell me to hang in here. You may be locked in but can't you just steal some keys??? Like the boiler room was locked and you got in there just fine!!! I can't risk the converter without you. Just in case. It might break. I'm not hungry anyway.   
Stop nagging me. I won't charge ok? I read it carefully. I won't stick my finger in a plug I promise.   
I miss Fluffy. How is he?   
Vendy isn't listening to me. I don't know what's gotten into him. Everyone hates me but apparently I'm being a little shit according to Sooyoung so maybe that's why.   
I got your t-shirt. Why didn't you send me the one I like? The grey one with the stripes? I guess it doesn't matter. It smells like you.   
I said I'd never let you disappear and I mean it Jongin. Now you listen to me ok. I'm older than you. Don't skim. You're not without me. You're still with me. I'm still there. You're loved and needed and important. You're everything to me. But not just to me. YOU are important. You're not going to fade. Important things don't fade. You're worth so much. You mean something. You have value. You're never going to become a dot. And you don't need me.   
But I need you. 

Jongin had read and re-read the last paragraph about a thousand times. He still felt like he was vanishing, but at least it was a little slower reading Taemin's words. It did comfort him knowing that at least one person on the planet thought he was important. And he knew that Taemin wouldn't lie to him, so maybe he was worth enough not to fade.   
Jongin also felt amused that Taemin had played the 'I'm older than you card' seeing as in reality they were only months apart. Plus most of the time it was Jongin who felt like he was older than Taemin, which was weird because he'd never met anyone more childish than him. It was strangely refreshing to be the grown up for once.   
He didn't know what to write back because persuading Taemin to eat without him wasn't going to be easy. But not impossible. He just had to pray that he could spout enough technical nonsense and that Taemin would be in a gullible mood. 

Ahhh Minnie. God. Ok. First of all. You and I both know that I need you just as much as you need me so don't be like that.   
Just get this into your head ok? The converter isn't going to break. Trust me. Just trust me. I made it very well. It has a default mechanism and a wireless connection. I'll know if it breaks even if I'm not there next to you. But it won't ok? It won't break. It has about 100 backup systems and it self-restarts when it detects a fault. Which it never has. And never will. Eat for me. Do it for me. I'll be really angry if you don't. I put a lot of effort into that converter and it's pissing me off you're not using it. Don't tell me your scared. Grow a pair Taemin. 

He knew his words were harsh, but felt like it was the only way. Taemin would just treat Jongin as a pushover if he wasn't a little mean. The tough love approach was the only thing that Jongin could guarantee would work. He decided he'd nagged enough though, and carried on writing. 

I tried to steal the key's but I got a needle in my neck ok??? The White Coat's are a lot stricter up here. I'm trying Minnie. I'll do it. Don't worry. I promise I'll see you real soon and I'll give you a big hug. And you better not be skinnier because I don't want to feel bones again.   
Fluffy is fine. Do you want me to send him back?   
Vendy isn't mad at you don't worry. Just ask Key to go with you when you want a drink ok? And I hate Sooyoung sure but apparently you have been being a little shit so stop it.   
Oh god I'm almost forgetting how spoilt you are. I couldn’t find the tshirt you liked. I did try. I dunno where I've put it. But the one I sent is your second favorite right? Geeze.   
I think I'm fading slower so I guess that's a good thing.   
There's different staff up here and it's weird. There's this White Coat I've never seen before and I feel like he's spying on me. It's creeping me out.   
I love you. 

Key delivered the reply the following day. 

I ATE A BOWL OF RICE OK??? OK??????? GOD. Jonginnnnnn I know I know! I know you put a lot of effort into it.   
I'll use it.   
I'm sorry.   
Sorry. I'll eat a bit more if you say it's safe. You know I trust you. Don't be mad at me.   
They put a needle in your neck??!?!?!?!??! Oh baby no whyyyyy. Why did you get caught?? Aren't you being careful???   
I won't be skinnier when you hug me. I'll be huge. You won't be able wrap your arms around me.   
No don't send him back I want you to have him.   
Vendy likes Key...you were right. How odd is that??!!?! I'll only be less of a shit when you're here and even then I'm promising nothing.   
No!! It's my 4th favorite idiot! And seeing as you only own 5 tshirts that’s pretty bad. Send me the plain blue one. I like that one.   
You're not fading slowly. You're not fading at all. Not even a little bit. I'll never let that happen. And even if you were a dot, I'd carry you around and it you'd be freaking adorable. I'd put you in my pocket and keep you with me 24/7. I'd build you a doll house and dress you up in only clothes I like. You'd be even prettier.   
Different White Coat? Why is he spying on you? I wish I wasn't so weak so I could kill them for you.   
I love you more 

Key ran messages back and forth like the good friend he was. He still read them, but was often disappointed by the lack of sexual content (I mean weren't they supposed to be love letters?) and amused by how much arguing seemed to be involved. Or at least nagging. He wondered what on earth they were talking about with all this 'converter' nonsense. Taemin still had told no one but Jongin that he was a cyborg. Everybody, including the White Coats, just thought he was food-phobic and heard voices. Key knew there must be something more, and the letters only proved it. It worried him because maybe the White Coat's did have a point. How was Taemin ever going to get better if he wouldn't talk to anyone but Jongin?  
\---

Taemin is even a brat in writing :')


	24. The Brown Shirt

Byun Baekhyun had only been a fully qualified doctor for 5 years. Despite this short amount of time he was still well-respected, although a lot of other White Coats thought his methods were a little...unconventional? Instead of talking directly to a patient, or making any kind of contact with them at all, he would simply observe their actions from a distance. Some patients, usually those who were more on the anti-social side wouldn't open up to White Coats freely. Especially if they had been sectioned and therefore forced to be in the institution against their will. His theory was, if you got to know them indirectly then you could find out what really made them tick, what their life was actually like.   
He'd been studying Jongin for almost 2 weeks. He'd never seen a patient like him, so obsessed with stealing things and yet also painfully worried over this Taemin kid. Baekhyun had never met Taemin, given that he worked only in the secure section, but he couldn't help feeling extremely curious about this strange boy. It was obviously harmful for Jongin to be away from someone he cared for, so Baekhyun wondered why the other White Coat's had made such a harsh decision. There must be a rational reason. Taemin must be harmful to Jongin, or Jongin harmful to Taemin. Either way, he needed to see for himself.   
\---   
It was pitch black, but luckily Taemin's night-vision was kicking in. His hands were shaking but he wasn't nervous- just cold. He was only wearing the t-shirt that Jongin had given him and some pajama bottoms. He cursed himself because he'd forgotten to put his robe on again. Jongin would've remembered that, he thought, but then again Jongin's not here...   
Well that was about to change. Taemin was sick of waiting around for his boyfriend to come and rescue him. He wasn't going to be the damsel in distress anymore. He may not have been as good as breaking and entering as his lover, but that didn't mean he hadn't learned a trick or two.   
He'd already managed to break into the garden, so he was feeling pretty damn pleased with himself. He couldn't quite remember which parts of the building was which from the outside...it was all so confusing. The institution had 3 sections- the open wards (where Taemin lived and it was minimal security), the secure ward (where Jongin was and they were locked in) and the cells (which were basically just green rooms, except the patients lived in them permanently.)   
Taemin wondered close to the building, peering into all of the windows to try and work out exactly where he was. He had no idea how he was going to do this, seeing as he hadn't really thought it through. If they got in trouble, he'd just pluck up the courage and start killing. That was his backup plan.   
He was looking for the faulty window that Jongin had showed him weeks before. Apparently it didn’t lock properly and if you jiggled it right then it would open and you'd be in the staff rooms. Taemin hoped that a doctor may have left the key's unattended, and therefore he'd just break Jongin out without having to smash a single window or fire a single bullet.   
By sheer luck alone, because Taemin was just wondering aimlessly, he stumbled across the window he was looking for. He jiggled it, just as Jongin had showed him and it popped open. No wonder Nini gets a kick out of this, Taemin thought, as he squeezed his way inside. It was pretty exhilarating.   
Once inside, his eyes had to adjust again because it was much darker than outside. The moonlight was making striking patterns on the floor and creating shadows of all kinds of scary things...including needles. Taemin looked behind him to see a tray full of the offensive pointy objects that the White Coats seemed to just love sticking in people's necks. Out of impulse Taemin grabbed one and clutched it firmly in his hand. In case he was caught it was good to have a weapon other than the bullets in his hands, just in case he wasn't man enough to kill them. Frankly, Taemin was weak.   
Feeling a little more secure to have a needle in his hands, he crept out of the staff room which lead to a corridor he'd never been down. He had no idea which way to turn. There was only one thing for it.   
"Do you know where they took Jongin?" Taemin whispered, looking up at the light bulbs which were off.   
There was no reply.   
"Hey I can't turn you on else the White Coats'll know I'm here..." Taemin hissed.   
No reply.   
"Fuck you!" Taemin spat, storming to his right. It was a gamble, but sometimes gambles paid off.   
And this gamble did. At the edge of the corridor there was a sign on a barred door. It said "Secure Ward A." Taemin felt like weeping with joy but then he realized...he'd forgotten the key.   
He'd forgotten to steal the key.   
IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
He'd been so distracted by the needle that what he'd actually come for had slipped from his mind completely. Jongin would've remembered. Jongin would've done it properly. Jongin would've been able to save you if roles were reversed, Taemin thought torturously. He rattled the door, knowing that it would create a noise but at this point he was beyond caring.   
"JONGIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed, banging his fists on it hard and creating even louder thuds. "WHERE ARE YOU??!?!??!?"   
"Lee Taemin?" A voice called from behind. For a beautiful second Taemin thought it might have been Jongin, but then realized why on earth would he use his second name.   
Taemin turned round slowly, knowing he'd been caught. He couldn't see the figure in front of him because they stood in a shadow but could just make out the outline of a white coat.   
"Don't come closer!!" Taemin hissed "Or so help me god I'll..."   
"...stab me with a needle?" The voice asked.   
"Yes" Taemin spat, holding up the needle aggressively.   
"I have a needle too you know" said the voice, and the figure stepped out of the shadows to reveal a White Coat that Taemin didn't recognize.   
"I said don't come closer!!" Taemin shrieked, backing away.   
"Hey it's ok. Look I'll drop mine if you drop yours." The White Coat said, fishing around in one of his pockets and pulling out a needle only to drop it on the floor, where it rolled away under a trolley.   
"How do I know you don't have more?" Taemin said, gesturing to the White Coat's other pockets.   
The White Coat paused for a second before doing something Taemin had never seen before.   
He took off his white coat.   
Underneath, he was wearing a plain brown shirt. He looked like any normal young man. It was unnerving to think of White Coat's as people with souls, rather than just the forces of evil that locked him up.   
"I don't have any pockets in my trousers..." The White Coat said, turning around to prove his point. "So will you put your needle down now?"   
Taemin dithered about it for a second but thought against it. He had no weapon other than bullets if he dropped the needle. It was safer for them both if he held onto it.   
"Do you know where Kim Jongin is?" asked Taemin.   
"I'm not talking to you while you're pointing that thing at me." The White Coat said. He almost looked bored.   
"I'll put it down if you let me see Jongin." Taemin replied through gritted teeth.   
"...that wasn't the deal we just made..." Baekhyun said, mulling it over for a second. "But we can make a new deal. I'm going to need a little more though."   
"A little more?" Taemin asked, confused.   
"Yes. I'll let you see Jongin if you put down the needle and agree to talk to me tomorrow." Baekhyun said calmly.   
Taemin wanted to throttle this White Coat. Who the hell did he think he was. Then again...didn't he just say that he'd let him see Jongin? Did he mean it?   
"How do I know you're not lying?" Taemin asked.   
Baekhyun thought about it for a second but came up with nothing. "You don't" he said "But I'm guessing you want to see Jongin enough to risk it."   
Taemin knew he'd lost, but he still didn't drop the needle. What would Jongin do. He had no idea.   
"Look Taemin" The White Coat said, after a lengthy pause "I want to help you."   
"That's what you all say. But you don't really. You just don't want someone dangerous like me out in the real world." Taemin replied.   
"I don't agree with the other Doctors." Baekhyun said. Taemin's insides felt like they were going to come out. He was so confused. The White Coat's were suppose to create of a front of complete harmony. They didn't have individual opinions...did they?   
"I don’t think it's a good thing to be away from someone you care about." Baekhyun continued, after Taemin remained still and emotionless. "If you talk to me Taemin, if you tell me what's wrong, if you let me in on your secret...I promise I'll let you see Jongin."   
Taemin still felt very unsure but what choice did he have. He didn't trust this White Coat (or should he say Brown Shirt) but if there was even the tiniest chance that he'd be able to see Jongin then he'd have to do whatever it took.   
"Ok..." Taemin replied, dropping the needle. "I want to see him now."   
"Now?" Baekhyun asked, glancing at his wristwatch "It's really late, why not the morning?"   
"NO." Taemin yelled, unable to control his voice. "I want to see him now."   
Baekhyun merely shrugged. "Ok," he said, then added "To prove I'm serious I'll let you two have 10 minutes in the garden. Then tomorrow, you and me'll sit down and have a nice conversation over cake about your secret. Is that ok?"   
"That's ok." Taemin whispered, although he wasn't sure it was.  
\---

Short chapter >


	25. Roles Reversed

"OH MY GOD" Taemin screamed, running to Jongin as fast as he could and throwing his arms tightly around Jongin's waist. Jongin said nothing, he was too overwhelmed by it all. One minute, he was having another shrinking nightmare and then the next he was being woken by the White Coat that had been spying on him and told that Taemin was waiting in the garden for him. A salty tear threatened to escape from his eyes so he wiped it on Taemin's shoulder.   
"Ow you big baby..." Taemin cooed, pulling Jongin even closer (if that was possible) and clutching at his hair. Jongin still didn't say anything, so Taemin started kissing his neck.   
Luckily, Baekhyun had decided to give the two some privacy. He'd set the timer on his watch for ten minutes and had gone inside, watching from a window in case the two of them decided to make a run for it. He knew the two must have been close, but not this close. This was...romance? Were they in love? How bizarre. Falling in love in a mental institution wasn't exactly common.   
Taemin grabbed Jongin's hand and lead him towards a bench. Jongin could hardly look Taemin in the eye. He felt small and pathetic. He was usually so good and breaking and entering, it should have been easy for him to come and rescue Taemin. But he'd failed.   
"You're not mad at me are you Nini?" Taemin asked, cupping Jongin's face in his hands and moving it to face him. Jongin shook his head.   
"Good! Because I did what I was told. I ate a bit. I'm not lying, honest. I really did..." Taemin rambled.   
"I've missed you a lot." Jongin whispered, pressing their foreheads together.   
"I guarantee I've missed you more." Taemin said, adding "I didn't even know I loved you that much!"   
Jongin couldn't help but laugh, even though he felt beyond overwhelmed.   
"Why did that White Coat let me see you?" Jongin asked "Why now?"   
"He caught me trying to break you out." Taemin explained "He said that he'd make a deal with me that if I tell him my 'secret' then he'll let us meet."   
"Your secret?" Jongin asked.   
"What's wrong with me. Why I can't eat or whatever...why I can talk to machines." Taemin mumbled.   
Jongin nodded in response.   
"...I don't know whether I'm gonna though. I mean he's a White Coat. He's the enemy right?" Taemin continued, "I might just make something up. What should I do Nini?"   
Jongin didn't know what to say. Honestly, he wanted Taemin to tell someone else he a cyborg. Jongin had done all he could do. He'd made Taemin eat. He'd saved Taemin's life. But he had no idea how to help Taemin realize that he wasn't a robot- he was just a normal kid.   
"I hate the White Coat's Minnie, you know I do. But behind that White Coat, they're people too. Just like all of us crazies aren't the same, maybe they're not either. Maybe a few of them have different ways of thinking." Jongin replied, although he doubted his own words.   
"But what if he finds out I'm a cyborg and then tries to kill me cus I'm so dangerous?" Taemin asked, absentmindedly picking at the loose fluff on Jongin's pajama bottoms.   
"You're not dangerous." Jongin stated.   
"I am!!" Taemin shrieked. He was offended that everybody kept treating him like he didn't have guns in his fingers. "LOOK" he said, pointing at Jongin "I could shoot you right now! I could blow your brains out!!"   
Jongin stared, cross eyed at the finger pointing at his nose before leaning to kiss it. "You won't though. So you're not dangerous. I could pick up that rock over there and kill you right now. But I'm not going to am I? Everyone has the potential to be a monster whether you have guns in your fingertips or not. You're no monster Taemin."   
Taemin still looked a little offended, but begrudgingly agreed. "So you think...you think I should tell him I'm a cyborg?"   
"Yes." Jongin replied.   
"Ok." Taemin said, still unsure "At least that'll mean we'll get to see each other again..."   
Jongin leaned in for a soft, sweet kiss. It was the first time their lips had connected that night and it felt like home. Taemin pulled away, his cheeks a little flushed. "Can we go have sex in the boiler room now?" he asked, a cheeky grin spreading across his angelic face.   
Jongin laughed, although he knew it wasn't a joke. "I don't think we have enough time..."   
"I guess we don't," Taemin moaned "but we could nip behind those bushes and have a quicky."   
"Awfully tempting..." Jongin joked.   
"I'll give you a blowjob." Taemin said, smiling brightly.   
"I had a dream you did that the other night." Jongin replied, his eyebrows furrowing as he remembered the nightmare.   
"Wasn't I good?" Taemin asked.   
"No, you were. But then you had a needle in your neck and I was shrinking." Jongin replied.   
Taemin cradled the back of Jongin's head to bring him closer for a kiss. Jongin thought it was weird how their roles seemed to reverse all the time. One minute he felt like the strong and sane one, looking after this bratty kid. But the next, he felt helpless and vulnerable and like all he wanted to do was curl up and cry in Taemin's arms.   
"Baby bear..." Taemin whispered "I promise you're not vanishing. In fact, you're realer than ever."   
"Realer than ever?" Jongin asked.   
"Mhm. Look at you. You shine brighter than the moon." Taemin replied. He meant it, even if it was cheesy.   
"You mean I reflect brighter than the moon..." Jongin corrected. He didn't know why he'd felt the need to add that because honestly, he did feel soothed hearing those sweet words.   
Taemin laughed, wrapping his arms around Jongin's shoulders. Jongin nuzzled into Taemin's neck, enjoying the smell that only belonged to his lover.   
"I'm suppose to be looking after you..." Jongin mumbled, his voice muffled because he was pressed so tightly against Taemin.   
"What? You don't look after me." Taemin tutted, "I'm older than you. I look after you."   
Jongin wanted to argue, he really did. But he thought it was sweet that Taemin was so self-unaware. Plus, it was really nice to be spoilt like this. Being taken care of wasn't something he was used to.   
"It's time to go now." A voice said from behind, making the two boys jump apart.   
"It's been 10 minutes already??" Taemin hissed.   
"It's been 15 minutes. But you two looked like you had some catching up to do so I thought I'd leave you to it..." Dr Byun said, tapping his foot on the ground. "This was the deal Taemin, it's time to go."   
Taemin thought about fighting. He glanced at Jongin for a second and could tell his lover was feeling the same. The soft look in Jongin's eyes was now replaced by fire. But then it dawned on Taemin that this was the deal he'd made. Maybe he should be the grown up for once.   
"Come on Nini." Taemin said, trying to sound more sure of himself than he really was.   
Jongin looked confused, but soon caught on. "When will we be able to see each other again?" he asked sharply to Dr Byun.   
"Taemin and I are going to have a nice chat tomorrow, then after that he can come and see you." The doctor replied.   
Jongin reluctantly nodded and turned back to Taemin. He didn't know how to say goodbye again. 15 minutes wasn't enough to say all the things he'd wanted to.   
"You can tell me about it all tomorrow." Taemin said, reading his mind.   
Jongin looked at the floor. He knew he was being a big baby. How was it Taemin who was being the rational one right now?   
The two of them were escorted in the building and into a main corridor. They walked Jongin back to his ward first, where Taemin winced as he heard the lock shut. He squeezed Jongin's hands through the bars and whispered "Don't be a baby, baby bear. I'll see you tomorrow."   
\---

OH THE FEELS lol xD  
Taemin thinking that Jongin doesn't look after him. I mean really :') He's so away with the fairies.   
Forgive me if this is super nosey. But i'm really curious, where are you guys from? ^^ Like what part of the world are you reading from? :D I live in a tiny village in England uhhh. About a world away from Korea sob. Thank god for the internet.


	26. I'm A Cyborg, But That's Ok

Taemin looked down at his hands and bit his lip. His nerves couldn't take this conversation. Even though he could tell the White Coat was trying to make everything as calm as possible, it wasn't making Taemin feel any less on edge.   
Instead of having their "little chat" in one of the usual therapy rooms, Baekhyun had brought Taemin into the garden. He hadn't been joking about the cake either, and had brought two slices from the cafeteria. Taemin's slice was of course untouched.   
"...can we go get Jongin now?" Taemin asked, shifting uncomfortably. He just wanted this to be over already.   
Baekhyun laughed. "We've been talking for 5 minutes Taemin and you've told me nothing. We'll see him later. Think of that as the reward."   
"Isn't that bribery?" Taemin whispered. For some reason he couldn’t make his voice any louder.   
"Yes." Baekhyun replied "But it's a good bribe isn't it?"   
"Mmm." Taemin mumbled.   
"You don't want any cake?" Baekhyun asked, taking a bite out of his own "You know I don't usually do this. Therapy over cake I mean, but it should be a thing shouldn’t it?"   
"Mmm." Came the reply.   
"You sure you don't want any?" Baekhyun said, he was trying the gently-gently approach. Maybe light conversation would get Taemin in the mood to talk.   
"...I can't..." Taemin started, but then stopped as he was feeling more and more self conscious by the second.   
"You can't?" Baekhyun asked "But I saw you eat some rice earlier."   
"Jongin told me I had to..." Taemin whispered "But I didn't want to. I don't wanna risk it again today..."   
"Risk what?" Baekhyun said, intrigued. This was the first time Taemin had said anything like this to a White Coat.   
"…"   
Getting nowhere, Baekhyun decided to try another question. "You can eat with Jongin though can't you?" he asked.   
"Mmm."   
"So you're not risking anything if Jongin's next to you?" Baekhyun said, trying desperately to work something out from nothing.   
"He...he gave me something." Taemin stuttered "He gave me something to fix me."   
"You need fixing?" Baekhyun asked "What did he give you?"   
"He...operated on me." Taemin replied.   
Baekhyun almost spat out his cake. Alarm bells rang in his ears and he stared at Taemin for a moment in disbelief. "He operated on you?!?" Baekhyun squeaked, trying to keep his voice as steady as possible.   
Taemin nodded. "He made me a food electrical converter so that I can eat...then he opened up the door in my back and put it in."   
Baekhyun shook his head, not knowing quite what to make of this. "He opened the door in your back? Can I see your back, Taemin?"   
Taemin shuffled away from Baekhyun but didn't argue when the Doctor lifted up his t-shirt to examine his back. There was nothing there. Not a scratch, not a bruise, just a way too prominent spine. Relief flooded over Baekhyun and he was slowly beginning to understand. Maybe Jongin had only told Taemin he was going to operate, but hadn't actually done anything.   
"Ok..." Baekhyun started "So what is an food electrical converter exactly?"   
"It's transfers food into electrical energy..." Taemin said before adding "duh" under his breath.   
Baekhyun thought he'd seen it all. But this was a whole new level of weird. "...And, why do you need it?" He asked.   
There was a ominous pause in the conversation as Taemin dithered once more if he was really going to reveal his secret. This was it. It was now or never.   
"I'm...I'm a cyborg." Taemin whispered.   
"...A cybor?" Baekhyun asked.   
"No!!" Taemin yelled, surprising himself by the new found strength in his voice. "A cyborG."   
"So you're...like a robot?" Baekhyun asked. Everything suddenly made sense; the not eating, the licking batteries, the talking to appliances, the electrocuting himself.   
"Mmm." Taemin nodded.   
"Oh" Baekhyun said, musing for a second. What came out of his mouth next was something that Taemin had never expected to hear in a million years. "That's ok." He said.   
Taemin stared at him wide eyed. "...That's ok?" He asked.   
"Yeah" Baekhyun said "It's ok if you're a cyborg. Thank you for telling me." 

\---

Taemin beamed as soon as he saw Jongin's beautiful face. It had only been a few hours since their 15 minute chat but seeing Jongin in the daylight made the night before seem like just a dream.   
Baekhyun was still there so Taemin thought it best not to hug Jongin, but man did he want to.   
"How long do we get?" Jongin asked. His tone was awfully short and sharp but it was killing him that they had to have a time limit.   
"...20 minutes?" Baekhyun replied.   
Taemin noticed Jongin's jaw clench so he grabbed some of the loose fabric on Jongin's jacket and gave it a small tug. He didn't want Jongin to yell at this White Coat, not when their talk had gone so unexpectedly well.   
Baekhyun spoke again, trying to get rid of some of the building tension. "You can go in the game room if you'd like?" he said.   
Taemin shook his head. The game room was busy and he wanted Jongin all to himself. "Can we go in the garden instead?" he asked.   
Baekhyun agreed and they made their way out to the courtyard. Thankfully, Baekhyun decided to stay inside again and only keep half an eye on them from a window. This still pissed Jongin off though. He didn't like being spied on, so as soon as they were outside he grabbed Taemin and dragged him behind a tree so that they could be fully alone, even if it was only for a few seconds.   
Before Taemin could even speak, Jongin was kissing him. Two hands cupped Taemin's face and an impatient tongue parted his lips and slid inside. It was a rather forceful, rough kiss but Taemin enjoyed it all the same. After all, they hadn't been able to touch each other in weeks so they were both feeling painfully desperate.   
"What have you got in your pockets?" Taemin asked, pulling up for air. "...or are you just pleased to see me?"   
Jongin smiled. "Well I am pleased to see you" he replied, then dragged Taemin into the open and towards a bench "but it's food."   
Jongin then unloaded his pockets onto the bench next to them. How he'd managed to stuff so much into them even he'd never know. There was a lot of food; including a sandwich, an apple, some crisps and a bunch of candies and chocolates. He'd been on a stealing spree in the kitchens early that morning, knowing Taemin wouldn't have eaten properly without him.   
"Oh my god!!" Taemin squealed, diving into the candies immediately and unwrapping them faster than Jongin thought possible. Taemin shoved 5 in his mouth at once. He looked like a starved animal. Jongin's heart broke a little seeing Taemin so hungry.   
"Eat this first." Jongin said, handing the sandwich to Taemin. Taemin ate it in 30 seconds flat.   
"It'ssooyubby" he mumbled, Jongin didn't catch what he meant so ignored him.   
"Areyouuobay?" Taemin said again, his mouth still too full to speak properly.   
Jongin looked away. "You make me sad." he replied.   
"Me???"   
"Yeah. I don't like seeing you like this." Jongin said. It came out a bit sharper than he'd intended it.   
"What are you talking about?" Taemin tutted, swallowing hard "...you like it when I eat?"   
"I don't like it when you're starving." Jongin replied, trying to soften his tone.   
"Ibnot" Taemin said, mid mouthful again.   
Jongin huffed and looked away, but Taemin didn't pay any attention his attitude. The food was just too good and it was heaven to be able to eat knowing if he broke down, Jongin was right there to fix him.   
When Taemin was done, he lowered his body in the bench and put a hand over his swollen tummy. "Ew I look so bloated." He said "This is not attractive."   
Jongin smiled, he couldn't stay grumpy for long. Not when they only had 20 minutes. "So how'd it go baby?" he asked. He don't know why he hasn't asked sooner as he was dying to hear how everything went.   
"How'd what go baby?" Taemin said.   
"Idiot." Jongin mumbled, "The very important life changing conversation you supposedly just had."   
"Oh that. I told him. I told him I was a cyborg." Taemin replied. Between the kiss and the food his previous talk with Baekhyun seemed like a year ago.   
"You did!?!?!?" Jongin exclaimed. It's what he'd wanted, and Taemin had said he would, but Jongin still couldn't help being very shocked.   
"Yeah and guess what he said." Taemin replied.   
"What?" Jongin asked.   
"No guess." Taemin said, smiling as if he thought this was funny.   
"Taemin for god's sake." Jongin scolded, so Taemin gave up trying to make it fun.   
"He told me it was ok."   
"It was ok?" Jongin asked, confused.   
"Yeah! Can you believe that! I was so shocked I almost fainted." Taemin said. He didn't know what he'd been expecting but that certainly wasn't it.   
"But that's...good though isn't it?" Jongin asked.   
"Yeah!! Very fucking good!" Taemin said.   
"Don't swear." Jongin tutted.   
Taemin ignored him. "I just couldn't believe my ears Nini!"   
"What happened after that?" Jongin asked. He was getting frustrated Taemin was talking so long to spit this story out.   
"Well I asked him if he could get you back into your normal ward. He told me that if I could prove to the other White Coats that I can eat on my own more then they might be able to move you back and we'll be able to see each other freely again." Taemin replied.   
Jongin felt like screaming with joy but then realized actually, it wasn't going to be easy to make Taemin eat more. "And do you think you can eat on you own more often? How much have you eaten today other than this?"   
"A bowl of rice." Taemin replied   
"Oh well done." Jongin nodded. Honestly he'd expected Taemin to say 'nothing'.   
"Yeah. But they want more. The White Coat, I mean Doctor Byun, said that he wants to see me eat 3 meals a day without you." Taemin said. He was obviously very worried.   
"But you can though can't you?" Jongin said. He didn't want to be pressurizing or pushy but he was desperate and this was agonizing.   
"I dunno." Taemin replied.   
"You have to Taemin." Jongin said, a little too harshly. "Please oh god..." He said again, his expression pained.   
"I'll try, I'm sorry..." Taemin replied, scootching closer to Jongin and putting a hand on his inner thigh.   
"No Taemin you won't try." Jongin said "You'll just do it."   
Taemin nodded. Usually he would argue or get offended that Jongin was being so snappy with him, but on this occasion he could understand why. Jongin was sick of being caged in, he was sick of being lonely and scared, and most of all he was sick of being apart from Taemin.   
Taemin would do it. He needed to grow a pair, just like Jongin had told him.   
After a few moments of silence Jongin softened. They only had 20 minutes, so he was about to change the subject to something lighter when Taemin butted in first.   
"Jongin?" He said, in a small voice.   
"Mmm?"   
"Sometimes I think... what if I'm not a cyborg?" Taemin whispered.   
Jongin's eyes widened to about double their usual size. "Oh?" He asked, trying to compose himself.   
"Yeah. Like, I'd just be normal. It would be nice wouldn't it?" Taemin said, he didn't understand where this was coming from himself.   
"What makes you think there's a chance you might not be one?" Jongin asked.   
"I dunno..." Taemin blabbered "I mean, sometimes I just get a funny feeling? Like I'm not...but then I remember that of course I am, I need to charge and I can talk to machines. I mean it doesn't make sense that I'm not. I just...sometimes I think what if I'm wrong..."   
"But it would be great if you were wrong wouldn't it?" Jongin blurted.   
"I guess so?" Taemin said, still thinking hard. "Would you love me more if I wasn't a cyborg? If I was normal?"   
Jongin cocked his head to the side and resisted the temptation to laugh. "Idiot" he said, which answered Taemin's question nicely.   
"Do you ever think, what it would be like if you weren't afraid of turning into a dot?" Taemin asked.   
Jongin thought about it for a second. Suddenly something dawned on him. Maybe he was just as crazy as Taemin was. It sounded ridiculous to him (and everyone else on the planet) that somebody could think they were a cyborg. Maybe that's how others saw him. Maybe it was just as ridiculous to think he was going to shrink into a dot...   
"Yeah I do." He replied, wrapping an arm around Taemin's shoulder. "We could get out of this place and be free."   
"I'd like that." Taemin whispered.   
Jongin leaned his head on Taemin's and started massaging one of Taemin's thighs with his hands.   
"Get off me" Taemin joked "You're so damn clingy today."   
"I've missed touching you." Jongin replied.   
Taemin snorted. "You've missed touching me or you've missed having sex with me?" He asked.   
"Both."   
"Me too." 

\---

HE OPERATED ON YOU?  
poor dr baekhyun got the fright of his life there.   
only a few more days until i upload sex extravaganza number 2 LOL :') /morespoilersrightthere. i really need to cleanse my mind oh holy cow.


	27. Oh Great The Klepto Is Back

Taemin felt a bead of sweat drip down from his forehead. His hands were shaking as he stared at the bowl in front of him.   
Baekhyun had told him that he needed to eat 3 meals a day on his own for a week. Only then would Baekhyun have a chance of persuading the other White Coat's that Taemin wasn't dependant on Jongin.   
But he was. He was really fucking dependant.   
"Does it have to be Jongin?" A voice said, making Taemin snap his head up to see Key placing his tray down next to Taemin's.   
Taemin stared back and him blankly so Key answered his silent question. "Does it have to be Jongin to keep you company I mean? Will I do instead?"   
Taemin looked down. "It has to be Jongin," he replied "Sorry."   
"That's ok" Key said "I figured as much. But I'll sit here anyway ok?"   
"Mm" Taemin nodded. He was grateful for Key, he really was. Especially as he could feel multiple sets of eyes staring at him from every direction of the cafeteria.   
"You're practically famous!" Key smiled, taking a bite out of his noodles. "These are really good..." He said again "You'll like them."   
"Yeah..." Taemin said, still not ready to attempt actually eating anything.   
But then he remembered how Jongin had looked at him the day before. His lover's pained voice echoed in his ears.   
"You have to Taemin." Jongin said, a little too harshly. "Please oh god..." He said again.   
Taemin picked up his chopsticks and brought them to his mouth, stuffing the noodles inside and chewing as quickly as he could. He swallowed triumphantly and picked up the next, and the next, and the next, and the next until the whole bowl was gone. He'd never eaten so fast. It might even have beaten yesterday's 30 second sandwich record.   
"Holy shit!!" Key said, staring at Taemin wide-eyed.   
Taemin grabbed a napkin and wiped off his mouth because it was embarrassing how plastered he'd gotten. He was feeling very proud of himself though. Only 2 more meals to go that day. Only one week until Jongin would be released. Only one week until they could see each other freely. Only one week until they could talk, and laugh, and hug as normal. Only one week until they could touch...properly.   
Taemin could be brave. And if his converter broke down, Jongin had assured him that he would know- even if he wasn't sitting right next to him. Maybe that was true. Jongin wouldn't lie to him after all. Taemin could do this. 

\---

Taemin couldn't have been feeling more proud of himself. He'd done one week of eating all on his own, 3 meals a day, not one tantrum. Everyday he'd had a session with Baekhyun over cake. Most of the sessions had been discussing why Taemin thought he was a cyborg, but so far they hadn't gone in depth into trying to convince Taemin otherwise. Baekhyun just wanted to understand Taemin before he tried anything.   
But Taemin wasn't thinking about therapy right now. All he was thinking about was Jongin.   
Today was the day. His best friend was coming home. Well, home to his normal ward.   
Taemin couldn't even contain his excitement as he sat eagerly on Jongin's old bed, bouncing up and down. Key was there, a long with Jonghyun, Onew, Minho, Sehun and surprisingly even Suho.   
"What time is he getting out?" Onew asked, glancing at the clock on the wall.   
Taemin shrugged. "Dr Byun just said 'morning' so I don't know what that means."   
"It means in the morning." Minho grinned.   
Taemin rolled his eyes. Minho was actually a really nice guy, but he could be very annoying sometimes.   
"I feel so bad for him" Jonghyun said, perching next to Taemin on the bed "I mean I've been locked up in the secure ward too...The patients are even crazier."   
Taemin didn't want to think about it. Everything was alright now, so he didn’t want to be brought down.   
"I'm not sure it's possible to be crazier than us" Key joked, placing a hand on Jonghyun's back.   
Jonghyun was just about to retort, when Taemin squealed so loudly it was like nails on a chalkboard. The little group all turned around to see what Taemin was looking at, only to see a sheepish looking Jongin surrounded by 2 White Coats.   
Taemin just wanted to go and jump ontop of Jongin but stopped himself from causing a scene. He had a momentary image flash in his mind of him running to Jongin, undressing him as fast as he could and having sex with him right then and there but shook it off.   
Jongin turned and the White Coat's talked to him for a few seconds, making Taemin feel like he was going to explode because I mean get on with it already. But finally, Jongin made his way towards his little welcome party.   
"You guys are all here for me??" Jongin asked. He'd only expected Taemin to be waiting for him seeing as he'd assumed everyone else would just be thinking "oh great, the klepto is back, time to hide all our stuff again." So it was a shock that there seemed to be other people who were happy to see him back too.   
"Of course" Key said, then added cheekily "Suho's just here to make sure you stay away from his socks and underwear..."   
Suho pulled a face "I'm not actually," he said "I'm being neighborly."   
"Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah whatever" Taemin interrupted, grabbing Jongin by the shoulders and pulling him away "Well you've said hi to everyone now and that's just lovely, can we go now??"   
"Hey wait" Minho scolded "We even asked the kitchens to bring you some cake!"   
"He can eat later" Taemin said, turning to Jongin "You can eat later right?"   
Jongin nodded and let himself be dragged away quite happily. It did make him feel some kind of warm and fuzzy emotion that other people seemed to care he was back, but really he just wanted to be alone with Taemin too.   
Taemin lead Jongin to a deserted corridor, before literally jumping on him so Jongin had no choice but to hold all of Taemin's weight or they'd both collapse.   
"You better be proud of me!!!" Taemin squeaked, kissing Jongin's cheek "I mean really fucking proud of me!"   
Jongin squeezed Taemin back but tried to play it cool. "Oh yeah?" he asked.   
Taemin hit his arm. "Yeah! One whole week baby bear! You're welcome."   
"I love you so much" Jongin said, still gripping onto Taemin.   
"So you should!" Taemin agreed, practically attacking Jongin's mouth with his tongue.   
After a couple of minutes of pretty intense kissing, they both decided to break apart. Although the corridor was deserted now, anyone could walk down it at any moment and they didn't want to get caught snogging each other's faces off. Baekhyun knew that Jongin and Taemin were a couple, but he'd thought it best not to tell the other White Coat's. He'd told Taemin that they would have to be very careful, because some people weren't as understanding as he was.   
"Heck I have so much to tell you Nini but really I just want to jump your bones." Taemin said, as they both wandered down the corridor to nowhere in particular.   
"I know right!" Jongin laughed. "Seriously when I first saw you back there I just felt like ripping all my clothes off and to hell with anyone watching."   
Taemin cracked up. "You pervert" he said. He wasn't going to give Jongin that satisfaction of knowing he'd imagined exactly the same thing. "But tonight though right? We'll go to our little underground house?"   
"...You mean the boiler room?" Jongin asked. Taemin had never referred to it as their underground house before.   
"Idiot" Taemin said "Of course. We should really put some curtains up."   
"...But there's no windows?" Asked Jongin. Sometimes he couldn't tell if Taemin was being serious or not. The glare that followed made Jongin realize he actually was being an idiot.   
"I'm joking" Taemin said.   
"Oho" Jongin sniggered "I can't function when I'm this horny."   
\---

lololol i have nothing to say.

but ugh ok i feel like this chapter was a bit crap honestly. it's so short and it seems a little rushed. sorry about that. BUT i'll make up for it tomorrow i promise :')   
at least Taemin finally grew a pair xD


	28. (M) Switzerland

"God we're gonna have to do it in the bathroom at this rate" Jongin moaned, furrowing his eyebrows as he tried to pick the lock on the boiler room for the 18th time that night. "You're gonna have to be quiet." He added.   
"I'm not good at that." Taemin grumbled, slumping against the wall in despair. He felt like they'd been trying to break in for hours. "Besides I don't wanna do it in the bathroom. That's so unromantic."   
"...And a boiler room is romantic?" Jongin asked, taking a safety pin out of his pocket and shoving it in the lock.   
"Yes. It's our special place. It's like our home."   
Jongin couldn't argue because Taemin was right. It may have been cold, damp and concrete but it did feel more like home than anywhere had ever felt.   
"Oh shit it wont open!!" Jongin snapped, still picking at the lock with the safety pin.   
"Don’t swear" Taemin tutted, to which Jongin glared back at him thunderously. "Just jiggle it" Taemin said again, unhelpfully.   
"I'm tryyyyiiing." Jongin hissed "but I think they've changed the locks..."   
Taemin waited 'patiently' for another minute before sighing and slumping against the wall. "Hurry uuupp..." he whined "I'm so turned on Jongin..."   
"Yeah so am I." Jongin said, rather grumpily "But this thing wont open! I don’t know what's wrong with me. I must've lost my knack."   
"Oh gawwwwwwwwwddd" Taemin moaned, palming at his crotch to relieve some of the pressure. "Does that mean we can't do it?"   
"No." Jongin said. He wasn't giving up that easily. "It just means we have to be creative."   
Jongin then grabbed Taemin's hand and lead him away, having no idea where to go. They wandered aimlessly, hiding every time they saw a White Coat but luckily it was very late and hardly anybody was around. The searched for a long time, Taemin making grumbling noises every so often just to remind Jongin he was pissed. But Jongin could guarantee that Taemin wasn't as frustrated as he was. Taemin was just about to yell "JUST TAKE ME NOW. HERE. ANYWHERE. I DON'T CARE ANYMORE" when Jongin stopped walking when they found themselves by the green rooms. Jongin crept down the hall and noticed they were all empty.   
"We could always..." he said, gesturing to one of the rooms.   
"I dunno..." Taemin said, rethinking his inner yell of 'anywhere'. "I mean it's a little creepy to do it in a green room too isn't it? That's where they shoved the..." tubes up my nose Taemin was about to say but his voice cut out.   
"I don't think we're gonna find anywhere else private Minnie..." Jongin replied hopefully.   
"I guess they do have a bed...but I hate these rooms." Taemin said, biting at his lip. He didn’t know if this was just too weird.   
Jongin nodded, he hated them too. But he wanted Taemin more. "I know but...can we not pretend they're something else?"   
"What like a beach?" Taemin asked.   
"Yeah or I mean anywhere. Where do you wanna spend the night with me Taemin?" Jongin replied, a twinkle lighting up his brown eyes.   
Taemin grinned. There was no denying was a fun game. "...I wanna...I wanna go to Switzerland with you."   
"Switzerland?" Jongin asked, thinking that was a very random choice.   
"Yeah." Taemin said, thinking it through. "We've had a long day skiing and doing all kinds of fun things and now we're going to stay in a cozy log cabin. It's all snowy and cold outside but inside it's nice and warm with a fire crackling..."   
"Man you paint a good picture!" Jongin squeaked. He was enjoying this a bit too much.   
"I really do don't I" Taemin smiled, scrunching his nose playfully.   
"Ok. Log cabin it is. Let's go inside shall we? We'll get cold out here in the snow..." Jongin cooed, gesturing Taemin to go inside the green room situated at the end of the corridor. It was the safest one to use, seeing as Jongin had never seen a patient in it. The bed even had a little dust collected ontop so Jongin flew the cover in the air and shook it, making Taemin cough.   
"Are you trying to kill me??" Taemin spluttered.   
"No I'm trying to dust our bed dear." Jongin said, smiling because uh this kid is so cute.   
Before Jongin could even put down the cover, Taemin was everywhere. The boy had pretty much thrown all of his weight onto Jongin, and even though he was as light as air they still toppled onto the bed. Taemin giggled "Ohhh a bed, it's practically as squishy as you..." he said, capturing Jongin's lips before there was time for a reply.   
Taemin was now straddling Jongin, grinding against him with a surprising amount of power. Jongin was also pushing back and it made for a delicious pressure between them. "Mmm..." Jongin hummed into Taemin's open mouth when he felt hands start to rip away his sweatpants. Taemin then gripped onto Jongin's hips and rocked into him. He couldn't control himself even if he'd wanted to. It was as if his crotch had a mind of it's own tonight.   
Still mid kiss, Jongin thought Taemin was oddly forceful tonight. Not that he was complaining. Maybe he just got like this when he was sex starved.   
"I wanna top you..." Taemin whispered, so quietly Jongin thought he may have misheard.   
"Eh?" He said, pulling away, only to be pulled back by his hair straight away. He felt little nibbles on his ear lobe before Taemin spoke again.   
"I want to top you." Taemin hissed, leaning back in again to capture Jongin's lips.   
Jongin's eyes widened. Never in the billion times they'd done it had Taemin ever topped. Honestly he didn't think he'd enjoy being bottom all that much.   
"You don't wanna?" Taemin asked, in between nibbling Jongin's lips and cheeks.   
"Urrrr....no." Jongin replied, honestly.   
"It feels nice..." Taemin whined. "You'll like it I promise."   
Jongin was not so sure. "But..." He started but Taemin cut him off with a groan.   
"Pleeeeaaasssssseeee Nini??" he said, "Do it for me..."   
Jongin still didn't seem convinced so Taemin added. "We'll make it fair. I'll top you and then you top me after. Taking it in turns is fair right?"   
Jongin grumbled but he could tell he was losing this battle and honestly all this talking was wasting valuable sex time.   
"Ughh ok."Jongin sighed. Taemin's face lit up immediately.   
"Ohmygod I'm so excited!!" Taemin squeaked, ripping off Jongin's boxers in one swift move.   
"Let's just get this over with." Jongin replied. This really wasn't how he'd wanted tonight to go.   
"Don't be a grumpy bear..." Taemin smirked.   
Jongin was about to argue but then he started to feel hot air being blown on his privates and his voice died in his throat. He'd lost the will to care anymore, and tangled his fingers into Taemin's soft hair.   
Taemin thought Jongin probably wouldn't like being opened, so his plan was to suck him off and distract him. He knew from experience that Jongin became rendered speechless when he was being blown so it must have be powerful enough to take his mind off...other things going on down there.   
"Just relax" Taemin soothed, sticking his tongue out to lick the end of Jongin's privates. Jongin felt the opposite of relaxed, but even the smallest sensation of Taemin's tongue was enough to drive him insane so he let his head fall back on the bed, keeping his hands tightly wrapped in Taemin's hair.   
Taemin licked his fingers and started circling them around Jongin's entrance, still all the while blowing air onto Jongin. When he thought Jongin could handle it, he pressed his index finger a tiny way inside at the same time as he took the tip of Jongin's cock in his mouth and sucked. Jongin shrieked beneath him, the grip on Taemin's hair becoming uncomfortably tight but Taemin ignored it. Jongin could pull it out for all he cared. He didn't give a damn.   
Jongin didn't even noticed the second finger squeeze in, because Taemin took even more of Jongin into his mouth, making sure to graze over the skin with his teeth just to create that extra bit of friction. "Ohh n-" Jongin moaned. He was in ecstasy and it had only been a few minutes.   
Taemin took this as an opportunity to slide the third finger in making Jongin yell beneath him. It must've hurt but Taemin was determined to make Jongin feel more pleasure than pain he took all of Jongin into his mouth and started to suck again, moving his head up and down in rhythm with Jongin's hips.   
It seemed to be doing the trick because Jongin was gasping and panting delightfully. "F...finish me off..." he managed to stutter.   
Even though his mouth was getting very tired, Taemin agreed. It was obvious Jongin was just going to get hard straight away after anyway, having not had sex in so long.   
Taemin kept his fingers inside, sucking and licking as hard and fast as he could to bring Jongin over the edge. When he could tell Jongin was ready to burst, he shoved one of his fingers even deeper to try and touch Jongin's prostate. It obviously worked because not two seconds after Jongin was thrusting his hips forward so hard Taemin almost choked, creamy liquid spilling into his mouth.   
Jongin felt a bit guilty because usually he would warn Taemin when he was that near the edge, but today everything was too much to handle.   
Taemin just smiled as he pulled his mouth off, licking his tongue around his lips and bringing a finger up to wipe the rest away from his chin. He didn't know why, but he felt the urge to bring the creamy coated finger up to Jongin's lips and into his mouth.   
The sight of Jongin licking up his own come was probably the most arousing thing Taemin could ever imagine.   
"Turn around" Taemin ordered, removing the fingers that were inside of Jongin and getting up.   
"Wha??" Jongin panted.   
"Turn around." Taemin said again, adding a soft "Just do it ok baby?"   
Jongin nodded and laid down on his stomach. He felt Taemin start to sit on top of him and knew exactly what was happening.   
Oh here we go he mentally cursed, dreading what was about to happen because now he was oversensitive as well as unrelaxed.   
Taemin bent down to kiss Jongin's neck before whispering a sweet "You're so pretty" then without warning began to enter Jongin as slowly as possible. Jongin cried out at the intrusion and Taemin felt a moment of panic but then Jongin made this distinctive pleasurable gasp and Taemin immediately relaxed. Once fully inside, he started to rock his hips slowly backwards creating the most heated sensation he'd ever experienced.   
Taemin felt euphoric being inside Jongin, like an out of body experience. He was trying to go slowly but it was really hard because Jongin's tight cavern was clenching around Taemin and it was almost unbearably intense. As he thrust in and out slowly, he could tell Jongin was feeling the same so he started to pick up the pace and things only got better.   
Jongin clenched his hands in the sheets, desperate to turn around and touch Taemin all over. He really was determined not to enjoy it, but then Taemin grazed against that spot ever so lightly and he had to bite his lips to suppress a moan.   
Feeling encouraged by all of Jongin's not-hidden-well-noises, Taemin leant down to kiss his neck. Jongin hummed back in response. He had never expected it to be like this...It was so strange to feel like the submissive one and really, he didn't want to like it...he really didn't...but then...   
Oh god   
Another thrust. This time perfectly directed at that spot. Jongin tried not to cry out in pleasure but it was too late. Moans, gasps and whines were escaping from his full lips before he even had a chance to stop them. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Taemin behind him and holy hell did the boy look hot. His face was glistening and his eyes were barely open, lips slightly parted and gasping for air. Jongin was already fully hard again and he was almost at bursting point for a second time just from the abuse on his prostate.   
"Ah...!" He heard Taemin squeak. Knowing his lover was near the edge too, he made his body press down onto Taemin to deepen their connection before they both came only seconds apart. Taemin was first, spilling deep inside. Then Jongin couldn't control himself any longer and came just a few seconds later all over the sheets beneath them.   
Jongin wasn't sure if he liked the feeling of come inside him, but the aftershocks of his orgasm and the strange pummelled feeling on his prostate were too distracting to worry about it.   
Taemin didn't pull out, and instead slumped himself over onto Jongin's back, resting his head on Jongin's neck. He let himself breathe heavily for a second, not wanting the moment to end before making himself slide away because he didn't want to push his luck. Honestly though it was Taemin's least favorite part about sex. He hated having to separate. He wanted them to be connected every second.   
Jongin rolled over onto his back and smiled cutely, stretching out his arms wide to invite Taemin to come and snuggle.   
When Taemin was in his favorite position (lying completely on top of Jongin, head buried into his chest) he started to mumble.   
"Didn't quite catch that..." Jongin whispered. His voice sounded quiet and husky and he had no idea why seeing as it was Taemin who had blown him off but he supposed it was still just the aftershocks.   
"I said did you enjoy it?" Taemin said again, lifting his head up to smirk. He already knew the answer and was feeling pretty smug about it.   
"Not really." Jongin lied, but the way his lips upturned into a smile gave him away.   
"You liar!!" Taemin squealed, lightly pinching the skin around Jongin's hip bone.   
Jongin slapped away the hand and continued "...I'm not lying! You weren't that good at it."   
"Those weren't the noises of someone who wasn't enjoying it" Taemin scoffed.   
"No I just didn't want to be rude so I was faking it for you. You're welcome by the way." Jongin replied, smiling evilly.   
Taemin's face was going red. Even though he knew he was being teased he still felt strangely embarrassed. "Those were not faking noises" he retorted, then added "Don't make me impersonate you young man."   
Jongin raised an eyebrow and scrunched up his nose, "You suck at impersonations."   
Taemin narrowed his eyes and sat up on Jongin, arching his back and taking fistfuls of the sheets beneath them.   
"Oh ga- oh...oh Minnie...oh it's so...good oh...ah aH Ahh!...uhh!!" He grunted, bobbing his weight up and down and trying his best not to laugh between cheesy sound effects.   
Jongin was hysterical. "I don't sound like that!!" he yelled "Stop embarrassing me!!"   
Taemin shrugged, collapsing his weight back onto a Jongin's chest, but scootching to the side slightly because all that bobbing around seemed to be making Jongin hard. Again.   
"It's my turn now you know..." Jongin smirked, wriggling Taemin across his body playfully.   
"I'm looking forward to it" Taemin said "but give me a sec ok."   
"How many seconds?" Jongin grumbled. He was impatient and frankly, he felt like he could go all night.   
"10 seconds." Taemin replied. He was joking but Jongin decided to take him seriously anyway.   
"Ok" Jongin hummed happily.   
"10"   
"9"   
"8"   
"7"   
"6"   
"5"   
"4"   
Taemin laughed and cut in "Prepare for lift off yo" he said, putting on a much deeper voice.   
"3"   
"2"   
Taemin looked up at Jongin and they stared at each other for a moment before Taemin mouthed one and Jongins face lit up.   
Pushing Taemin up and off him, Jongin only just seemed to register than neither of them were fully undressed so he ripped the remaining offensive fabric off Taemin before doing the same to himself.   
Taemin then laid himself down on the bed and sighed contentedly, staring up at the gorgeous boy he was lucky enough to call his lover.   
Jongin's lips formed a devilish grin before he said "Spread" and Taemin did immediately, giving Jongin the best angle in the world.   
"Wider" Jongin ordered, as he positioned himself on top. He was just about to thrust inside when Taemin pulled back.   
"Urm baby you need to er..." Taemin started and Jongin nodded. He was in such a rush to get inside it was like he'd forgotten how to do this.   
Jongin laced down Taemin's chest and tummy, then round to his thighs and up to his entrance. Taemin's body was a quivering mess only from the slightest, barely there touches and he wondered how on earth he'd cope with all his senses being bombarded at once when...   
"Ow!" Taemin squeaked, as Jongin pressed a finger far too quickly inside.   
"Lick it!!" Taemin hissed. Man was his lover impatient tonight. Maybe they should've done it the other way around. It was mean to make him wait so long when he'd been looking forward to this for weeks.   
"Sorry!" Jongin said, coating all of his fingers in saliva and trying again.   
This time the finger slid in much more easily and Taemin started to make quiet happy groaning noises because he'd forgotten how nice it felt.   
Jongin seemed to be fretting that he'd hurt Taemin, so was now inserting the second finger painfully slowly.   
Taemin chuckled "just shove them all in there" he muttered, getting more turned on by the second.   
"But you said..." Jongin whispered.   
"No I've changed my mind. I want it fast now." Taemin said, smiling and scrunching his fingers over Jongin's shoulders.   
Jongin laughed and felt very relieved. He started to scissor Taemin open with only 2 fingers and inserted the third and the forth almost together. Taemin's nails dug into Jongin's shoulders but the discomfort was far outweighed by the arousing thought that in a few moments, Jongin would be rocking him to heaven and back.   
Jongin dug his fingers deeper inside, wanting to brush against Taemin's prostate but getting distracted because Taemin's walls were so hot and soft and he could actually feel a pulse pumping blood down there.   
"Uhh!" Taemin grunted, and Jongin thought he must've found what he was looking for because Taemin only made that noise when his sweet spot was pressed.   
Finally, Jongin pulled his fingers out and positioned himself on top. He clutched onto both of Taemin's shaky legs and positioned them wide apart, hooking them around his body. He bent down for one more kiss before brushing his tip at Taemin's entrance and thrusting deep inside.   
Taemin leaned up to Jongin and brought his lover's body down so he could wrap his arms around him. The closer they were, the happier Taemin was. Every thrust felt like it was about to rip him apart in the best way possible. He felt like he was tearing, unraveling and falling apart under Jongin and he never wanted to be put back together again. His body was shivering but he wasn't cold, in fact he didn't think he'd ever been so hot because Jongin's body heat was radiating into him like bursts of fire, the flames surrounding and swallowing every corner of his existence.   
"Minniiee..." Jongin gasped, trying his best not to scream as he thrust in and out, feeling the friction of Taemin's insides clench perfectly around him. Taemin's skin felt moist and he slid in with ease, it was electric and he felt like his body was made up of nothing but chemicals and lightning.   
Taemin started to bite down on Jongin's neck, wanting every part of his lover to belong to him. He started to go crazy when he felt Jongin's torso, which was pressed against his own, start to rub up and down his privates. The double stimulation was becoming too much and he knew he couldn't keep himself together much longer.   
Their moans were now so loud that even they couldn't tell who's were who's. Jongin bit his own lip hard before grabbed a handful of the sheets and stuffing them in Taemin's mouth to drown out some of the noise. They couldn't risk being caught and the volume was on a whole other level tonight.   
"Mmphmm..." Taemin mumbled, the sheets still inside his mouth making whatever he was trying to say inaudible. Jongin presumed it was meant to be something like "I'm gonna" because he felt Taemin's muscles tense and clench as warm liquid seeped out onto his torso.   
Seeing Taemin come pushed Jongin over the edge himself, rocking Taemin backwards with so much force they heard springs clang beneath them. Jongin couldn't hold in the moan that escaped his lips as pleasure cascaded through every part of his body. He milked the sensation, riding it out for a very long time and making sure nothing was left before his arms gave way and he crashed down onto Taemin. He brought himself up almost immediately though, remembering he was about twice the weight of the figure underneath him. Taemin pulled him back down straight away.   
"No no..." Taemin whined, running his hands through Jongin's hair and cradling his head. "Stay right here baby bear."   
Jongin smiled and closed his eyes, resting his head on Taemin's shoulder but still making sure not to crush him with the rest of his weight.   
They lay in silence for a few blissful minutes, listening to the sound of each other's shaky breathing, their hearts still pounding in their ears. Jongin realized he still hasn't pulled our yet, so made himself move away to disconnect, making Taemin whine in annoyance. He rubbed at his eyes, glancing at the mess they'd made. Covers, sheets and clothes were thrown haphazardly on the floor and the bed was now in a totally different position. His eyes trailed over to Taemin, who looked so goddamn beautiful he had to mentally pinch himself that this cute boy was his. Taemin's hair was all over the place, his eyes dark and tired, his lips red and even plumper than usual. Come covered both of them an embarrassing amount. Jongin was only just starting to notice how much of it was leaking out of himself as he awkwardly glanced down and saw his thighs were completely covered. He was too happy to care though.   
"Come and cuddle" Taemin whispered, annoyed Jongin had just been staring at him for the past minute.   
Jongin scootched himself next to Taemin and put and arm around him, brushing the stray hairs off his face and bending down to kiss the side of his mouth.   
"We should do that more often" Tarmin murmured, satisfied Jongin was close enough again.   
"Sex?" Jongin asked.   
"No I mean being sex starved. It makes it even better huh?" Taemin asked.   
"Yeah I'm not game for that..." Jongin scoffed.   
"Me either" Taemin laughed "I still only came twice though. It's so unfair. You got to do it three times."   
Jongin snorted. "Oh I'm sorry" he said sarcastically "I'll write you an I owe you."   
"An I owe you one blowjob?" Taemin asked hopefully.   
"Yeah" Jongin nodded.   
"I'll hold you up to that you know..."   
"I know."   
Taemin shifted his weight and hooked a leg over Jongin's just for the hell of it. "Are you gonna say we have to go soon?" he whined.   
Jongin sighed back. It was already getting lighter outside and they had to clean themselves up as well as make the room look somewhat presentable. "Yeah..." Jongin mumbled "Are you gonna be a little brat about it?"   
"I dunno." Taemin replied, honestly. "I really don't wanna go. I've liked being in Switzerland."   
Jongin had completely forgotten they were suppose to be imagining anything but played along anyway. "Oh me too," he said "but now we have to get up and go watch the sunrise over the snowy mountains..."   
"Oh do we?" Taemin said, smiling because that sounded like fun. He could just imagine them all bundled up in blankets in the snow, a hot cup of cocoa in their hands as they watched the sun peek over the mountain tops.   
"Yup." Jongin replied "We'll take a dip in the hot springs (ie showers) and then go and watch it together."   
"Ok."   
Jongin was feeling pretty impressed by his powers of persuasion so he started to pull himself off the bed only to be dragged back down again. "Minnie I don't want to go either...but we have to. You know that. Think of the mountains..." he said. It really did pain him as well that they couldn't sleep their together in peace but it was just the way things were.   
"...think of the mountains..." Taemin repeated, letting Jongin go and slumping back on the bed.   
Jongin did most of the clearing up. He dressed himself and pushed the bed back to it's proper place, before collecting all of Taemin's clothes and dumping them on top of the boy. Taemin still wasn't moving off the bed.   
"Hey I need to put this back on it..." Jongin said, holding up the dusty cover that they'd discarded.   
Taemin grumbled, but slid onto the ground anyway. Jongin couldn't help but laugh. "You look like some kind of freaky snake boy when you do that" he said.   
"Thanks."   
"Get dressed."   
Another moan, but Taemin got up and started to put on his clothes. He didn't want to ruin what had been a practically perfect night by getting in a strop over something that was inevitable anyway.   
When he was fully dressed, he turned to Jongin flung both arms around his waist. "Ok I'm ready to go and watch the sunrise now." he said, smiling cutely.   
"We'd better make a flask of hot chocolate." Jongin said. He enjoyed playing along with this game more than he'd admit.   
"But Vendy's not here in Switzerland to make it for us..." Taemin replied.   
"That's ok" Jongin whispered "I know how to make it."   
\---

WELL :')  
Owgawwwwd whhhhyyy I really don't know what to say in this little note bit when I've just written sex lol :')  
It feels so awkward omg but ok  
Ommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm  
/that was the sound of me calming down  
IHOPEYOULIKEDITARGH. did you mind that jongin bottomed for a bit? ahaaa xD   
LET'S TALK ABOUT TOP PREFERNECES SHALL WE. WHY NOT. LET'S GO THERE.  
So I mean I've always been a strictly Jongin should top person but idk I just wanted to write something else :') My best friend and I literally argue about this for hours...   
She has the weirdest top preferences and it bothers me. It bothers me a lot.   
anyway this chapter is like the calm before the storm because. SHITS ABOUT TO GET REAL TOMORROW.   
I'm overusing caps again I can tell.   
Ok.  
i'm done.   
G'bye   
DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT.


	29. The Truth Revealed

Taemin's sessions with Baekhyun had been going surprisingly well. They'd explored why Taemin thought he was a cyborg at great depth, and Baekhyun could tell that a small part of Taemin was already doubting that he was a robot, which was a good sign. They often talked a lot about Jongin (mainly because Taemin wouldn't shut up about him) and Baekhyun was beginning to worry. Not because he thought Jongin was a bad influence, quite the contrary. But because the person Taemin seemed to trust most in the world was allowing him to believe a delusion.   
"You need to give him the converter" Baekhyun said, after a lengthy awkward silence. It was painfully clear Jongin didn't like Baekhyun very much. Then again, Jongin didn't like any of the White Coat's and wasn't open to talking himself, even though he'd encouraged Taemin to do so. It was a miracle in itself that Jongin had agreed to talk to Baekhyun privately.   
"What??" Jongin snapped. He could hardly believe his ears.   
"The 'food electrical converter' that you claimed fixed Taemin. He told me about it. He told me you 'operated' on him and it's the only reason he can eat. Jongin, you need to show him that you still have it. It's the only way to prove to him that he's not a cyborg once and for all." Baekhyun stated. He knew what he was asking wasn't going to be easy as he was telling Jongin to jeopardize his relationship. But he was sure it was the only way.   
"No!" Jongin yelled "Of course I'm not going to do that!!"   
"Jongin, if you love Taemin, you will. You and I just want him to be better. This is the only thing I can think of." Baekhyun replied, trying to keep his cool.   
Jongin's hands clenched into fists so he sat on them. He didn't want to lose it. "He'll hate me." Jongin hissed "I can't break his trust like that..."   
"You already have broken his trust" Baekhyun replied "I see why you did it. I mean, it was a genius thing to do- you saved his life. But now you need to man up and save his soul."   
The worst part of it was, Jongin knew this day would come. Originally he thought he would destroy the music box/converter but something had made him keep it. He'd hidden it very well, making sure Taemin would never find it (not that Taemin was exactly observant) but he hadn't thrown it out. It was because even then, he knew that it was the key to Taemin realizing he wasn't a robot, he was just a normal kid.   
Shhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttt, Jongin thought. He couldn't even imagine how Taemin was going to react. Would he hate him forever? Would he hit him? Would he tell him he never wanted to see him again? Would he call him a liar and a thief? Would he tell him that he hoped he shrank? Would he say that if he were a dot, then he'd be glad to step on him?   
Of course not. Taemin loves you. Taemin will understand. Taemin knows you only want what's best for him.   
Jongin had no idea what to think. But this White Coat was right.   
"Ok." Jongin said simply, dying inside.   
"Thank you" Baekhyun replied, putting an arm on Jongin's shoulder but removing it as soon as he got the look of death. 

\---

"So I said to this light 'did you hear what happened earlier between the nurses' and the light was like 'I don't pay any attention to things that aren't my business' and I was like 'are you saying I'm nosey?' and the light was like 'I didn't say anything but if that's what you think...' And I mean at this point I was pretty pissed so I was like..."   
"Taemin shut up" Jongin said. His insides felt like they being torn apart, as if he was suffocating. Taemin's blabber wasn't helping.   
"Am I boring you baby?" Taemin asked, unwrapping some toffees and shoving them into his mouth.   
"...No" Jongin replied "Sorry. I'm just cranky."   
"Aw that's ok grumpy bear. You wanna hug?" Taemin asked, taking another candy and shoving it in to Jongin's mouth.   
"Yeah" Jongin said, knowing that this may be the last hug he'd ever get. Taemin scootched over and wrapped his arms around Jongin's neck tightly. They were outside, sitting on the grass so Taemin pulled them both down and squeaked saying "Oh shoot what if we're killing loads of bugs?"   
Jongin didn't reply, he just held Taemin as tightly as he possibly could. "Kiss me" he said, and Taemin smiled, leaning up to capture his lover's plump lips. Jongin felt like crying because everything about Taemin was the softest, sweetest most lovely thing in the world and he was about to ruin it all.   
When they broke apart, Taemin seemed to notice how upset Jongin really was. "Jongin..." he started, brushing some of Jongin's hair behind his ear "What's wrong?"   
Jongin sat them both up again and turned to face Taemin, cross legged. This was it. He had to man up. "I need to tell you something..." he said, his voice dying half way through.   
"Oh?"   
"But you're going to hate me" he continued, cursing himself for not planning this better.   
Taemin laughed. "Am I?" He said, cheerfully "What, did you steal Toki again?"   
Jongin shook his head and he looked like he was about to cry so Taemin stopped joking around and shuffled closer to him. "Hey..." He said "Don't be an idiot Nini. I'd never hate you. I love you."   
Jongin snapped his head up and cupped both of Taemin's cheeks in his hands. "You know I love you too right?? Like so much Taemin. You know that don't you? Just remember that ok."   
Taemin pulled away, his eyebrows furrowing as he started to feel scared. "What’s going on?" he asked.   
"I...do you remember when I operated on you?" Jongin whispered. He couldn't make his voice any louder.   
"Of course I do..." Taemin replied.   
"I did that because all I wanted was for you to eat. That's all I've ever wanted, just for you to be healthy. You understand that right?" Jongin asked. His voice was awfully shaky but at least the words were coming out.   
"...Yeah..." Taemin replied.   
"But you can eat now. And I realized, that's not enough. It's not enough to just have a healthy body, you need to have a healthy mind too..."   
"What's going on Nini?" Taemin asked, completely confused.   
Jongin took a deep breath and fished around in his pocket, pulling out the music box/converter and handing it to Taemin.   
For a few terrible seconds there was nothing but deafening silence. Taemin stared at the object in horror, his eyes widening and his chest rising and falling rapidly.   
"Omhg-" Taemin started, but he had no air to finish. His lungs felt like they were closing in as he started to hyperventilate.   
"Taemin calm down." Jongin urged, taking Taemin's shoulders in hands only to have them yanked away.   
"WHAT IS THAT???" Taemin shrieked, trying desperately to control his breathing.   
"It's a music box Minnie. It's...it's not a food electrical converter." Jongin explained, but Taemin was too panicked to hear him.   
"IS THIS SOME KIND OF SICK JOKE?" He screamed "WHY ISN'T THAT INSIDE OF ME? DID YOU MAKE ANOTHER ONE???"   
"No no no" Jongin hushed "Everything's ok...just calm down..."   
"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" Taemin yelled, standing up and taking a few steps back. Taemin never cried, but tears were stinging in his eyes so he pulled up his top to rub them away.   
"I'm sorry!" Jongin whined "I'm so sorry Minnie... I only said that I put it inside of you so that you'd feel safe to eat."   
"WHAAAT??????" Taemin screeched, now taking fistfuls of his own hair and yanking. Jongin ran up to Taemin and grabbed his hands so they wouldn't pull out too much hair, but Taemin struggled and squirmed his way out.   
"You were dying Taemin! You were going to die! I had no choice but to lie to you..." Jongin explained, but he knew Taemin was in his own little world and wasn't listening.   
"I felt you put it inside me! You opened the door! The door in my back!!! I felt it Jongin! You dusted me!!!" Taemin cried, backing even further away as Jongin tried to walk towards him.   
"No I...I only said that I did...but I didn’t...I just needed you to believe it so you'd eat..." Jongin revealed, trying to be as clear as possible but failing because he couldn't handle what was happening.   
Tears started to run down Taemin's cheeks faster than he could wipe them away. He felt betrayed, terrified and like he didn't understand anything anymore. "HOW HAVE I BEEN EATING???" He yelled "WHY HAVEN'T I BROKEN DOWN???"   
"Because...because you're not a cyborg." Jongin stated.   
Taemin's legs gave way as he collapsed on the ground and started to sob.   
"Please forgive me..." Jongin begged, kneeling down next to him but not daring to touch him.   
Taemin let himself cry for a few moments before trying to calm himself down to speak again. "This whole time..." He said "You've...you've been lying to me? You don't think I'm a cyborg?"   
Jongin grimaced because there was no turning back now. He had to be honest. "Yes." he replied.   
Taemin wailed and buried his head into his knees. All he wanted to do was seek comfort from Jongin, but how could he when he'd been betrayed like this. The person he trusted and loved most in the world had been lying to him...for so long.   
"Taemin" Jongin whispered, soothingly "Listen to me. I'm telling you this now because you need to know that you're not a cyborg. You need to know that you're just a normal kid, like me."   
"You're not normal!" Taemin hissed "You're crazy just like everyone here!"   
"Well probably..." Jongin agreed "But I'm human. And so are you."   
"No..." Taemin protested, tears still streaming down his cheeks. Jongin went to wipe them away and thankfully Taemin didn't pull away this time.   
"Think about it. You've been eating all this time absolutely fine without the converter. It's because you don't need it. You're squishy all the way through like me." Jongin said.   
Taemin shook his head, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Jongin was suppose to be on his side. "I...I don't know...I don't know what's happening..." Taemin murmured. His ears were ringing and the lump in his throat was killing him.   
"It's ok..." Jongin soothed "Nothing's changed. I love you and we'll get through this."   
"No..." Taemin whined, pulling away from Jongin "I...don't understand anything anymore..."   
Jongin was starting to feel nothing but panic. Did Taemin really hate him? What had he done? He should've never listened to Baekhyun. "Please..." Jongin whispered "Everything will be ok..."   
"NO!" Taemin yelled again "I can't believe you did this to me!!"   
"I didn't...I didn't mean to...I just wanted you to eat!!" Jongin spluttered, tears blurring his vision.   
Taemin turned his head away and refused to look at Jongin.   
"Tell me you love me...please Taemin please..." Jongin begged. He couldn't take this. He'd never felt so insecure or anxious.   
Taemin inhaled slowly and looked up to face Jongin. His expression gave away nothing of what he was feeling. He just seemed blank and absent.   
After a lengthy, agonizing pause he spoke. "...I...I love you..." he said "...I just need some space..."   
Jongin was about to reply but Taemin got up and started running away. Jongin grabbed his arm, but it was yanked from his grip and so he stayed where he was, frozen like a statue.   
\---

O NO ;_;  
shit got too real :')  
...i'm sorry. please don't hate me for doing this to them. i mean the truth had to come out sooner or later didn't it? ^^ *evil laugh*


	30. I'm Not A Cyborg, But That's Ok

As soon as Taemin got inside he ran to his bed as fast as possible, tearing off the covers to grab Toki before shoving the bunny under his top. Then he stormed out of his ward, making sure to keep his head down to cover his tear streaked face, and made his way to the only person he could think of that would tolerate the state he was in.   
"Where's Key??" he croaked, when he reached his friend's bed only to find Jonghyun sat on top of it.   
"Are you ok?" Jonghyun asked, noticing Taemin's red face and the tear tracks.   
"I'm fine" snapped Taemin "Where's Key??"   
"He's in the courtyard..." Jonghyun said, and Taemin was gone. He cursed himself for not remembering that Key was usually outside this time of day.   
When he reached the window looking out onto the courtyard he banged on it hard, not caring that it drew a large amount of unwanted attention. He didn't want to go outside again. Not if there was a chance Jongin was still out there.   
Thankfully, one of the faces that turned around was Key's, who rushed inside immediately as soon as he saw Taemin's expression.   
"What's wrong???" Key said, rushing over to where Taemin stood and pulling him to the corner of the room for some privacy.   
"Not here..." Taemin spluttered, looking around because there were far too many people around.   
"Ok..." Key replied, then he turned away to grab the attention of another figure in the room. "Hey Minho" he called "Can you go and get Jongin?"   
"NO!" Taemin shrieked "I don't want to see him!"   
Key looked utterly bewildered. "You don't want Jongin?"   
"THAT'S WHAT I JUST SAID ISN'T IT??" Taemin yelled "Just...take me somewhere else...please..."   
Key grabbed Taemin and they both rushed into the bathroom. Thank god all of the staff seemed too busy to notice that they'd locked the door behind them, which was strictly not allowed. As soon as they were alone, Taemin slumped down on the floor and began to sob. He couldn't stop crying. He'd never been so overwrought. Everything he thought he knew had suddenly changed. Nothing made sense anymore and he was even started to doubt his own existence.   
"Baby..." Key soothed, kneeling down next to Taemin and putting an arm around him "Can you tell me what's happened??"   
Key was very worried. Taemin never acted like this. He never cried and hardly ever made a scene in front of other people. He was pretty even-keeled actually, compared to a lot of patients.   
"Hey..." Key started again, when Taemin continued to cry and hiccup "Please try and calm down and just tell me what's wrong...Are you sure you don't want me to go and get Jongin?"   
"NO!!!!!" Taemin screamed "I told you I don't want to see him!!!!"   
"...Did he do something?" Key asked.   
"N...o...I...he..." Taemin sobbed "He...no...he..."   
"Taemin calm down this is ridiculous" Key snapped, passing Taemin some tissue paper to wipe his eyes. They were getting nowhere and he couldn't understand a word this kid was saying. "Look you need to calm down right now."   
Taemin let himself cry for a couple more seconds before nodding. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat and push some words out. "He...he doesn't think I'm a cyborg..." Taemin mumbled.   
"He doesn't think you're a what now?" Key asked. He almost wanted to laugh.   
"I..." Taemin started "….I'm a cyborg...a robot...but he doesn't think I am one. He's been lying to me this whole time..."   
Key couldn't control himself and let out a snort. "Ow baby what the hell are you talking about??" he asked, squeezing Taemin's shoulders. "Have they upped your medicine??"   
"No!" Taemin spat, but he didn't pull away. "You don't understand! I'm a CYBORG. Or at least I thought I was...but now I don't know. Everything's so confusing."   
Key tried to wrap his mind around it but it was really hard when Taemin had never mentioned this to him before and he was clearly only hearing half the story. "So...You think you're a cyborg, which you're not by the way, and Jongin said he thought you were too...but now he's told you that you're not?"   
Taemin knew that wasn't exactly what had happened, but he nodded anyway because he didn't want to go into details. "I just can't get over how he lied to me for so long...doesn't he love me?" Taemin asked. He knew it was a stupid thing to say, of course Jongin loved him. But he was in no position to be rational right now. Anger was overtaking every other emotion he had.   
Key rolled his eyes. "Don't be silly, of course he loves you. He's so different with you. It's obvious he loves you." Key said, then added "Man, I never thought I'd see the day when I'd be sticking up for Jongin, but I actually kind of like him now."   
"You didn't like him before?" Taemin asked, momentarily distracted from his inner turmoil.   
"No! Nobody did really, he stole everyone's stuff!! And frankly he was a little shit about it. He didn't seem to know what the word guilt meant...but he's definitely not like that anymore. And ughh..." Key carried on "He used to be so childish and he got on everyone's nerves."   
"He's still childish..." Taemin murmured.   
"HA! Says you!" Key scoffed, thinking it was pretty rich for Taemin to accuse someone of a character trait that summed himself up perfectly. "He looks after you! You're way more childish than he is!"   
"I AM?" Taemin squeaked.   
"Yeah," Key nodded "And really self-unaware. But that's ok. You're adorable. And nobody thinks so more than Jongin. Or me I guess."   
Taemin turned away. Sometimes he wondered if he really was crazy. His perception of the world seemed very different from the way other people saw things.   
"Look Taemin..." Key soothed "Whatever Jongin did, even if he lied to you about this robot thing or, god I don't know I'm confused as hell...but whatever happened, I'm sure he was just trying to protect you ok?"   
"Mmm" Taemin replied before adding "...do you think I'm a cyborg?"   
"A cyborg?" Key laughed "No of course you're not a cyborg." 

\---

Taemin still loves you   
Taemin still loves you   
Taemin still loves you   
Taemin still loves you   
Jongin kept repeating the mantra over and over in his head. He'd been lying awake for hours, staring at the bumpy white ceiling replaying the conversation they'd had two days ago. He couldn't believe Taemin still hadn't spoken a word to him. In fact, he wasn't speaking to anyone. Jongin had thought he'd seen him talk to Key on the first day, but that quickly stopped. Taemin appeared cut off and emotionless to the world. It was tearing Jongin apart.   
When he did finally fall asleep it still wasn't restful. He tossed and turned as his subconscious tried to torture him, as if being awake wasn't hard enough.   
"I hope you shrink into a dot. I'd be glad to step on you." Taemin said, peering down at Jongin who only came up to his knees.   
"Taemin please..." Jongin choked "...I love you..."   
"You love me??" Taemin cackled "You don't lie to someone you love. You don't allow someone you love to believe a delusion. You don't help someone you love be crazy. You're nothing but a coward."   
Jongin felt himself shrink even more, he reached out to try and touch Taemin but his lover was further away than he thought.   
"I'll be happy when you vanish..." Taemin mused "...actually, I probably die won't I?"   
"What???" Jongin yelled, although he sounded so quiet.   
"I'll die" Taemin stated "I'll stop eating without you. So you failed anyway. The White Coat's'll try and stick tubes up my nose but it'll be too late. I'll starve to death. It's ok though. I'll see you in hell."   
"No...you don't mean it...you love me..." Jongin sobbed.   
"Do I? Or am I just a really good liar like you are?" Taemin sniggered. "Awwww don't cry baby bear. I'm sure vanishing won't be that bad..."   
Jongin woke up with a start, feeling the bed dip. He squinted in the darkness to see a small figure hunched over and perching on the side of his bed.   
"Taeminnie?" he croaked.   
"Mmm" Taemin replied, keeping his gaze away from Jongin and staring into space.   
"Are you ok?" Jongin whispered. He sat up and started to scootch himself closer so he could examine Taemin's expression. Taemin didn't pull away which he thought was a good sign.   
"Can we go somewhere?" Taemin whispered back.   
"Of course" Jongin nodded. He got up and started putting on his robe only to take it off straight away when he realized Taemin had forgotten his. "Arms up" he said, forgetting for a minisecond that this wasn't just any normal night and he couldn't treat Taemin as usual.   
Strangely, Taemin put his arms up anyway and Jongin slipped on the robe and they both started creeping out of his ward. They were trying to be as quiet as possible, not wanting to wake up any of the other patients sleeping.   
"Where do you wanna go?" Jongin asked, when they reached a corridor far enough away from the wards not to be overheard.   
"The beach" Taemin said. When Jongin looked at him quizzically he added wearily "I'm kidding."   
"Oh...just somewhere private then?" Jongin asked.   
"Mmm."   
Jongin didn't really know where to go because it was cold outside and he still hadn't been able to break into the boiler room since the locks had been changed. He decided to go to the green rooms, even though it might be awkward seeing as the last time they were in one they were having pretty passionate sex. At least he knew they wouldn't be disturbed.   
When Jongin reached the green room corridor, he started to walk into one of the rooms at random when Taemin stopped him.   
"That's not our one?" Taemin said, making his way to the room at the end of the corridor where they'd spent the night together.   
"...oh sorry" Jongin said, following him inside.   
Once Jongin had closed the door, Taemin let out a long sigh. He sat down on the bed and stared down at his hands. Jongin wasn't sure if he was allowed to sit next to him or not, but decided he would because Taemin could always pull away if he didn't like the closeness. Taemin didn't though, he just stayed still and rigid.   
They sat in silence for a few minutes, Jongin eyeing Taemin's expression the whole time trying to examine every inch of his lover's face to get some kind of indication of what he was feeling. But Taemin was giving off nothing. So in the end Jongin gave up and resided himself to just sitting, waiting patiently for Taemin to say something.   
"For the next few minutes, can we just pretend that the last few days didn't happen?" Taemin whispered suddenly.   
"Yeah?" Jongin replied, clueless of what he should do. He soon caught on though as Taemin leaned into his shoulder and wrapped two thin arms around his waist. He threw himself around Taemin as well, a little too eagerly but this was not what he'd been expecting at all.   
Taemin's hair smelt like that yummy coconut scent Jongin loved and he buried his face in it. He honestly felt like he was melting, so relieved and shocked that Taemin wasn't crying or punching him. He clutched onto Taemin for dear life, worried that it could end at any second and Taemin would go back to hating him again. But Taemin didn't pull away. They stayed hugging for a bizarrely long time and Jongin wondered if Taemin was even conscious.   
Taemin wasn't asleep though. He was thinking intently. That's all he'd done for the last few days anyway. But now he was utterly exhausted. He was sick of the constant noise in his head and just wanted to everything to go back to normal. The last 2 days had been hell. All he'd done was worry about whether he was a cyborg or not. It was torturous. He couldn't decide. Everytime he persuaded himself on way or another he just talked himself straight out of it again. He needed an escape and he needed Jongin, even if he was still angry.   
"I'm so tired..." Taemin mumbled, his eyes feeling like they'd barely hold themselves open as his body started to relax in Jongin's arms.   
"You can go to sleep if you want? I'll wake you up in a few hours?" Jongin replied.   
"Really?" Taemin asked. The offer sounded too appealing.   
"Yeah...I mean only if you want to..." Jongin murmered.   
It was clear that Taemin did want to, so Jongin started to lie them both down. Even though he knew it was probably going to be agonizing waiting for Taemin to wake up, he could tell his lover needed a couple of hours of rest. Plus, it gave Jongin some time to ponder on what he'd say to Taemin when he woke up. How he'd even begin to try and explain. What he'd do if Taemin said he wanted to end it. No. He couldn't think about that... 

\---

Jongin didn't know how long he'd left Taemin. He thought it had been a very long time, a few hours maybe, but it was very hard to tell. He was split in half about waking his lover, because it was nice to be able to hug him while he slept- but he couldn’t take the suspense of knowing something was coming.   
"Wake up baby" he said, regretting using the word 'baby' immediately because he didn't know if it was ok to call him that.   
"Jongin?" Taemin mumbled. He lifted his head up to examine around the room with squinty eyes. "Where am I?"   
"Switzerland" Jongin replied.   
"Eh?"   
"Sorry I mean a green room. Don't you remember? You wanted somewhere to talk but then you were so tired so I said that..." Jongin rambled.   
"Yeah I remember sorry." Taemin interrupted, wiping the sleep away from his eyes and sitting up. Jongin grimaced when they lost contact.   
"So...I mean I know I should give you a sec to wake up but...we need to talk about some stuff right?" Jongin asked.   
"Mmm" Taemin said. The blank expression had returned on his face and it was clear he was out of it again.   
Jongin was beginning to get frustrated. "God I can't take this!!" he snapped.   
"Take what?" Taemin asked.   
"THIS!!" Jongin yelled "You! Me! Fighting! You haven’t spoken to me in two days Taemin! TWO DAYS. I don't even know if we're still together!?!?"   
Taemin had the nerve to roll his eyes. "What? Of course we're still together. I just needed to think a lot..."   
"About????" Jongin hissed. He didn't know why he was suddenly angry but Jongin did not cope with stress well.   
"You know...everything. Life. My existence. What I am. What I thought I was. The truth. All that horrible stuff." Taemin replied, his eyes glazing over as he thought about the hellish thoughts whiring around his head.   
"And...and have you come to a conclusion?" Jongin asked.   
"Mmm" Taemin said.   
"And what's that?"   
"I...I...don't think I'm a cyborg..."   
Jongin almost fainted. "You just think you're normal??" He asked.   
"God I don't know Jongin!!! I don't know anything anymore!!! I'm confused as hell!!!" Taemin shrieked. He brought his hands up to his hair and Jongin could tell he was about to yank so he grabbed them before Taemin had a chance to and held them firmly down.   
"I'm sorry..." Jongin said, once he was sure Taemin wouldn't attempt to rip out his own hair again.   
"Me too" Taemin replied.   
"Why are you sorry?" Jongin asked.   
"For not talking to you. For getting so mad. For making you think we might not be together. For being insane. I know why you lied to me about the converter...I...I do know why you did it..." Taemin rambled.   
"Because I wanted you to eat." Jongin nodded.   
"Because you love me." Taemin corrected.   
Jongin smiled. "I won't lie to you again." he said.   
"I know." Taemin agreed "But if we're being honest. I should tell you something too."   
"Oh?"   
"You're just as crazy as I am." Taemin replied. He wasn't going to sugar coat the truth.   
Jongin suppressed a laugh. "Yeah?"   
"No I'm being serious. I haven't just been thinking about me. I've thinking about you too. And you're crazy. You're a lunatic. You're weird. You may not think you're a robot but don't go acting like the normal one."   
"Wow don't flatter me" Jongin joked. But Taemin wasn't having any of it.   
"I'm talking to Dr Byun because you told me to. And you were right. But for some reason you're still closed off from anyone else who isn’t me. It can't go on Jongin...you need to face your fears and man up. You need to start talking to other people about your problems. I can’t fix you." Taemin stated.   
Jongin just stared, dumbfounded with his mouth hanging open. When he didn't reply, Taemin continued.   
"Everyone says you look after me but I want to look after you too. That's why I have to be harsh. Just like you are with me sometimes right?" Taemin said, feeling a little guilty but sticking to his guns.   
Jongin couldn't believe what he was hearing. Taemin was never like this. So...assertive? Even...rational? It was another side of him Jongin had never seen before. "You really have been thinking a lot haven't you..." Jongin murmered.   
"Are you mad at me?" Taemin asked.   
"No no no..." Jongin said "I just didn't expect you to say that..."   
"But I'm right aren't I Nini?" Taemin asked.   
"...yeah probably..." Jongin mumbled.   
"So will you?" Taemin said.   
"Will I what?"   
"Talk to Dr Byun...or whoever. I don't care. I just...I just don't want us to be stuck here. I want to be out in the big wide world with you. I want to eat on my own without being terrified. I want to go to the beach. I want to go to Switzerland...I want you never to think that you'll turn into a dot again...I want to sleep a whole night next to you without worrying about being caught...I want to wake up with you and just be allowed to stare at your pretty face without being told to get dressed..." Taemin rambled, his eyes glazing over as he thought.   
"I'll try..." Jongin said, he was too shocked that this conversation had been turned on him. He thought they were only going to talk about Taemin's problems after all. He wasn't prepared for this. It never occurred to him that Taemin might have been thinking about him as well.   
Taemin could sense Jongin's discomfort so he leant in and wrapped his arms around his lover. "You can go to sleep too if you want? You look tired." He said "I'll wake you like you woke me? We still have a few hours till morning right?"   
Jongin shook his head. "It's too late...I don't wanna sleep anyway. I'll just have another nightmare."   
"Oh?" Taemin asked "What are they about this time?"   
Jongin dithered about whether to confess, but they had just said they'd be totally honest even if it hurt the other person's feelings so... "I was shrinking and you were just laughing at me, saying you'll step on me..."   
Jongin honestly thought Taemin would just laugh and say "idiot" but he didn't. He squeezed Jongin's shoulders even tighter and said "Oh I'm so sorry that must've scared the crap out of you?!?"   
"Yeah."   
"I hate dream me. I'm a real asshole aren't I? Real me would've just made you a dollhouse and it would've been adorable." Taemin rambled, but then said "Although thinking about it, I'd probably just say 'idiot. You're dreaming, not shrinking' and then the dream would've changed completely and we'd be sitting by the side of a pool somewhere drinking martinis..."   
"You're so random..." Jongin chuckled. "Why martinis?" He was thankful they weren't dwelling on the previous conversation though.   
"I dunno." Taemin shrugged "You still need to give me that I owe you by the way!"   
"Um." Jongin said "You've been thinking about all this heavy stuff but you still have time to remember that??"   
"Of course. Down on your knees boy!" Taemin said, smiling evilly.   
"What NOW?"   
"No no, oh my god, why don't you ever get that I'm joking?" Taemin laughed.   
"Because you don't change your tone of voice!!!" Jongin replied, sighing because he didn't know how the conversation had turned into this. At least he was beyond relieved that Taemin didn't seem angry with him anymore. He knew Taemin still had a lot to work through, but he did feel like his lover would be ok.   
But now he felt all unsettled. Taemin's words had been painfully true. He knew he had a lot of thinking to do.   
"Hey what's wrong, your face just went dark?" Taemin asked.   
"I just...I just have to think about what you said." Jongin replied.   
"Ok" Taemin nodded "Just remember Nini, we're in this together."   
\---

wooo milestone! xD  
Just to let you guys know bc I don't want to catch you off guard, this fic doesn't have thaaaaaaaat long to go before it's finished ^^ I mean, still a bit but...not that long :')   
After it's complete I'll do a 2 years later just to properly end it <3


	31. Your Only Ace

Jongin still couldn’t sleep. Not because he was having nightmares or worrying that Taemin was still angry, but because he couldn't stop thinking about what Taemin had said. It had shaken him to the core. He knew Taemin was right, and that was the worst part about it.   
He'd really changed since he'd met Taemin... So maybe he could open himself up to the world more? Maybe he could be willing to accept the help that was being offered? Maybe he could forgive the White Coat's for all that they'd done...maybe.   
It was just bizarre. Honestly, he'd always thought of himself as the more sane one. Taemin was erratic, absent and he lived in his own little world most of the time. So it was even more unsettling that Taemin seemed to be trying to work things out for himself. Taemin was willing to change. Honestly, Jongin never thought he'd see the day where Taemin started to doubt he was a cyborg, and yet that was what was happening. Jongin had even thought about plans to escape the institution, scared that Taemin was so crazy he'd never be discharged. But at this rate, Taemin would be discharged way before Jongin.   
The thought made him sick. What if Taemin got better, then he was released without Jongin? Jongin knew it was a terribly selfish thought, all he wanted was for Taemin to be happy after all...but he couldn't bare being left behind.   
Of course, Jongin was proud of his lover in every respect. But it made him look at himself with very critical eyes. What was wrong with him? If someone as crazy as Taemin could try and make themselves better, why couldn't he? Or maybe he could... Because while Taemin seemed to making progress, however slow, Jongin simply wasn't. Taemin was right. It couldn't go on.   
He replayed what Taemin had said in his mind over and over. It was a habit he wished he would get out of.   
"...for some reason you're still closed off from anyone else who isn’t me. It can't go on Jongin...you need to face your fears and man up. You need to start talking to other people about your problems. I can’t fix you...   
...I just don't want us to be stuck here...I want you never to think that you'll turn into a dot again...I want to sleep a whole night next to you without worrying about being caught...I want to wake up with you and just be allowed to stare at your pretty face without being told to get dressed..."   
It broke his heart to think of Taemin pinning for these things. He never thought Taemin would have thoughts like these, but then he realized that he'd underestimated his lover. He'd underestimated how strong he was, how thoughtful. Taemin wasn't a child, even if he acted like one sometimes. 

\---

It was few days after their reconciliation but things were still far from normal. Not between Taemin or Jongin, their relationship stayed strong. But life in general was tough. Taemin was sorting through a lot of his own stuff, so he was even more absent than usual...but it was a good sign in some ways. Baekhyun was helping him. He was beginning to come to terms with the fact that he wasn't a cyborg. That in itself was astonishing.   
Jongin however remained in a dark place, constantly worrying about what he should do, if he should talk, if he should open up to the White Coats.   
"Minnie?" Jongin whispered. It was late and they'd snuck into their green room, having given up on any hopes of the boiler room since the locks had been changed. Taemin was lying on Jongin's chest, his eyes closed and his breathing peaceful. Jongin didn't know if he'd fallen asleep or not.   
"Mmm?" Taemin mumbled, still not opening his eyes. Jongin had a comfy chest.   
"Are you awake?" Jongin asked, feeling stupid because of course he was.   
"No." Taemin laughed quietly.   
Jongin ignored him. He had things going around his mind that he couldn't hold in anymore. "You know you were saying the other day that you'd been thinking about getting out of this place...? That you didn't want us to be stuck here...?"   
"Mmm" Taemin replied.   
"Well I mean..." Jongin continued "What do you see? When you look into our future I mean?"   
Taemin snapped his head up and grinned. "Oooh yay are we playing another imagining game?"   
"Yeah kind of..." Jongin went on "...but more real. Like what would you want if we weren't here?"   
Taemin smiled again, he thought these kinds of games were fun. Little did he know Jongin was deadly serious about this conversation. "Hmmm I don't know specifically..." He said "But the world would be our oyster!! Or our apple! What is it people say? I dunno...We're still so young and we could do anything."   
"...Together? Jongin asked. He knew it was a stupid question but he was feeling insecure.   
Taemin rolled his eyes. "What you think I'm just gonna leave you when we get out?? Idiot. Sorry Nini but you're stuck with me now..."   
"Good." Jongin replied. He really was an idiot sometimes.   
"...I used to like dancing, have I ever told you that?" Taemin mused, thinking on the earlier question.   
"You told me" Jongin smiled "But you never showed me..."   
"You want me to show you?!?" Taemin blushed.   
"Yeah!" Jongin said, suddenly feeling excited "Dance for me twinkletoes."   
"There's no music..." Taemin said awkwardly.   
"Ok then sing and dance for me twinkletoes." Jongin smiled.   
Taemin paused, dithering on whether he was actually going to do this or not. But I mean it was only Jongin...they'd seen each naked from most awkward, embarrassing angles so really what was he trying to prove. "Do you know the song 'ace'?" He asked.   
"...Not well?" Jongin replied, trying to recall hearing it on the radio one time.   
"Well it goes like.." Taemin said, before starting to sing quietly.   
"Block out all the light baby   
Trap yourself in me   
My heart that I cannot control   
Fights with my reason   
Come into my arms right now   
I’ll change the world that makes you tired"   
"Oh yeah I know it!" Jongin said, recognizing the song immediately. "I WANT TO BE YOUR ONLY ACE WOOH~" he sang happily, making Taemin giggle because Jongin was such a dork sometimes.   
Taemin got up off Jongin's chest and stood in the middle of the room. Green room's werent very big, but there was space to move around a little. He started to dance the routine he remembered, moving his body in small movements because he was self conscious. He'd forgotten how much fun this was though. Jongin just smiled at him, in awe.   
Feeling encouraged, Taemin started getting more into the dance. He let the chorus play out, before bowing awkwardly and burying his head in his hands. "OK YOU OWE ME FOR THAT." Taemin yelled, his cheeks suddenly burning. He plonked himself on the bed and crashed back down onto Jongin's chest.   
"Ow stop it I could tell you were enjoying it" Jongin smirked. "Besides, you were really really really good" he added, sincerely. He'd never expected awkward, clumsy, 'magic' handed Taemin to be that goddamn graceful.   
"I was 3 really's?" Taemin asked, feeling happy. "Oh just compliment me some more will you?"   
"No. You don't need a bigger ego than you already have." Jongin laughed. "You know...I used to do ballet when I was a kid..."   
"YOU WHAT??" Taemin shrieked, sitting up off Jongin and turning to stare at him. "AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO TELL ME?"   
"Wow calm down" Jongin said "I guess I just thought you'd make fun of me."   
"Well I probably will but still! Show me!!!" Taemin chirped.   
"Nooooooooo."   
"Show me!!!!!"   
"Noooooooooooooooooooooo."   
"Seriously Nini" Taemin huffed "Get up right now and do a fucking pirouette."   
"You're so bossy" Jongin grumbled, but he did as he was told, making his way to the middle of the room. "Turn around." he said.   
"Eh?"   
"I want to have a practice one. I haven't done this in years!" Jongin hissed.   
"Who are you trying to impress Nini? I've seen you doing much worse things than making a fool out of yourself dancing..." Taemin replied, smirking as images of all the sinful things they'd done together popped into his head one by one.   
"HEY stop imagining them!" Jongin yelled. He could see exactly what his lover was thinking right now. "I'm trying to impress you. You should be flattered."   
"Ok" Taemin said, covering his eyes but making sure he could still see out of one of the cracks between his fingers. "Practice."   
Jongin took a breath before launching himself in the air and spinning furiously about 4 times. It was the dismount he couldn't do, and crashed into the bed.   
"HAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA" Taemin shrieked "YOU LOOKED LIKE SUCH AN IDIOT!"   
"YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T LOOK!!!" Jongin yelled back, folding his arms to appear mad when really he was just amused.   
"WELL I OBVIOUSLY LIED" Taemin teased "I mean before the shitty ending it was really amazing..."   
"Did I impress you?" Jongin asked playfully.   
"Yes you really did baby bear." Taemin replied, giving Jongin a peck on the lips.   
Jongin smiled and sat back down on the bed, lifting his arm up so Taemin could settle on his chest again. After a few seconds of happy silence, Taemin spoke again. "Honestly you know what I want most?" He said.   
"What?"   
"I just want to wake up with you in the morning from having the loudest, most over the top destructive sex, laze around in bed and not be told to get dressed. That's what I want when we get out of here." Taemin stated.   
Jongin sighed because he didn't know what to say. He wanted that too. Plus he knew the 'told to get dressed' bit was a dig. But he had no choice but to nag Taemin about it with the White Coat's strict rules, even though he knew they were Taemin's two least favorite words.   
"Go to sleep baby. I'll wake you when it's time to go." Jongin said softly.   
"I'm not that tired..." Taemin mumbled, but his the circles under his eyes said otherwise.   
"Ok well I'll go to sleep and you wake me then" Jongin joked.   
"No no no ok I am tired." Taemin blurted "I'll go to sleep and you wake me up. At least we didn't have sex tonight so you won't tell me to get dressed."   
"Ur yeah." Jongin said, rolling his eyes.   
Taemin settled down and within only a few minutes Jongin felt his breathing change. He let himself stare at his lover for a few minutes, enjoying being able to stare at his angelic face without being told off for it.   
He was glad Taemin had fallen asleep so quickly. Jongin was happy when Taemin was calm. Also, it gave him a chance to mull over the conversation they'd just had. He wanted the picture Taemin had painted to become a reality. The vision of them both, happy and free in the world. The image tortured him right now, but it could be a reality. Taemin was trying to make it happen. Taemin was trying to get better, however screwed up he was. Now Jongin needed to do the same.   
He'd finally made his decision. 

\---

"Oh hello Jongin" Baekhyun said, gesturing for Jongin to sit down. Baekhyun tried to hide the shock in his face but didn't succeed. It was just so unusual for Jongin to ever talk to a doctor voluntarily. Baekhyun didn’t think he'd ever seen it happen. "I meant to come and talk to you...to say thank you. I'm really glad you told Taemin about the converter." he continued, passing Jongin some water but it was turned down.   
"Yeah..." Jongin mumbled.   
"It was the right thing to do, you know that don't you? You've helped Taemin a lot. His mental health is really improving. It's all down to you." Baekhyun smiled.   
"That's not true..." Jongin replied.   
"Well maybe it's not all down to you, but you played a big part. I'm sure he will recover fully in time. Then he'll get to live a normal, healthy life. It's what we all want isn't it?"   
"Uhuh." Jongin agreed.   
"You don't seem as happy as I thought you would?" Baekhyun mused "I thought you'd be thrilled he no longer thinks he's a robot?"   
"No no I am...Of course I am...I couldn't be happier for him, for us..." Jongin blurted "I just..."   
Jongin paused and it was obvious he wanted to say something. Baekhyun had never seen this side of Jongin before. He seemed different- still hesitant but less...cut off? It was as if he was trying to reach out.   
"Is there anything else you want to talk about?" Baekhyun asked.   
A few more seconds of silence followed before Jongin spoke. "Yeah..." he said. "Me."   
\---

YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYyyyyy. Jongin finally decided to talk <3 And Taemin no longer thinks he's a cyborg :O !!!  
oh yeah baby.  
no more angst T^T


	32. Reality

It was a momentous occasion- Key was being discharged.   
It had all happened rather suddenly and Taemin was definitely not ready to say goodbye. Key had always been there, even when Taemin had pushed him away. He was a loyal, kind friend and it wasn't going to be easy letting go.   
Obviously they were all extremely happy for him. Key had done very well. When he was first sectioned, he not only set things on fire but had a nasty, hot headed temper with it. But now it was obvious he didn't belong there. He was far too well to be cooped up in an institution. He could function perfectly normally and he was no longer a danger to himself or to anyone else. It was time to say goodbye.   
"I'm even going to miss you" Key said, turning to Minho. "Be good, frog boy."   
"You too Kim." Minho replied, bending down for a quick, slightly awkward hug. "Where's Jonghyun?"   
"Oh he's not here...We thought it would be too upsetting so we said goodbye last night..." Key replied, his cheeks glowing because he'd just accidentally overshared.   
It was Key's public send off in the living area of the institution. Everyone had gathered, including many White coats, so Key was right. Jonghyun had been a mess the last week, knowing Key would be discharged without him. It would clearly not be a good idea to have him there when emotions were running high anyway.   
"Where's Taemin?" Key asked to no one in particular.   
"Er..." Jongin murmured, pointing to his back. Taemin had hardly spoken all day because he thought if he spoke, all the tears that had gathered in his eyes and throat would come pouring out. Right now he stayed silently clinging to Jongin's back, despite the fact Jongin had told him to get off many times because of the amount of White Coats around.   
"Aww baby" Key cooed, walking towards Taemin who shuffled further behind Jongin. "You don't want to say goodbye?"   
"No." Taemin choked. "I want you to stay and for us all to get out together."   
"That's not fair!" Key laughed "I've been in here way longer than you. Now stop it and come hug me."   
When Taemin still didn't, Key made his way around Jongin and forcibly manhandled Taemin in to a hug. Being the brat he was, Taemin refused to hug back and just let his arms fall limp.   
"Oh for god's sake" Key said "I'll visit every few days! You'll be sick of me! And it means I get to buy you presents from the outside world."   
"Oh does it?" Taemin asked, the word 'present' definitely sparking an interest. Jongin giggled behind them.   
"Yeah but only if you're good and hug me right now" Key replied.   
Taemin smiled and leaned in, giving key a proper hug this time. "Bring me some different kinds of candy will you? And some more clothes for Jongin? I'll make you a list." Taemin blabbered.   
"Yeah you do that" Key laughed, before pulling away to kiss Taemin's cheek.   
Key had already said goodbye to most of his friends. It had taken a long time because Key was a popular guy. At last he turned to Jongin. "Look after him" Key said, leaning in for a hug.   
"I will" Jongin replied. "Look after yourself."   
"I will."   
Jongin hesitated for a second as they pulled apart "...and thank you. You know, for everything."   
"What are friends for?" Key smiled, then added "I hope you didn't just steal my wallet..."   
"I didn't!" Jongin laughed. He hadn't even noticed that it was in Key's jacket.   
"Ok" interrupted a White Coat "Your car is ready now Key. We're all so proud of you. But we hope to never see you again...well I mean other that visiting."   
Key laughed, glancing around at everyone and feeling a pang of pain because Jonghyun wasn't there. But it was better this way...it really was.   
"Wait!!!!" a voice yelled, and everyone snapped their heads to the side to see a disheveled looking Jonghyun running towards the little crowd.   
"I..." he panted "it was a sucky idea of me not to be here..."   
Key jumped on him immediately, tears streaming down his cheeks. They couldn't kiss because the White Coats were watching, but it meant to world to Key to have one more hug.   
"What is wrong with me?" Key sobbed onto Jonghyun's shoulder. "I'm seeing you in two days. Why am I being so clingy??"   
Jonghyun mumbled something which was probably "I love you". He couldn't speak properly because the lump in his throat was killing him.   
"OK" Key breathed, reluctantly pulled away. "I'm really going now!"   
Key waved to everyone one last time before making himself to the exist accompanied by a White Coat. The other patients weren't allowed to see him off outside, so Jonghyun ran to a window to watch his lover leave.   
Taemin followed him, deciding to not be a baby because nobody was going to miss Key more than Jonghyun.   
They watched as Key and a few White Coat's packed up his stuff in the car (he had many suitcases because the kid loves clothes), then get in, wave up at the window and drive away painfully slowly.   
"Are you ok hyung??" Taemin asked, putting a hand on Jonghyun's shoulder. Honestly he was surprised by how together Jonghyun seemed as he was overly emotional at best.   
"I will be" Jonghyun mumbled, before smiling meekly and walking away. Taemin decided not to follow because he sensed Jonghyun wanted to be alone. Taemin watched him leave, then turned around when he felt a warm hand on the small of his back.   
"I feel so sorry for him..." Taemin sighed.   
"He'll be ok. He's stronger than he looks." Jongin replied.   
"No he's not!" Taemin argued "Jonghyun is a big baby just like you."   
"I'm not a baby." Jongin tutted, gesturing for them to come away from the window and start walking into the garden.   
Taemin seemed much quieter than unusual, but Jongin just presumed he was missing Key already. When they got to their favorite bench, Jongin looked around in every direction to make sure there was no one around before kissing Taemin, short and sweet.   
"What was that for?" Taemin smiled.   
"Does there have to be a reason?" Jongin asked, but then added "You look sad. Do you miss Key already?"   
"Yeah" Taemin said "...But I was also thinking...what if I get out before you? Or you get out before me?"   
Jongin stiffened. It was something he thought about all the time but he wasn't going to let Taemin know that. "It'll be fine" he lied, "Nothing will change. We'll just visit each other like Key said, until the other one gets out."   
"Mmm" Taemin mumbled "I really think it'll be you who's first."   
This shocked Jongin but he didn't let it show. He used the think the same, but recently Taemin seemed to be making a lot of progress so he wasn't so sure. Although he supposed he'd been making quite major changes too so maybe Taemin was right. In any case, it didn't matter.   
"I'm so proud of you..." Taemin hummed, leaning his head on Jongin's shoulder.   
Jongin's face turned bright red. "You're proud of me??" He spluttered.   
"Yeah" Taemin replied, ignoring the tone, "You're a lot stronger than I thought you were."   
"I could take offense to that." Jongin replied.   
"Don't."   
"I won't."   
"I mean how long has it been since you had a shrinking nightmare?" Taemin asked, taking one of Jongin's hands in his own.   
Jongin had to think about it for a second. "...I can't remember?" he replied.   
"Exactly" Taemin said "If I asked you that a month ago you would've said 'nap time'."   
"I don't take naps..." Jongin mumbled.   
"Yes you do."   
"Yes I do..." Jongin admitted.   
"...And when was the last time you stole something?" Taemin asked. "I mean other than ice cream?"   
"A long time ago" Jongin smiled. He felt embarrassed but he was still touched that Taemin was making a fuss over him.   
"See?" Taemin said "That’s why I'm really proud of you. Don't get me wrong. I'm proud of me too. Although I still can't stop talking to the lights..."   
"That's ok" Jongin laughed "There are crazier things to do..."   
There was a happy pause in conversation before Taemin spoke again. "Ok I know I just said well done for not stealing anything so this is gonna sound weird..."   
"What?" Jongin asked.   
"I want you to steal one last thing." Taemin smirked.   
Jongin raised an eyebrow because what was this kid on.   
"I'm sick of spending our nights in that dusty old green room Nini. I want to go back home. You need to steal the new keys." Taemin replied.   
Ohhhh. Jonghyun should've guessed. Taemin loved their little boiler room 'home' and they hadn't been able to break into it for months since the locks had been changed. Jongin had tried picking them a few times, but had never attempted to steal the keys because he just didn't feel like it was worth the bother. Then again, as long as they could be together in private he didn't really care where they were. But Taemin seemed to hate the green rooms even more than he did. It probably had something to do with the fact that they were the rooms where the White Coat's had shoved the tubes up his nose. Jongin didn't want to think about It.   
"Ok" Jongin smiled "That's a good last steal." 

\---

"AHHH I'VE MISSED THIS FLOOR" Taemin squealed, rushing into the boiler room and bending down to pat the floor."AND I'VE MISSED THIS PILLAR" he added, getting up and running to hug it.   
"Um..." Jongin coughed "Do you want me to leave you two alone?"   
Taemin stared at him for a few seconds before rolling his eyes. "Is it colder in here?" he asked.   
"It's always been this cold" Jongin laughed, "It's just most of the time we were having sex and the temperature was the least of our worries."   
"Oh I guess that's true." Taemin nodded, slumping down on the floor and pulling out Toki from inside his top.   
It had been surprisingly easy to nab the keys. Apparently Jongin hadn't lost his knack just yet. Maybe it would come in handy one day- all the stealthy skills he had. Not that he planned on stealing things ever again.   
"It's smaller than I remember it..." Taemin mused, looking around.   
"God it's only been a couple of months Minnie..." Jongin laughed, "You're acting like we haven't been here in years..."   
"Well so much has happened it feels like years." Taemin shrugged.   
"I guess it does." Jongin agreed. Taemin was right. He couldn't get over how much had happened in the last few months; Taemin realizing and trying to come to terms with the fact he wasn't a cyborg, Jongin trying desperately to open himself up more and actually tackle his problems, and then today Key getting better enough to leave for good. It was astonishing. And he felt like none of it would have been possible without Taemin.   
"I'm so glad I met you..." Jongin mused.   
"Haha" Taemin laughed "I should think so too?"   
"No I'm serious, I don't think a lot of stuff would've happened if I hadn't..." Jongin replied, trailing off because he was so deep in thought.   
"Well I'm glad I met you too" Taemin beamed, "I mean if I hadn't...I'd probably still be in a green room with tubes stuck up my nose wouldn't I?"   
Jongin winced at the thought.   
"...and also you're really hot." Taemin continued.   
"Thanks" Jongin laughed "So are you."   
"I know."   
"Come here" Jongin said, gesturing for Taemin to come closer. He lifted up an arm and slug it around Taemin's shoulders. Apparently that wasn't enough because before he knew it he was being pushed to the floor and climbed on. Taemin settled on his chest as usual, sighing happily as Jongin started to play around with his hair.   
"You're squishier than a bed" Taemin hummed, "When we finally get out of here it's gonna be weird to sleep together properly. Like a real couple. You know, side by side."   
Jongin thought that even with a huge double bed Taemin would still end up on top of him somehow, so they probably wouldn't sleep next to each other even then, but nodded anyway.   
"Do you wanna play another imagining game?" Taemin asked hopefully.   
"No" Jongin replied. He wanted to live in the real world now. He wanted to make their dreams a reality. "I just want to be here with you, right now." he said.   
"Ok" Taemin chirped, hiding his disappointment.   
After a few minutes, Jongin spoke again. "You know the beach where we had our first kiss?" he asked.   
"You mean our imaginary first kiss..." Taemin laughed.   
"It was real to me."   
"Me too."   
"Well we'll go there one day. We'll lie on the sand and feel the sun on our skin for real. You know that don't you?" Jongin replied.   
"I know." 

The End. 

\--- 

Hey guys! :) I hope you liked the ending? Well I mean shhhhhhh it's not reeeeeaaaly the end, I'll be uploading the 2 years later bit tomorrow but then it's all wrapped up and done ;_;   
I almost made myself cry honestly. Im so pathetic ow gawd it's just. I'm ill at the moment, I have a chronic illness lol nobody's heard of it but it's called ME (myalgic encephalomyelitis) Anyhoo, the only thing I want in the world is to be better and get on with my life. Frankly I fantasize way too much. Anyway. I can't wait for my own dreams to become a reality too~  
Why am I telling you guys my life story um this is just an author's note ? XD ...

So I hope you didn't think it was too abrupt to leave them like this in the institution. I really didn't want to go into details of therapy and all that stuff...but I hope it leaves them with a lot of hope for their future? <3


	33. (M) 2 Years Later

"Oh my god Nini you have to try this! I think it's even better than ice cream."  
Jongin lifted his head up lazily to squint in the bright sunlight, seeing his lover's silhouette running towards him.  
"Really?" Jongin asked, sitting up to examine the coconut in Taemin's hands.  
Taemin held up the straw to Jongin's plump lips. "Try it!!" he demanded.  
"Awwww you're so good at sharing now" Jongin teased, before Taemin got impatient and shoved the straw in his mouth.  
"Mmm" Jongin shrugged, once he'd had a few sucks. "Good but not as good as ice cream."  
"No??"  
"Nupe."  
"Well that's only cus you have an ice cream kink. You weirdo. Taste wise this is just as good." Taemin stated, as if he felt offended on the coconut's behalf.  
"Whatever you say baby."  
Taemin drank the rest of the coconut milk very quickly, sighing when he reached the end. "Oww! It's all gone!!" he moaned, forcibly tipping Jongin over to get at the wallet in the back pocket of his jeans.  
"Hey!!" Jonghyun yelled, although he didn't try and stop Taemin.  
"I need money" Taemin stated "I want another one. Do you want anything?"  
"You know what I want" Jongin smirked.  
"Yeah but you don't have to pay for that" Taemin laughed "besides, I want to play on the beach more. We have all night for that..."  
"I'll have an ice cream then" Jongin shrugged.  
"What flavor?"  
"Surprise me."  
Jongin was almost falling asleep when Taemin came back, arms full of food.  
"Oh shoot!" Taemin squeaked, making him jump. "These are melting fast..."  
Jongin wasn't paying attention, he couldn't have been more relaxed. It was just so dreamy, feeling the hot, dry sand underneath you creating the perfect well for your body to sink into...  
"Nini a little help here. Get off your fat arse."  
"My arse isn't fat" Jongin tutted, but got up anyway to help Taemin carry all the food. Taemin had bought 2 ice creams and 4 coconuts. Jongin was about to nag but the more food Taemin ate, the happier he was so he decided not to comment.  
"I guess it isn't..." Taemin mumbled, staring at Jongin's butt.  
"Yours is" Jongin teased.  
"Thank you"  
"You're welcome"  
"It's all this ice cream. I told you if we went on vacation I'd put on a ton..." Taemin mumbled.  
Jongin chuckled, looking Taemin up and down. He was still tiny in every regard but it was cute he thought he wasn't. "You're huge. Well done. I'm proud of you." Jongin smiled.  
"Ugh don't be like that you sound like Dr Byun." Taemin moaned, before his face lit up suddenly, "Omg!! I forgot to tell you! I got a text from Key. He's picking up Jonghyun tomorrow and they're going home!"  
"Really???" Jongin asked "That's amazing! We should be there to welcome him back..."  
"I'm glad we're not. Those two would be far too lovey dovey. It's nauseating."  
"Says you." Jongin scoffed.  
"Eh?"  
"You're cheesy. Very cheesy."  
"No I'm creamy. Very creamy." Taemin said, taking a long, slow lick of his ice cream before sucking on the straw of his coconut. The two tasted even better in combination.  
"Well I guess that's true too." Jongin winked.  
"I'm just so happy for them..." Taemin mused "For Key especially. I mean when he got out and left Jonghyun behind it really killed him."  
"Same for us." Jongin replied.  
"Yeah but we were only 2 months apart. How's that for synchronizing." Taemin smiled.  
"Well not that good actually..." Jongin said "I was dying in the outside world without you."  
"No you weren't! You visited me every other day like an annoying excitable puppy- 'Oh Minnie, Key's place is soooo nice you're gonna love it. Oh Minnie, I'm learning to drive and it's soooo much fun. Oh Minnie...'" Taemin laughed, putting on his lower 'Nini voice' impersonation.  
"Yeah yeah ok. I was putting on a brave face for you!" Jongin hissed.  
It actually had been very hard when he was discharged before Taemin. Not just because adjusting to normal life was surprisingly difficult, but he had nowhere to go since the last thing he wanted to do was go back to his parents. Luckily, Key came from a very wealthy family so their house was plenty big enough for guests. Jongin had gotten a job working in run-down café. It was very low paid but he made just enough money to start going to college if he pulled out multiple loans. When Taemin was discharged, they both stayed with Key for a little while before renting the tiniest little apartment you could ever imagine. It had 2 rooms- a bathroom and a bedroom/kitchen, which was really just a grey box with a bed, a tv, a sink and an oven. They couldn't care less. Taemin doodled all over the walls (even though that was not allowed. Oh well.) and it really brightened up the place. He couldn't help himself, so his doodles consisted of multiple drawings of himself as a robot. Jongin had scribbed "lol" over them, to Taemin's distaste. He also drew about a thousand Toki's wearing many different outfits, a few bears he named 'Nini', and sketches of some boilers- just to make it feel like home.  
Taemin went to college too. He took dance, and it sometimes worried Jongin because the more Taemin seemed to dance, the thinner he got. But they soon sorted that out with 'ice cream Fridays'. The world really was their oyster, or their apple, or whatever that phrase is.  
"STOP REMINISING." Taemin yelled "Your eyes just glazed over and you pulled your 'I'm concentrating face'. Stop it."  
Jongin opened his arms and gestured for Taemin to lie on top of him but Taemin shook his head.  
"No no I don't need to." Taemin said "This sand is all warm and soft."  
Jongin huffed, really he'd just wanted more contact so he decided to climb on top of Taemin instead. If he was honest, he was just as clingy as his lover.  
Taemin let him happily, and started to play with his hair as Jongin restest his head on Taemin's chest. Taemin liked it when they reversed their roles. He liked feeling like he was the one looking after Jongin for a change.  
They stayed in silence for a few minutes, tummies full of coconut milk and ice cream, body's heated from the sun. The breeze blew Taemin's hair everywhere but he just let it, too relaxed to care. The beach was very quiet, almost deserted, so the only noises were their slow breathing and the crashing waves.  
"...I'll always be grateful for that music box you know." Taemin mumbled randomly.  
"Call it by its proper name! I put a lot of effort into that food electrical converter you know!" Jongin huffed, lifting his head from Taemin's chest to frown at him playfully.  
Taemin just laughed. "It should have been called a ballerina converter actually..." he said.  
"That's stupid." Jongin replied, picking up one of Taemin's hands and kissing tips of his fingers. "It was Onew's, did I tell you that?" he added.  
"No?" Taemin replied, a little taken aback "...and he just gave it to you?"  
"He gave it to me when I said it was for you." Jongin said, before adding "Even when you thought you were a cyborg you were still pretty damn lovable."  
"Was I?" Taemin grinned.  
"You still are."  
Taemin leaned his head down and offered up his lips. Jongin closed the gap happily and indulged himself a little by allowing his teeth to nibble up and down Taemin's bottom lip.  
"Let's get out of here" Jongin whispered, feeling more turned on by the second.  
"That's a good idea" Taemin smiled "There's a TV show I wanna watch on soon."  
"Ughhhh yeah..." Jongin grumbled "but also..."  
Taemin just laughed at him. "Do you think about anything but sex today?"  
"Sorry" Jongin grinned "But no." 

\---

"Stop doing what you're doing!!" Taemin yelled. "You're making too much noise!"  
"I'M VACUUMING." Jongin hissed "WHICH IS YOUR JOB, ACTUALLY."  
Taemin shrugged. He would've got around to it eventually.  
"WE CAN'T LEAVE THE CABIN LIKE THIS." Jongin continued to yell "I DON'T KNOW HOW WE MANAGE TO TRASH EVERYWHERE WE GO." This really wasn't how he'd wanted the evening to play out. His plan was pretty much rip Taemin's clothes off as soon as they got in the door- but then Taemin had wanted to watch TV and Jongin noticed how much of a wreck everything looked.  
Taemin glanced around the little holiday cabin. It was a little messy but Key wouldn't mind. Although, technically it didn't belong to Key- it was his parent's. Everything about it was perfect. It was in the best location, facing the beach with a beautiful view of the sea. Even though it was small, it was plenty big enough for them. I mean when you're used to a boiler room, a claustrophobic green room, and an apartment where the bedroom and the kitchen are the same- anything else is luxury. It didn't bother Taemin at all that they'd messed the place up. It was their holiday after all, why spend it cleaning?  
Jongin continued to swear under his breath as Taemin turned the TV up louder. "AM I NOT MORE INTERESTING THAN..." Jongin started to yell over the top of the vacuum noise only to glance at the TV and not be able to control the laughter that followed.  
"Shit Taemin!" Jongin giggled hysterically, the anger he was feeling a second ago now gone. He turned off the vacuum and went to sit next to Taemin on their bed. "Why the fuckkkk are you watching My Little Pony?"  
"SHHHHHH" Taemin hissed "We're just about to find out what the cutie mark crusader's cutie marks are!!"  
"Oh my GOD." Jongin laughed, wiping tears from his eyes "What is wrong with you? Am I not more interesting than a show about ponies?"  
Taemin tried to control the smile that was creeping onto his lips. "I mean I guess you are..."  
"You guess I am?" Jongin scoffed, taking the opportunity to move closer to Taemin and lift down the neck of his top to kiss the exposed shoulder underneath. "Maybe I can persuade you..."  
Taemin tried to keep his eyes on the screen but Jongin's touches were far too enticing. He felt hands lace themselves under his shorts and rub up and down his thighs, hot breath and kisses on his shoulders.  
"Oh stuff it." Taemin said, pressing the off button on the remote. "You win."  
Jongin grinned as he let himself be pushed down on the bed and straddled. Taemin lifted up his shirt and started to nibble and kiss all around his chest. Ahhhhh, he thought, this is more like it. He wrapped both of his arms around Taemin, enjoying being spoilt, but soon he wanted more. Without warning, he flipped Taemin so he was now on top. "Arms up" he said softly, and he took off Taemin's top in one swift move.  
He allowed himself to gaze down at his lover for a few seconds. Taemin was still skinny, but he wasn't sickly. He was beautiful. He had soft covering of skin and his ribs could no longer be seen so visibly. Jongin's heart no longer broke when he undressed him, he felt like Taemin wouldn't snap in two. Nothing made him happier.  
"Who's turn is it tonight?" Taemin grinned, gazing up at Jongin with twinkly eyes.  
"I've lost track" Jongin shrugged "We should make a chart."  
"HA" Taemin scoffed "That's the creepiest thing you've ever said."  
"What that's not creepy...?"  
"Yeah it's really creepy." Taemin smirked "Eh, I mean I don't really care as long as we go slow..."  
"Slow?" Jongin asked.  
"Mmm. I want it slow tonight." Taemin insisted "Really really slow. I want it to last for ages. There's no need to rush so why go fast?"  
"Because I lack that thing people call will power..." Jongin grumbled.  
Taemin laughed. "You can top me if you go slow."  
"Ugh you're so annoying making deals like that."  
"I know."  
"Fineee." Jongin groaned "Slow it is..."  
"I mean it though." Taemin whispered, lowering his voice. "If you get carried away I'll bite you."  
"Oh I'm shaking" Jongin said sarcastically "You already bite me..."  
"Not where I'm thinking though." Taemin laughed, feeling smug when Jongin's eyes grew wide.  
Jongin honestly didn't know if he'd have the willpower to go slow. He liked it too, especially as they didn't need to worry about the time period anymore, nor the volume, nor how long they slept in afterwards. But Jongin was definitely not good at going slow, even though it felt nice.  
Taemin didn't allow him to think about it for long though as he leaned up for a deep kiss, slipping his tongue all the way into Jongin's mouth and enjoying the taste of ice cream. Jongin's hands trailed themselves to Taemin's shorts and pulled them down. He laughed when he realized Taemin wasn't wearing any underwear.  
"You slut." Jongin whispered.  
Taemin grinned, helping Jongin by kicking off his shorts.  
Jongin decided to press a mischievous knee up against Taemin's crotch torturously slowly, just to punish him for his idea. Taemin groaned and seemed to enjoy the sensation...maybe he did really like it slow.  
"Hey it's not fair that I'm naked and you're not..." Taemin mumbled.  
Jongin was liking the feeling of being in control so he shook his head. He then trailed down one of his hands to Taemin's hips, grazing ever so lightly around the area where his lover desperately wanted to be touched, and started tickling down his thighs. If Taemin wanted slow, he'd get slow.  
"Touch me..." Taemin begged, arching his back into Jongin to press himself up against Jongin's knee once again. The pressure was delicious and he was hungry for more.  
Jongin ignored him and continued to tease around his thighs. His hands made their way up to Taemin's crotch before stopping when he got near to where Taemin was desperate, returning to his hip bone again.  
Getting frustrated, Taemin slipped his own hands away from Jongin's back and tried to touch himself, only to have his wrists grabbed and placed above his head.  
"Why are you bullying me?" Taemin groaned.  
"I'm not" Jongin smirked "We're going slow. This is what you wanted."  
Jongin didn't catch the reply, but he presumed it was a swear word. Feeling drunk with power, he clutched onto both of Taemin's wrists with only one hand, using the other to lift Taemin's leg up and squeeze his lover's butt cheeks. Hard.  
"Unnghh....." Taemin moaned, rocking himself into Jongin. This was too much. He was so hot and they'd only been at this for a few minutes...or had they? It seemed like Jongin was taking forever, teasing his way around. Taemin was now re-thinking his slow idea. He struggled out of Jongin's grip on his wrists and pulled at Jongin's shirt, trying to expose some of the beautiful tanned skin underneath. "Take your clothes off for me..." Taemin whined, lightly digging his fingernails into Jongin's back to leave tiny little crescents.  
"No" Jongin smirked, lowering himself away from Taemin's grip. He moved all the way down so his head was hovering over Taemin's crotch. Taemin felt very relieved, thinking Jongin was finally going to blow him...but he didn't. He refused to touch where Taemin needed it, instead deciding to grab Taemin's thighs and spread them apart, drawing little circles around his entrance.  
Taemin was so desperate now that he tried to touch himself again, only to have his hands slapped away.  
"If you do that again I'll tie you up" Jongin laughed. He was enjoying this faaaaaar too much. Taemin's face was all red and adorable and he had an annoyed, needy pout on his lips. Jongin loved that face.  
"ARGHhhhh" Taemin grumbled, grabbing Jongin's hair to try and press him down but he was nowhere near strong enough.  
"Baby you wanted this...you wanted slow..." Jongin smirked.  
"NoooooOOOO" Taemin whined "This is torture, this isn't slow. Please touch me...Nini...come on..."  
"Ok then" Jongin smiled, shrugging. He leaned down and took Taemin into his mouth all the way, making his lover shriek the loudest he'd ever heard. The noise was like music to his ears. He knew exactly what Taemin liked, but he was still trying to go with this slow idea, so he deliberately didn't do all the things he would have usually. He let his teeth scrape, ever so gently, against the tip instead of where Taemin really liked it at the base. He also decided that he'd try licking instead of sucking, just to make his lover squirm and cry out a little more. It was mean really, but Taemin had been making him vacuum so...?  
"Oh goodddddddd Jonginn..." Taemin yelled, not sure where he was allowed to put his hands. They ended up tangled in Jongin's hair anyway, trying to push him further down. Jongin wasn't letting himself be moved through. Teasing was way too fun.  
Sensing Taemin was close, Jongin pulled off. He didn’t want his lover to come already. That was hardly slow.  
"Are you gonna undress now?" Taemin asked hopefully, reaching up to tug at Jongin's pants.  
"Nupe." Jongin replied "Open up baby."  
Taemin huffed and slumped back down on the bed but did as he was told and parted his legs. Jongin leaned up to kiss Taemin's nose before lifting his fingers up to Taemin's mouth. It was obvious what he wanted and it turned Taemin on anyway, so he started to suck up each of Jongin's fingers one by one. Jongin then made his way down to Taemin's entrance, smiling up at him before digging a finger deep inside.  
"Owwwwwwwww!!" Taemin hissed.  
"Sorry hunny."  
Jongin entered the second one in much more gently, making sure to rub the side of Taemin's hip bone with his other hand to create another pleasurable sensation to take his lover's mind off any discomfort. It was obviously working, because Taemin was humming happily as Jongin started to scissor him open. He added the third finger a little faster, and then the fourth. Taemin's hole was actually looking very big already. Jongin couldn't contain his excitement any longer. He bit the side of Taemin's butt cheek a little, gently but enough to leave a mark, then decided that being fully dressed was stupid at this stage and tore off his clothes faster than he ever had before.  
"HEY THAT'S NOT SLOW" Taemin yelled. Taemin always liked to undress Jongin. It gave him time to soak in the gorgeousness of his lover. Even though they'd had sex so many times they'd lost count, Taemin still found Jongin the prettiest, most stunning human being he could ever imagine. He didn't know if it was just love goggles, or if Jongin was actually that good looking. Either way, Jongin was perfection to him. "I like undressing you..." he whined, "This isn't fair at all. It's only slow for me. It should be slow for you too."  
"Okie" Jongin smiled "Punish me then."  
Taemin didn't need to be told twice. He flipped them once more, lying Jongin down and bending to kiss his jaw line, making such to drag his teeth just to make his love wince a little. Having the power was surprisingly fun. He then bent down and blew agonizintly lightly on Jongin's privates, before sitting up to lower himself down on them.  
"Ohhhhhhh My G....." Jongin started, as he felt Taemin slide onto him with ease. He would never get sick of this feeling. Taemin's walls clenching around him...it made him euphoric.  
Jongin couldn't control himself anymore, so he started to rock upwards, making Taemin bounce ubove him.  
"No no no no no no " Taemin moaned, slipping off Jongin. "Let me do it. This is your punishment remember?"  
Jongin nodded frantically, he was regretting teasing Taemin so much now because he was so desperate to be inside.  
Satisfied, Taemin climbed back on again. He was going to enjoy every minute of this. He leaned down to kiss Jongin, before pulling his hips up gradually, and plunging them back down. Jongin let out a cry because holy hell did it feel good. He rested his hands on Taemin's hips, trying desperately not to thrust upwards because he knew it'd piss his lover off...but it was so hard to control himself.  
Taemin was going really, really slowly. Bobbing his weight up and down onto Jongin, enjoying the sight of his lover's eyes glazing over in pleasure. The next time it was Taemin who screamed, because he'd directed the down thrust right on his prostate. He hadn't actually meant to...but now it had been hit, he couldn't resist doing the same thing over and over and over again.  
Jongin started to push his luck, thrusting upwards to meet Taemin's. It was too much too go slowly...too much...  
"hheeeyyy..." Taemin squeaked, he could hardly talk properly because his breathing was so erratic. "Sl...ow...ly..."  
But Jongin couldn't bare it any longer. He grabbed Taemin and dragged him down. Taemin didn't protest. He couldn't even if he'd wanted to. He felt like a wreck. All he needed was release now, so he was glad when Jongin seemed to have ignored his request and was now pounding into him, hard. Taemin tried to reach down to touch himself, but Jongin grabbed his wrists again. It was still too early, so Jongin didn't want Taemin to finish. Not when it was just getting good.  
"Hard....er...." Taemin cried, clutching onto Jongin's back as he felt his eyes roll back into his head. He neeeded release.  
Jongin still refused and continued to hold Taemin's hands back. He bent down further to kiss Taemin, still rocking them both furiously. Taemin started to moan into his mouth and it only turned him on more. He started to go even faster, feeling that intense burning sensation creep down his body. He knew he was close...so close...so it was mean to deprive Taemin any longer. He let go of Taemin's wrists and grabbed onto where Taemin desperately wanted, pumping it a few times. That's all it took.  
Not a second later, Taemin screamed, his body recoiling in on it's self as pleasure cascaded down every orifice of his body. Warm liquid covered Jongin's bare chest and Taemin felt the urge to bend down and lick some off.  
Jongin was now so near the edge he felt like he was going to burst into flames. Taemin just back grinned up at him. He allowed himself to go limp for Jongin to do whatever he pleased with him, thrust however hard he wanted, mold Taemin into whatever shape he wished. He watched as his lover reached climax, enjoying the sight of Jongin's eyes filled with lust, his plump lips parted, a tiny bead of sweat dripping from his neck. Taemin felt himself fill up but he actually really liked it. He hooked both his leg's around Jongin to tell him not to pull out just yet...just to wait. He wanted them bask in the glory of what had just happened for just a little longer...  
Jongin leaned down to Taemin, panting too heavily to speak. He kissed his lover lazily, brushing some of the hair that stuck to his forehead away so he could really appreciate how beautiful he was. Taemin was thinking exactly the same thing.  
A few seconds later, Taemin let Jongin pull out without as much whining as usual because he was so damn tired. Jongin fell flat on the bed next to him, turning onto his side to put a hand on Taemin's tummy. He edged closer, burying his face into Taemin's neck and let his eyes fall shut. He really thought they were both going to just fall asleep when...  
"Let's never, ever do that again..." Taemin wheezed. He felt more spent than he did after hours of dancing.  
"Sex????" Jongin asked, alarmed.  
"NO." Taemin replied "SLOW SEX. It was a terrible idea. I don't know what's wrong with me. We'll just do quicky's from now on."  
"...or we could er...just do it at normal pace..." Jongin mumbled, his head still buried in Taemin's neck.  
"Oh. Yeah. That's a better idea..." Taemin replied, then added "I mean I thought I could take it. I thought it'd be you who'd be the one begging like 'oh minnie finish me off finish me off whine whine whine' but no!?! I don't have as much willpower as I thought..."  
Jongin laughed, "I couldn't handle it at the end though..."  
"Mmm" Taemin agreed "But I couldn't even handle it at the beginning! Although you were very mean today..."  
"Let's go to sleep" Jongin cooed, leaning away from Taemin to open up his arms as a gesture to tell Taemin to come and cuddle.  
Taemin shook his head and shakily got up, grabbing some tissues to wipe Jongin's chest off. "You're covered in me..." he tutted, as if it was Jongin's fault that he'd come all over him. Jongin didn't reply, he was barely conscious anyway.  
When Taemin cleaned was satisfied his lover was clean, he grabbed Toki from the floor (the poor bunny had fallen off the bed) and let himself topple onto the mattress and crash into Jongin's chest. Jongin had been right- even when they slept in the softest beds, Taemin still thought Jongin was squishier.  
"Good night baby bear" Taemin whispered, pecking next to one of Jongin's nipples.  
"Good night robot boy." 

\---

"Get dressed" Jongin said.  
Taemin snapped his eyes open immediately in horror, only to see Jongin's annoying smirking face staring back at him.  
"Sorry" Jongin smiled "I'm just kidding..."  
"THAT'S SO MEAN" Taemin yelled. Those were not the first words he wanted to hear in the morning. He knew Jongin was just teasing, but if he never heard those two horrible words again it would be too soon.  
"It was a bit mean wasn't it." Jongin laughed "But it got you to wake up."  
"Why did you want me to wake up?" Taemin asked "I thought we were going to sleep in..."  
"It's 10am Minnie. We've already slept in." Jongin replied, reaching to the bedside table to grab the alarm clock as proof. "I only woke up a few minutes ago but it's boring without you."  
"Awh" Taemin cooed "You're so clingy you can't last a few minutes without me..."  
"Apparently." Jongin shrugged.  
"Oh my god it's so nice to not have to rush around..." Taemin mumbled, burying his face in the covers. Jongin smiled happily then picked up Toki and started playing around with his ears subconsciously.  
"Hey...Toki doesn't like you. Stop doing that." Taemin said, grabbing the bunny away from Jongin and handing him Fluffy instead.  
"Where's Nini?" Jongin asked, searching around the bed for the little teddy bear that he'd given Taemin last Christmas.  
"He's here" Taemin said, rummaging around beneath the sheets and pulling up the toy. "He doesn't like you that much either though so..."  
"He doesn't like me??" Jongin scoffed "I bought him! I saved him from a life of god know's what. He owes me."  
"He doesn't see it like that" Taemin retorted "Ninibear only likes me. So deal with it."  
"Fine. I'll have Fluffy then god..." Jongin said, giving up because there was no arguing with Taemin when it came to soft toy's and their personalities.  
"I'm hungry" Taemin stated, watching Jongin closely as he played with Fluffy.  
"I'm not your chef" Jongin retorted "Go make yourself something. And while your at it, go make me something. I vacuumed yesterday."  
Taemin decided the bed was far too warm to get out of. He knew he was probably wasting his holiday lazing around, but what could be nicer? They could hear the crashing waves outside, the air smelled like the sea and he was in a comfy, warm bed next to the person he loved most in the world. Food could wait. He wasn't so hungry that it was worth getting up.  
"What, you're not hungry anymore?" Jongin asked.  
Taemin shook his head and leaned closer to Jongin, taking Fluffy out of his hands. Jongin sighed and slung an arm around Taemin's shoulders lazily. "Well I guess there's no rush." Jongin shrugged.  
Jongin was right. There was no rush.  
They could stay in each other's arms forever. 

\---

Heeeelllooooo for the last time ;_;  
Hehehehe I had to end on something naughty ok I couldn't help myself :') I hope you liked it even if Jongin is a little mean xD ...  
BUT YAY THEY ARE FIIIINNNAALLLYYY ON THE BEACH. I've deprived these kids of sand for far too long. 

*shameless self promotion* I have another story if you wanna check that out xD NO PRESSURE XD haha~ and also I'm on asianfanfics as Emmiow just the same if you want to say hi there too lolol ^^  
I really hope you liked this fic~ comments are appreciated so much so thank you!!  
bye sweetie bears ;_; <3


End file.
